Psychiatric Patient 207: The Bucket!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Dr. Kuno, is a gay doctor, and Ranma is a homophobic patient. How will things work out between them? What other surprises are up ahead? Find out here in Psychiatric Patient #207: The Bucket! Homophobic ward
1. Fences

Psychiatric Patient #207: The Bucket!

Homophobic Ward

**Prolog:**

**Fences**

(I'm sitting in a room, made up of big white walls. Hell, it's not just the walls. Everything's _white_. The doors, the ceiling, the floor, the bed. Even, our bed sheets, blanks, pillows; even our pillow cases, are white. Not only is everything in the room white, but It's bright-white.

There's a window, it's barred. Whatever sun I get, mixed in with these _mercury- poisoned _lights… it's too bright, too damn bright. The nuisance of the headache's, just get worse… and worse.)

He prolonged, with his thoughts, while he kept on looking around, the room he was in. (It's clean, too clean, I don't think I've even seen a single, damn bug, since I've been here. Not only is it clean, but it's empty, too empty. There's absolutely, nothing in here…expect for that damn barred window, the door, the call button, which is white by the way, and this bed they gave me.)

He rolled his eyes, then put his head down for a minute; to put pressure on his pounding head. A few seconds, with his eyes closed, did him some good. He didn't even need to look up; to know that, in the hall, there were people looking through the window, that was in the door.

(Great, more people, who can't keep their _good- for- nothing_ business to themselves. Like it's any of their damn concern, what I'm here for.)

The crowed eventually vanished, as he sat there in silence.

(It's quiet, too fucking quiet; so quiet, I can hear my thoughts echoing. It's boring here. It's so, dull and tedious; it's sucking the life from me. I hate this place; I absolute despise it. I detest this place. I despise _these_ very four walls around me. I want to escape this place, but every time I try, something, or someone get's in my way. Not that life, outside these walls, are any better.)

He swung his legs, back and forth, over the edge. He, looked around the bright- white room, the only room, that was known as room #207, before he let out a sigh.

(Even though they say, I'm _supposed_ to be, out this damn _cell_, by the end of the month. They said, that my _real_ doctor, was suppose to be back, a week ago from vacation. All fucking lies; he still hasn't came back yet. Furthermore, I can't leave, until he comes back. They said, that he had to hold me here, for a test, before I leave… and if I don't pass, they have to keep me here, even longer. Shit, you know what I think? I think they're nothing, but a bunch of lying bastards, just like that bastard, Kisho.)

(How I got here, you ask. Hell, how_ I_ got here? Shit man, I shouldn't even be here. Although, I've been locked up in here, for four whole fucking months, and two, whole shitty weeks, it feels like I've been here for years. If anyone, should be locked up anywhere…it should be that crazy bastard, and his damn, _good- for- nothing friends_. Whose Kisho, you ask? Well he's the one who tried to….never mind… I'm so pissed and worked up right now, I don't even want to think, about it.

(I was only trying to protect myself. Yet, no one seems to give a shit to hear, what I have to say. My life I could say was pretty norm- screw it, it's anything but. At least, it wasn't has screwed up, as it is now. Things can't be better….especially after that weekend….)

He frowned, and narrowed his eyes inward.

(Now I Ranma Saotome, patient #207, is stuck in this damn box of bright shit, and I can't get out. Again, I'm Ranma Saotome, patient #207, and this is my story….)

[AN: Only the prolog, epilogue, and maybe some parts, when Ranma is alone in thought; will I write in first person. I know it really shouldn't be done like that, but I just couldn't resist- it just feels like I had to, all right? So don't make a big deal out of it. I hardly ever do this. In fact this is my first time ever doing something like this- on Fanfiction, that is.]


	2. Unwanted

**Chapter One:**

**Unwanted **

Ranma awoke to hear a knock on the door. He slowly crawled out of his bed, in his white-hospital gown. [AN: what a surprise.] It was made out of polyester- fiber. The gown came with pants, out of the same material.

Ranma, finally reached the handle as he opened to door; just to see the dark- colored skinned Japanese nurse, outside in the hallway. She was short, a little cubby, and had a nice face. At times, she was friendly, someone who loves to joke to joke around other times, she turned serious, when it was necessary. She knew how to handle her patients, very well, and knew how to hustle down people, that needed it. It was no other then Nurse Rita..

She gave him a look. "Don't tell me you just woke up?"

Ranma, then turned, to walk back into the room; letting her in. He mumbled. "Humph….it's not like there's a point staying awake, in this hell hole"

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours," She restricted. "Don't you know what today is?"

"No." Ranma, rolled his eyes, as he sat back down on his bed.

"It's November 1st," she replied.

Ranma grumbled. "November 1st?"

"You have no idea how important this day is, do you?"

"No." Ranma narrowed back, as he folded in his arms. "Don't you normally have a key?"

The nurse gave him a look. "Your doctor has it."

"My doctor?" Ranma narrowed. "My doctor isn't even here yet! How the hell could _my _doctor have it?"

Nurse Rita, signaled Ranma to get up, as she finished fixing his bed. Nurse Rita, then handed Ranma a clean hospital gown to put on. "Here, I want you showered, and changed before he gets here."

Ranma heard it, as he let his brow twitch. "He?"

"_He_ is Dr. Kuno, your primary psychiatrist; he's coming today at three, and I don't want him to walk into a dirty room."

Ranma got up, listening or not. "Dirty room?" He glared toward her. "I haven't seen as much an ant or a fly since around here. Hell, I haven't even seen a speak of dirt on the floor, since I've been here."

"Trust me Ranma, there's millions of little critters, crawling around your room. They're on your bed, on your floor, in your hair, on your skin. It's called sanitation; this is a hospital, so get use to it."

"Look, I know what sanitation is; I call this being a germaphobic hell house," Ranma jeered back.

Nurse Rita, gave him another look.

"Like, you guys couldn't have brought me a _female_ doctor?" Ranma questioned below.

"No," Nurse Rita answered plainly..

"Shit," Ranma dived under his clean covers.

(Now I just fixed his bed too.) She sighed. "You can't hide under there forever, you know."

"Well, I ain't movin' from this spot!" Ranma, taking some kind of control.

Nurse Rita, through another look at him. "Tachi is like a son to me. So I don't want you giving him any trouble; you understand, young man?"

"Shit," Ranma spat.

"Saotome, Ranma!" Nurse Rita bellowed.

"Sorry, Nurse Rita-" Ranma went silent after that.

"Look, if you have any chance of getting out of here, you're going to have to face him. If you can't face him; how are you going to face the other men out there?"

"I'll just have to clobber the shit out of them, that's all."

"Ranma, he is your doctor; there will be none of that in this hospital, young man" Nurse Rita replied.

"Awe…. who cares who he is; if he starts crap up with me, I'll just kick his-"

Nurse Rita warned him with ha look. "I would stop that sentence, while you're ahead." The nurse sighed, as she turned away. "I didn't want to be the one, to tell you this but-"

"But what?"

"I specifically _asked_ him, to watch over you."

Ranma, popped his head out of his blanket, in shock "You what?"

"I said-"

"Look, I know what you said. You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Nurse Rita, looked at him seriously. "Look, I discussed it with the others, and they'll agreed. Especially with your condition, and his abilities, he's the perfect one for the job Ranma."

Ranma hid himself again. "Oh, what would you know?"

Nurse Rita, came up face to face with him. "A whole lot more- then what you do. Now come out of there, and let's go get something to eat. You haven't been out of this room for a while now."

"Ranma, shrugged. "Like they can't just leave my food in here."

The nurse, finally let the truth out. "The floor needs to be done."

After they ate, Nurse Rita**, **took Ranma back to this room around two."Okay, now, try not take off, or dive under your sheets, or anything like that, you understood young man?

Ranma frowned aside. "Yeah, as if what you're asking is even possible."

Nurse Rita, finally left, leaving Ranma, with his own thoughts. Ranma, sat there and pondered, on what the doctor might be like. Ranma, then brought his thoughts, to study the floor. Testing it out with his foot, he notice the floor was dry enough for some practice time. [AN: You know, workout to release stress.]

Growing more nervous by the minute, Ranma, couldn't focus, and stopped. He went to lay down in his bed, lost in his own thoughts

(Like things can't get worse!)

Before Ranma, knew it, three struck by, when he heard someone unlocking the door. Ranma shrunk back, beneath his covers. He heard a cart rolling in, and when the door, finally came to a close.

Dr. Kuno, looked back and forth around room, to find a lump in the sheets, on the bed. He smirked, as his eyes caught in interest. He slowly, walked up to the lump.

"Thou must be Ranma Saotome, or is it - Ranko?"

"Ranma!" He muttered, while he hissed.

He held Ranma's file In his left hand; as he slowly, held out his right. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kuno, but thou may call me Tachi if ye wish."

Ranma, peaked up to realize, just how close he was to his doctor. He sprung back until he hit the wall; to keep his distance. "Stay back!"

Dr. Kuno, studied him carefully. (Methinks, he might have the fear of physical intimacy. Yet, at the levels of avoiding even a simple hand- shake, is pretty extreme. At least for what Nurse Rita told me.)

Ranma, couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't take them off the doctor, not even for a seconded. Ranma was speechless. (I- I can't believe it…..he's- he's gorgeous.) Ranma, tossed his head aside. (Not to mention- very filmier.)

Dr. Kuno, was wearing his dark- blue hospital uniform; which was also made out of polyester- fiber. The navy- blue polo shirt was buttoned down, by the third dark- blue button. The shirt had two small strings, latching on to each bottom- side, which were tied. Underneath, it was easy to tell, he had another shirt on. It was a white T- shirt, that was made out of the same material.

His pants, reached down to his ankle. They were similar to his shirt. It was the same color as his blue shirt; and made out of the same material, of both. Yet, they had same clear button, buttoned. On inside, where the button was; were two blue strings, tied in the middle. That matched the strings, that were also tied down, at the bottom. The uniform fit the doctor fairly well. Even the white socks, and black, flat- based shoes; fitted his feet well.

His cobalt blue eyes were lit up, and the shine never wore off. He had a confident smile, with the beautiful- white teeth, that he had shown. He was about six feet tall, with short burnet hair. Hair that you could mess up, by any means, and it'll still look good. He did have pointy ears, but even that suited him well.

Just as soon as Ranma, realized what he had just thought; he shivered uncontrollably. His eyes grew wide, as he wore a sick, yet red face. With that said, he scampered quickly, to the other side of the room.

Feeling nauseous, he spat up his lunch, in an empty mop bucket; that was in the corner. Not just any bucket, but a certain blue, mop bucket, that came with a grey handle; it was no other then the mop bucket, from the Sterilite company. The one and only bucket, used in this very homophobic ward. Ranma's eyes widened, to see red. (I'm puking up blood ….shit.) Ranma, went to wipe up the mess with his sleeve. After that he sat facing the wall, in his cuddled position, rocking himself.

"How long hath three been coughing up blood for?" Dr. Kuno asked.

Ranma shrugged. "Just now. Can't you just let me leave?"

Dr. Kuno shrugged, looking at the file. "I could, but I won't."

"Why not?"

"I cannot leave thee in thy condition, that's why," Dr. Kuno simply answered, referring to Ranma's file.

Ranma narrowed. "Well, if you could, then why won't you then?"

Dr. Kuno, looked out the corner of his eye. "Not happening." He went back to his paper, as he jot down some notes.

Ranma glared. "I hate you."

"Oh, I know." Dr. Kuno added. "Don't worry about it, I'll keep your little secret."

"I wasn't even supposed to be, in this shitty place, to being with."

Dr. Kuno, gave him a look. "That's what they all say."

"Yeah, well you doctors' think you know everything. Well guess what, you don't. You don't know me. Hell, you don't know me at all. So shut up, get the hell out, and leave me alone!" Ranma, dove into his sheets.

Dr. Kuno, went to his notes, again. (Not to mention bi-polar. Could he have what I think he might have; I mean, considering all the factors….umm…)

Ranma, rolled back and forth, in his blankets. He continued to keep a close eye on his doctor, as he overheard the unexpected.

"Thou art only seventeen?" Dr. Kuno, asked. "Wow, I've never had a patient so young." He, simply closed his eyes. "It is really unwarranted, though, that our ages are ages are separated by four-five years, in counting. Dr. Kuno, looked up at Ranma. In spite of this, before Ranma, could have his own reaction, Dr. Kuno, atomically turned back to his chart, with a sigh, before anything that could happen, would.

"Did you take a look at my file at all?" Ranma, narrowed his eyes inward. (Only a year older than me, What kind of place they running here?)

"I just skimmed through it, when Nurse Rita, went to pick me up at the air- port. I wanted them to mail it to me, but because of the privacy act here….so it couldn't be done."

"Oh."

Dr. Kuno, continued down the page. "So, thy art a martial artist, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts?"

Ranma nodded.

Dr. Kuno sighed; cast fallen to the next fact. "And also in an arranged marriage; in order to take over the Tendo Dojo, correct?"

"Not anymore-" Ranma choked out.

Dr. Kuno sighed again, but feeling content, yet concerned. "Is that one of reasons why you ran away?"

Ranma nodded again.

Dr. Kuno, continued to ask more questions, containing the information within Ranma's file.

"What's Cat Fu?"

Ranma shuttered, without saying a word.

Dr. Kuno, continued to read, the _distortive method_ of Cat Fu. He blinked surprised by what it said. "Did this really happen to you, Ranma?"

Ranma, nodded in silence.

"Since when?"

"Since I was little." Ranma answered, not uttering another word, about it.

"This isn't training Ranma; it's abuse. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"If you hadn't notice doctor. I live in a world, where everyone knows about everything, and dose nothing about it. If you want something done; you gotta do it yourself. Besides, my pop's thought it was training; he didn't know it had a side effect."

"Any traumatic event, could do anything to mess someone up. Create fears. Form disorders, produce odd behaviors, build syndromes. Generate traits, doth were not there to begin with."

Silences hit the again, as Dr. Kuno took down some more notes. "So, on a scale on one to ten, how bad is the Alurophobia?"

"My pops warped me up in fish sausage, and threw me in a pit of starving cats. And you know what doctor, it didn't end there. After the fish sausage; he tried it with fish cake, sardines, oil, and who knows what else. So, how bad do you think it was doctor?"

Dr. Kuno, collected his own thoughts together. "So, how are you coping with that?" Dr. Kuno asked, in a serious tone.

"Wayyyy…better than this," Ranma sumged in.

Dr. Kuno, smirked to himself again. (The answers he gives me…it's kind of cute…)

"Except when it get out of hand. I have to cope with it mentally, is to become a cat myself?"

Dr. Kuno, gave him a look. "You turn into _a cat_?" (And here I thought I heard it all.)

Ranma nodded. "I'm not really sure what happens, when- I'm like that."

Dr. Kuno, took down some more notes, and looked back at Ranma. "Any other past traumas?"

"Well, considering my family, maybe a few; but it didn't have _that_ much of an effect on me. Except for one thing, that's been in the back of my mind.

"Please share," Dr. Kuno, letting him continue on.

"My parents, made this really stupid promise…."

Dr. Kuno, nodded for Ranma, to continue.

"…if I don't become a man among men, by the time I meet my mother; I'll have to comment seppuku."

Dr. Kuno, toned very slowly. "I- see."

Ranma, shrugged it off. "However, doctor…. all those traumas before, are nothing compared to- the recent one- I've currently been through." Ranma, turned to the floor, not wanting to discuss it any father. He yawned, as he heard Dr. Kuno, question him father.

Dr. Kuno, brought up his next question. "Thou seem pretty tired; trouble sleeping Ranma?

Ranma, shrugged, and looked aside. "I guess."

"Can thou tell me, what's been keeping thee up?"

No comment.

"Any night terrors, or walking dreams?"

Ranma, nodded to both.

"Fears?"

Ranma, shrugged. "I guess."

"What kind of fears?"

"Of him-them- I mean."

"Of who, Ranma?" Dr. Kuno, asked.

No comment.

"Very well then...any flashbacks, delusions?"

Ranma, shrugged again. "Some….I don't know what to believe anymore."

"How about hallucinations?"

Ranma, nodded.

"How bad is your insomnia?"

"It comes and goes," Ranma, shrugged.

Dr. Kuno, starched his head. (This seems to be a bit more series then what I thought. Methinks, he might have PTSD, however there could be a few more possibilities.) Dr. Kuno, went to the next page.

"According to your file; it says that you are here, with extreme cases of-" Dr. Kuno, blinked a bit surprised. "-Homophobia?" (I guess that would explain the intimacy issue.)

No comment.

"Okay, and it also says here, that you've been-" Dr. Kuno looked at the file even more shocked. He frowned, as he looked at Ranma. "-harassed, raped, and abused; by someone named Kisho, and his friends." Dr. Kuno, then gave Ranma, a concerted look. "So, that's who's troubling thee?"

Ranma, glanced down in silence.

"Art thee the only one he's attacked; doth thee take a knowledge of?"

Ranma, shrugged. "So far that I know of- no one."

"So, is he or any of his friends, a homosexual?"

Ranma, glanced aside and shrugged. "humph… as if I would really remember."

"Were you and Kisho, ever _together_?"

Ranma, aimed daggers at his doctor,. "I'm going to be pretend, I didn't just hear you say that."

"Okay… so if not him, anyone else in group?"

Ranma, just kept the same glare on his doctor.

Dr. Kuno, mumbled to himself, taking a short breath. "I guess that answers that."

"So then if not them….anyone?"

"Look I ain't like that, okay. I wasn't before, and I defiantly ain't now, especially now!" Ranma veined.

"Were you against all homosexuals before, or was it after you were- _attacked_?"

"I-" Ranma spot for a minute, to process the question through his brain. "I guess, I never- really cared, about the issue before. But still, that doesn't mean I want anyone being all- gay on me, and stuff."

Dr. Kuno looked up from the file to Ranma. "Would thee like to discuss, what happened that weekend?"

No comment.

"Or why, thou ran away from your last residence?"

No comment.

"Is thy parents' promise, one of the reasons?"

No comment.

"Can thee please give a sign, so that I know we're still communicating?"

Ranma, just stuck his middle finger, out of the blanket, towards him.

"Look, I can't help you, if you don't say anything."

No comment.

"Look Ranma, not only was there property damage, there was physical assault, as well. On the contrary, they'll mark you down for Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Thou have to say something. It'll just get worse if you don't."

Ranma, hid in his blanket all the way. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Dr. Kuno, heard nothing but tears, and sighed. "How about group theory? It could help, I mean, it won't hurt?-"

"No fucking way man! Have you lost your- good for nothing mind! There's no freakin' way, you guys, are going to drag me off, two one those death circles!"

Dr. Kuno, sighed, as he walked up to Ranma's bed. "Thou won't at least give it a try?"

"NO! Besides, what makes you so right anyway, huh? I don't have to say anything. So shut up, and get the hell away from me!" Ranma kept his _'I mean it'_ glare on Dr. Kuno.

Dr. Kuno, a few feet away, lifted edge of the cover off Ranma. He his face filled with tears. Dr. Kuno nodded slightly. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow- if-" he looked aside. "-if that's fine with thee?"

"Just get the hell out, and stay out…damn it!" Ranma, crawled back in his blanket. This time, he crawled all the way in the back- top corner of the bed; that was against the wall.

Dr. Kuno, nodded, with a huge lump in his throat; even so, his voice was soft. "Very well then." He frown, as he left in disappointed. There was no two words about It; it hurt. It hurt him, deep. He had finally closed the door behind him. He simply sighed, with his eyes closed, as he turned his back on Ranma, walked away, and headed, straight to the door. He knew, that he still had a while to go- before he could sit Ranma straight, back on his feet again.

As soon as Dr. Kuno left, he bumped into Nurse Rita, at the door. "Well, hello there Nurse Rita."

"I need a bucket. I thought there was one in here." Nurse Rita said, poking her head through the door.

"Sure thing, nurse Rita" Dr. Kuno, went back in to get, when he remembered, that it had already been used.

"You're taking my bucket away?" Ranma asked as he glared.

Dr. Kuno, looked up at Ranma. "Your nurse needs it."

Ranma, made Dr. Kuno pause at his next question. "Like she can't use another one?"

"I'll just have her clean it out." Dr. Kuno was about to walk out, until heard a shout from Ranma.

"Man, why won't you just do it?" Ranma ordered. "I don't want her to find out. She'll get scared, and flip out on me."

"Ranma, she's a nurse, she's use to this sort of thing. She'll be fine Ranma.

"Look, just rinse it out, before you give it to her, all right?" Ranma, not pushing the thought aside.

Dr. Kuno sighed. "Fine, just for now; if it gets worse, I'm gonna have to tell her."

Ranma swallowed, not answering back, as Dr. Kuno made his way by the door. Since, Ranma noticed the door ajar; he had crawled across the room, as fast as he could. He hid behind the cart, and scrutinized in on Nurse Rita, and Dr. Kuno's conversation.

Nurse Rita, folded her arms in. "It's about time."

"I-" Dr. Kuno, paused, trying his best to hide the bucket. "Uh…well, there's still some dirt and mop water, in here. So, why won't you just head on back up to your patient's room; I'll meet you up there, after I'm done, rinsing it out.

Nurse Rita, studied Dr. Kuno, in suspense. "Something about you, as changed."

"Changed?" Dr Kuno, blinked puzzled.

Nurse Rita, pointed a finger out to him, making her point. "Well for one, your mood."

Dr. Kuno, dropped his brow, puzzled. "My mood as changed?"

Nurse Rita, eyed Dr. Kuno, as she circled him. "You're working harder."

Dr. Kuno, send out a disbelief look towards her; he pointed to himself. "I always work hard."

Nurse Rita, then ogled at him, in a different sense. "You're usually switching rooms, every five- ten minutes, with the other patients. Yet, you've been with your last patient, for a least, a good hour, give or take. I've never seen you, in one of those rooms, with your patient, for so long. So, what's going on with that?"

Dr. Kuno, walked up to Nurse Rita, with a serious look on his face. "We, had a lot to discuss, okay."

Nurse Rita, narrowed in closer. "You're hiding something, what is it?

Dr. Kuno, sweated nervously as he took a step back. "I- uh…."

Nurse Rita, cleared her throat. "Right." Then she eyed him. "You chasen' young boy's around here again?"

"Young boy-" Dr. Kuno, paused and blinked. "He's 17, and since when do you know where my interest lies?

"Your interest had lay, since the moment I stuck the file in your hand."

Ranma, twitched and winced, as he cringed. "Young boys? His, his- interest?" (Isn't he suppose to be like twenty-two, or something?)

"That doesn't mean anything," Dr. Kuno, added.

"You do realize, that you are twenty- two, right?" Nurse Rita, quizzed.

Dr. Kuno, first looked at her, then nodded in reply. "Aye, yes I do."

Nurse Rita, stood firmly in front of him. "You realizes that, if he passes, he's as good as gone."

"And if he ever finds out, the truth about_ me_; he's as good as gone," Dr. Kuno cleared.

"I know, that's exactly why, the boy is strictly off limits. Is he not, _only_ seventeen. Not only did he suffer a atrocious past; he is, in every way, 100% homophobic- understood."

"Hey, you _were_ the one, who slipped the file into my hand, in the first place; I thought it was a set up."

"It was a set up. I honestly didn't think you would've been serious about a seventeen year old."

Dr. Kuno, told her up front. "Of course, I'm serious, why wouldn't I be? He's a patient after all, isn't he."

Ranma, clenched his hands in anger. (This was all a set up? What's _he_ hiding from me anyway?

Nurse Rita, sighed, before she added her next statement. "Just- be careful, we don't need another re-repeat of Kaito."

Dr. Kuno frowned, as he looked aside. "Look, someone switched out Kaito's medication, before it got there all- right. Like I was suppose to know; I wasn't the one prescribing medication back then."

Nurse Rita looked downward, aside. "My apologizes Dr. Kuno, for it was wrong for me, to have brought him up."

"Damn right, you shouldn't have," Dr. Kuno spat out. He relaxed, seeing how bad she felt. He shook his head. "Shit- look, he died a long time ago, okay. So don't beat yourself over with it."

"Let's just not see Ranma behind bars; especially with all those other men - imagine the massacre."

Dr. Kuno, was about to being laughing, but went silent instead. "Well, that's what's it's gonna be for him, if he ever decides to go to goes group therapy..

"Trust me, I tried, he absolutely refuses to go."

"Not to worry Nurse Rita, I'll find a way," Dr. Kuno, stated strongly.

"_Not to worry Nurse Rita, I'll find a way_?" You usually reply with, I'll see what I can do."

"Here's the thing, if I can't get him to group therapy; I can't test him," Dr. Kuno, replied with explanation.

Nurse Rita, sent him a look, before she padded Dr. Kuno, on his shoulder. "Whatever you say. However, if you fail to show up, with the bucket; I am going to assume, you're with your patient."

Dr. Kuno's, expression didn't change. "You shall see your bucket, within the next, ten minutes.

Nurse Rita, set your watch. 'You're on the clock doctor." Then she, shrugged aside. "Well, I'll meet you in room #26, in ten minutes. No more, no less.

"Right," Dr. Kuno and Nurse Rita, split off in separate directions; leaving Ranma with his own thoughts.


	3. Shiver

**Chapter Two:**

**Shiver**

Dr. Kuno, walked in the next morning, rearranging some things on the cart; he heard a voice.

"I suppose, you wanna ask more questions, don't you?"

Dr. Kuno, dropped the file on the cart, and then turned to Ranma. "Thou had mentioned the other day, doth ye were perfectly fine; that, you were not suppose to be here, am I correct?

"Yeah, I did," Ranma, narrowed, as he mouthed back. "Your point?"

"Then, how about a little pre- test, off the recorded. Dr. Kuno, pushed the files to the side. "So how about it? What do you say?"

Ranma, hesitated, as he bit his red-bottom- quavering lip. "Eh…." Sweat, feel from his forehead; he grew more nervous, by the minute. A flush grew on his face, before he leaped out of his bed, away from his doctor. Ranma, highlighted, a red path across the floor, before he made his way to the other side, of the hospital cart.

Dr. Kuno's eyes widened, as he saw the path. (Ranma…) His thoughts were filled with worry. Nonetheless, he simply pushed the cart aside, to continue. Ranma, watched it rolled to the side, in surprise and in question; all until, he was quickly distracted, by his doctors voice.

"Then, thou come stand right here-" Dr. Kuno, pointing, right in front of him. "-and tell me that.

Silence hit the room.

Dr. Kuno, nodded for Ranma to come. "Go on, prove me wrong. Show me thou art not afraid."

Ranma, winced as he stepped back. "No way man! Are you fucking crazy!"

"If thou pass this, I might just let you leave," Dr. Kuno, pointed out.

"You're a fool of it! I ain't falling for it!" Ranma, snapped back.

"Falling for what? If thou can come stand right here, without any problem. Then, there's no reason why you should be here," Dr. Kuno, explained, making his point.

Ranma, flinched. "That doesn't prove shit!"

"Thou, can take as much time as ye need; I'll be waiting," Dr. Kuno pressed in.

"Well you're just wasting your time; cause I ain't movin," Ranma, clearly declared. On the other hand, he stood there, completely frozen, lost in Dr. Kuno's eyes. He, couldn't take it much longer. The thoughts rushed back; his face turned crimson. Feeling queasy, Ranma, feel to his knees, as he painted the floor red, again.

Dr. Kuno, blinked a few times, as his concern grew. Feeling bad, he went to get his patient some water. "Here-"

Ranma, was trapped between the wall and his doctor. He quickly turned around, as he _accidently_ kicked Dr. Kuno, in his left cheek, right under his eye. In spite of this, not only, had he kicked the doctor; but also, the cup of water, that was in his hands. Ranko, appeared frozen, with her eyes wide open, to realize what she had done.

Dr. Kuno, hissed in a pain, then blinked surprised, from the unexpected strike.

"How can you be so calm?" Ranko, pointed to him. "I just, kicked you in the face!"

Distracted by the un- filmier voice, Dr. Kuno stood there shocked; to see _Ranko_, there, instead of _Ranma_. Not to mention, _Ranma's_ first outburst, since _he's_ been with him. Dr. Kuno, gave her a questioning look, when he went through the files. "Relax, It was just a conditioned reflex, it'll be fine."

"No it wasn't! I meant to do that! Don't think, you can get close, just because you're my _doctor_. I don't care who you are. If you get within 4 feet of me, you'll suffer the consequences, from coming near me." Ranko, retorted back.

"I saw your expression Ranma, I know for a fact it wasn't _intentional_."

"So…. how do you know, I'm _hi_m anyway?" Ranko glared.

"Thou, just called me thy doctor."

Ranko, just widened her eyes, with a glare. (Crap….I did not see that coming.)

Silence hit the room, as Dr. Kuno, went to look over Ranma's file.

Ranko, scowled. "Hey, how about some hot- water over here?"

Dr. Kuno, turned from Ranma's file, to Ranko."I'll call Nurse Rita, right up," Dr. Kuno, pushed the call button on the wall, for Nurse Rita. Once he got done, he went back to Ranma's file, once more.

Ranko, narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"An explanation, for what just happened."

"Well, you most likely aren't, going to find in there," Ranko, put aside, annoyed.

Dr. Kuno, turned away from Ranma's file again; this time to Ranko. "I'm not?"

"No."

"Then would thee care to, explain it to me then?"

Ranko, turned her head away. "You'll find out- soon enough."

A few minutes later, Dr. Kuno, and Ranko, both finally got interrupted, as someone knocked on the door. Dr. Kuno, turned away from Ranko, to answer it.

Nurse Rita, then stepped in, surprised by the scene. First, she turned to Ranko. "What, did you turn yourself into a girl for?" Then, she turned to the doctor. "And what, is that mark on your face?"

Silence, filled the room again, as she gave Ranko a look. "Now Ranko, do you really think, that you could make Dr. Kuno, harm you? Then get away, with finding a female replacement. I don't think so young- lady."

"I am a guy!" Ranko bellowed. ,

"Ranko?" Dr. Kuno, asked.

"That's what, _her_ name is," Nurse Rita, pointed out.

Dr. Kuno, glanced back at the file, bringing back a past moment. "Oh, I see now." Then he turned back, to Nurse Rita. Once he finished the _facts_. Nurse Rita, was about to leave, until she finally saw the blood, that decorated the floor. Her eyes opened wide, as she gasped; she covered his mouth with her hand. Dr. Kuno, noticed this, as he singled for her to fallow him out into the hall. Leaving the door adjured, Ranko, once again, hid behind the cart, getting a close up, of their conversation.

"How long, as he been coughing up blood for?"

"For a while now," Dr. Kuno, shook out of it. "I thought, it might have been from high stress levels; you know, from an anxiety disorder. Withal, methinks there' s something off about it."

"Well, what, is it a pattern thing?" Nurse Rita, queried.

Dr. Kuno, eyed upward, awkwardly in thought. "I don't know. I mean- he's never done that, before?"

"No. Not at all," Nurse Rita replied.

"It's just, every time I walk into the room, he's spits up. To be honest, it's getting worse."

"Nurse Rita, noticed this, and turned him, seriously again. "I know you're worried about him."

"And you're not?" Dr. Kuno asked.

"Of course I am," Nurse Rita, replied. "It's just, your charm, is going kill one of your patients, one of these days."

Dr. Kuno, held back, as he differed. "Hey, don't blame the charm."

"Yeah, figures you would say something like that," Nurse Rita, added in, along with a sigh.

"Look, I've known people, to get these _small_ crushes on their doctors. However, this isn't the case. He hates me Nurse Rita, he _really _hates me. I'm pretty sure, that those aren't the kind thoughts, he is having, when he's in that state," Dr. Kuno, reinsured.

"It happened, to one of your patients before," Nurse Rita, noted slyly.

"That was different. For one, he was different patient. Two, not only was he under hallucinated drugs, he was also, under an antithetic at the time. Just because it happened to one-"

"A few-"

Dr. Kuno, gave Nurse Rita, a annoyed look. "A few patients, it means not, for it wilt to happen to _him_, all right."

"Well weather, it's true or not. I would highly suggest for you, to have a hematologist come down here, and take a look at him," Nurse Rita, suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, but, he as an anxiety disorder, related to intimacy."

"Get a female hematologist, then. Come on Dr. Kuno use your brain; he has the fear of homosexuals, not women."

"Yeah, but his file said-"

"Oh I know what his file says. Look, I know he was intimacy issues, with both. On the other hand, he's just _more_ intimidated with men, then women, that's all."

"Seeing as he is half- girl, that probably would make sense."

Nurse Rita, turned to the watch on her hand. "Well, I have to go see another patient, I'll be back later to check up on him.

(Intimacy issues? Anxiety disorder? ) Ranko, narrowed her brows in question. Then, she twitched at the next thought. (A crush on- who again? I don't see nothing _charming_ about him. He's just a doctor- a very attract-) Ranko's eyes, widened. (No! I didn't? Not again!) Although she denied it, she blushed. She shuddered, as she cupped her mouth, with her hand, once more. (I think, I'm gonna be sick, again.) Saved by discretion, she let her consciousness, gain control again.

Dr. Kuno, came back in, as he poured some hot water, into the cup that was in his hand. He was about hand it to Ranko, when he senesced déjà vu. So, he simply sat the hot water, about five feet from Ranko. "Here"

[AN: Honestly, I didn't see that one coming.]

Ranko, grabbed the mug, and dumped the hot water, over her head.

The moment, she changed back to Ranma, Ranma, ran and jumped back, under his sheets. Dr. Kuno, widened his eyes in shock; as he stumbled back, over his feet. "How? How in the world, did you do that?"

"Fell into a spring," Ranma, mocked seriously.

"Fell into a spring?" Dr. Kuno, asked confused.

No comment.

"Does anyone else know?"

Ranma, nodded.

"In this hospital?"

Ranma, shrugged aside. "Well there's Nurse Rita."

"Besides Nurse Rita; are there any other doctors here, that know about this?"

Ranma, shook his head, as he shrugged at the same time.

"Did your last physician, know about this?"

Ranma, nodded.

"And It's not in your file?"

Ranma, shook his head again.

"Why not?" Dr. Kuno asked.

Ranma, simply turned his head away; he groaned, annoyed and tired. "No more questions."

"Ranma, I have too, it's my job, and it's up to you to answer them. In any case, if ye want to leave this place, thou hast to pass, an upcoming test."

"Can't you just test me then, instead of asking me, all of these stupid questions?"

"Indeed not, Ranma. I can't make the test, innless you answer the questions, I give you." Dr. Kuno, seriously toned.

Ranma, turned back to Dr. Kuno, before he snapped. "Why, the hell not!"

Dr. Kuno, took a deep breath, as he glanced at his file, back to Ranma. "The test, is based off these questions-" Dr. Kuno, replied in sort. He then, held the folder, out to Ranma. "- and your response to them."

"What, me kicking you in the face, ain't a good enough response for you?" He's eyes, gave out a low narrow.

"Yes, but I still need to know what's going on," Dr. Kuno replied.

"Isn't that why, you have my file?"

"Aye, but I need to hear it from you; this is just your file. What you put down in your police report, and what you say now, all have an effect on your file. Which will affect your test, and the chances of you leaving here."

Ranma, got sneaky and curious. "So, did you find something interesting?"

Dr. Kuno, glanced at Ranma. "Aye, I have. There's not number, for a Hematologist in here."

"Hema- what?" Ranma asked.

"Hematologist." Dr. Kuno, emphasized. "A specialized blood doctor. I'm looking for a number, so that I can make an appointment for thee."

"What would I, need a blood doctor for?" Ranma asked.

"To find the actual cause, of thy sickness."

Ranma, looked aside. "Fine, whatever, but I'm telling you doctor, I'm not sick!"

Dr. Kuno and Ranma, got interrupted by a knock on the door. Dr. Kuno, answered to find Nurse Rita, there.

"Here, I came to drop off some lunch for Ranma. How is he?" Nurse Rita, asked.

Dr. Kuno, sighed, as he eyed back. "He's doing all right."

"Well, there's something, I need to discuss with you," Rita added in.

"About-" Dr. Kuno pointed behind him, to Ranma.

Nurse Rita, shook her head, as she lowered her voice. "Patient #26."

"Oh no…" Dr. Kuno, responded. "Okay, let's discuss it over lunch."

Nurse Rita, shrugged aside. "You kind of, took my point there."

Dr. Kuno, took Ranma's food in. "It's lunch, I'll back in a half an hour."

Lunch had past, when Dr. Kuno, came back to room # 207. Once he entered, he noticed that Ranma, was looking everywhere, but him.

Dr. Kuno, with Ranma's file in hand, try to grab his patient's attention. "Ranma?" He, then noticed, that Ranma, wasn't answering; he simply sighed, as he placed his file, down, on the cart.

Ranma, continued to stare at the ceiling; drifting his head, side to side.

Dr. Kuno, at a fair distance, stood behind, beside Ranma; he looked up at the ceiling, trying to find out what Ranma, was looking at. "What art thee looking at?"

Ranma, narrowed at the ceiling. "The ceiling, why the hell, do you care anyway?"

Dr. Kuno, narrowed inward. (I've should've seen, that one coming.) "Very cute, Ranma."

Dr. Kuno's appearance, was closer than usual, to Ranma's Illusion. To his delusion, however, it scared the shit of out him. "Shit!" Ranma panicked. "Stay away from me, man!" (Man, and I didn't even look at him this time.)

He first leapt back, against the wall. The nauseous feeling ate at him, as he leaped over the bed, releasing more blood. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve; a disgusted appearance, spread across his face. After he was done, he slowly picked up his head; throwing annihilated looks, at his doctor. "What the hell do you want form me, doctor?"

Dr. Kuno, was stunned by Ranma's- _all of a sudden_- outburst. "Ranma, what happened?"

Ranma, was back against the wall again. He breathing became heavy, sweat dripped all over his face, as he shivered all over. "How can you do that to people, you sick basterd."

Dr. Kuno's eyes flickered, surprised; not to mention lost- very lost. "Uh- Ranma, what art ye talking about?"

"I am on to you, doctor. You two, deliberately put me here. It was all a fucking set up, wasn't it doctor? I can see right through you. All you guys are nothing fucking lairs."

Dr. Kuno, studied Ranma's look for a minute. Some thoughts, came to his subconscious. Subsequently, his eyes expanded. "Thou heard Nurse Rita and I, talking in the hallway, did ye not?"

"Of course I did. So, you wanna started explaining the truth, or what?" Ranma, hissed furiously.

"Hey, hey there, now, just calm down; I'll explain it to you."

Ranma, glared fiercely, right at his doctor. "Well….go on!"

"Here's what happened. When Nurse Rita, went to pick me up at the airport, She gave your file, and asked if I were interested."

Ranma, blinked, with an angry look. "And?"

"Well, I was, so I took up on the offer."

"Why, what for?" Ranma, asked.

"Uh?" Dr. Kuno's eyes flickered, as he held himself back.

"Well?"

Dr. Kuno, swallowed nervously this time; he looked aside.

"Well?…."

"Doctor?" Ranma, glared, insisting, on any and all answers.

Dr. Kuno, swallowed again. "Well…..because, you aren't like my other patients, that's why."

Ranma, grew fuming. "So, what am I, some source of entertainment; so it'll give you guys an excuse, to lock me up in this freakin' cage!"

Dr. Kuno, grew more serious this time. "Of course not! Thou shall acknowledge, thou art here, because of everything that was put down, in your file."

"What, so my horrible trauma's, are some kind of entertainment for you then. You sick- twisted- basterd."

"No! That's not it either!"

"Then what?" Ranma, inquired pissed. "What makes me so interesting, huh doctor?"

Dr. Kuno, couldn't keep his eyes off of Ranma's. He drew back, a bit more; when Ranma, was the one, who had lend forward, this time. "Well Dr. Kuno!"

Dr. Kuno, signed as he glanced aside, back to his patient. "Well…you just _are_, okay!"

"Cause…I just am…" Ranma, giving a disbelieving narrow at Dr. Kuno. "That's the worst excuse I've heard, since I've been with you."

"What's wrong with me, picking out which patient, that I want to work with?" Dr. Kuno asked.

Ranma, sighed as he rolled his eyes, to the side. "Well, it isn't." Then he shrugged. "Then again, this wouldn't have to do anything, about that stupid _crush_ thing, you guys were talking about now, would it?"

Dr. Kuno, flushed a little, but stayed calm. "Art thou, talking about _my charm_?"

Ranma, gave him an odd glare in return. "Yeah… I guess… I was meaning to asked you about that; but the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Uh…nothing- really; Nurse Rita, just throwing out some ideas," Dr. Kuno shrugged. "That's all."

"What ideas?" Ranma asked.

"Methinks, thou wouldst not, want to know," Dr. Kuno put in wisely.

Ranma, growled, as his voice grew louder. "What ideas!"

Dr. Kuno, singed. "I'll put it in sort. It evolves two men."

Ranma, turned his head back to the wall, and closed his eyes shut. "Then forget it, I don't wanna know."

"For someone with Homophobia, I wouldn't think so."

Ranma, looked away, as he sighed, with only a slight growl, this time. "Here we go again. A bunch of freak go to clobbering me, and suddenly I'm homophobic. I ain't afraid of nothin', you got that!"

"Well, there's no doubt, thou art showing signs."

"How, would you know?" Ranma, snapped with a glare.

Dr. Kuno's eyelids open and closed, as he pulled back. He swallowed, and he calmly came to a solution. "Because I'm your doctor, that's how I know." For just that minute, Dr. Kuno, felt relived. "Anyways, I've called for a Physician, to come take a look at thee."

"I thought it was a hematologist, or whatever the hell, you called it." Ranma, paused for a moment. "It better not, be another man."

Dr. Kuno, turned away for a minute, and sighed. (And he says he's not homophobic.)

"Relax, we couldn't get a hold a female hematologist; so I got my cousin Saber, to come. She may not be a hematologist, but I think she would even do better. If I brought a male physician here, to take a look at you, you'd just lose control, and knock him out."

Ranma, blinked several times. "Woo, woo, woo….back up a minute, who did you say, was my Physician again?"

"My cousin, Saber."

"Your- cousin?" Ranma, run out of words.

"She's a female physician, is there a problem with that?" Dr. Kuno, asked in reinsurance.

"Is she going to have to, share her file work- with you?" Ranma, inquired, sacred, that the answer, would mostly likely, be yes.

"Indeed so Ranma, of course, she's gonna have to; I'm your doctor. We have to find out, what's wrong with thee, and I have to be the one to do it. Withal, it matters not, who sees you; no matter what, they're going to have to, share their work with me."

Ranma, grumbled under his breath. "Well, ain't that just fucking peachy."

"Now, as long as it doesn't concern thy care; then I don't need to know. So it all depends."

Silence hit.

"Why, is there something, that ye not want me to know?" Dr. Kuno asked.

Ranma, glared furiously at his doctor. "Hey! You're the one whose keeping secrets!"

"Yeah, and there's a pretty good damn, reason why, I'm not telling them to thee?" Dr. Kuno, fastened in, frustrated.

"Well, if it's gonna make me leave, then maybe you should tell me?"

"Not, until you tell me yours first; depending on what it is."

Ranma, flushed and turned away, from his doctor. In that moment, he shrugged. "No way, doc!"

Dr. Kuno, was taken aback, shocked. "Why not?"

"Because it's disgusting and down- right embarrassing. Just thinking about it, makes me wanna-"

Ranma, went over the bed again, as he relinquished his queasiness. After he was done, he lifted his head. "Shit, not again."

Dr. Kuno, shook his head. (Not again….this is getting bad.) Dr. Kuno, finally kneeled down himself, as he slowly crawled up to Ranma's blood; that was on the other side, of Ranma's bed. [AN: Bottom-right] "Ranma…" Dr. Kuno sighed. "Ranma- look at me?"

Ranma, tuned to his right, facing, even- more away from him.

"Ranma, there's a whole trail of blood, from your bed, all the way to that cart, over there."

Ranma, shrugged. "So."

Dr. Kuno, blinked shocked, a little scared himself, by Ranma's answer. "How many times, have ye used that bucket?"

Ranma, shrugged again. "Don't remember." He narrowed aside. "Seeing, as you guy took it away from me, in the first place."

Dr. Kuno, smirked aside, seriously. "You'll get it back, I promise you that."

"Promise?"

Dr. Kuno, let out a small chuckle, yet still worried. (He cares more about that bucket, then his own blood loss.) He, grew serious again. "Please, Ranma, just listen to me, just this once okay."

Ranma, glanced at Dr. Kuno for a quick seconded. "Go on, I'm listening."

Dr. Kuno, didn't remove his eyes, from Ranma, not once."Look, whatever it is that's making you sick, just try to restrain yourself, and try to think about something else, okay. I know it'll be tough, but I know thou can do it, all right?" Dr. Kuno, was still, waiting for Ranma's reinsurance.

Ranma, glanced back at him again, with a shrug. "Sure."

"Oh…and Ranma…she's coming tomorrow around at seven," Dr. Kuno cleared.

Now Ranma, was back on _real_ focus. "Tomorrow!"

"Aye, of course tomorrow, why wouldn't she?"

Ranma, shivered at the thought, of telling her the truth.

Dr. Kuno, looked at his watch. "Hey now, thou shall not worry, all right, everything will be just fine." Dr. Kuno, glanced at his watch. "It's getting late; maybe thou should get some rest.

A silent moment hit, while Ranma and Dr. Kuno, were absorbed , in each other's eyes.

At first Ranma blushed a bit; making Dr. Kuno, fill his head, with an endless amount of questions. Before Dr. Kuno knew it, he saw tears falling, straight from Ranma's eyes.

Dr. Kuno, in almost a whisper. "Ranma…"

Ranma, gave him a small grin, as he wiped his tear with his sleeve. "This is stupid. I shouldn't be crying in front of you, of all people."

"It's all right Ranma. Crying is a good thing, it's a healthy emotion; there's no need worry."

Ranma, finally released his sleeve. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some more rest."

Dr. Kuno, nodded in understanding. The minute he walked up to the door. He, stopped for a minute, before he turned back to Ranma. "Good night Ranma." Dr. Kuno, could barely hear it, but he did.

"Night, Dr. Kuno…"

Dr. Kuno, finally turned out the light, with a satisfying grin on his face. Nothing evil, just satisfying; glad to see that, they were starting to get on good terms. With that, he walked out, as he gently closed the door, pulling it shut toward him. He held on the handle for a minute, before he let out a sigh. After that, he finally made his way, down the hall.


	4. Pressure

**Chapter Three**

**Pressure**

Ranma, tossed a turned.

"Hey!"

"Wait…"

"What, are you guys doing?"

"No…wait…"

"Don't do this guys!"

"No….no!"

"Don't!...stop!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

Ranma, atomically sat up, panting in sweat, as tears feel from his eyes. The insomnia, ever so worse, made unwanted flashbacks, drift back to his mind; he felt trapped. Ranma, brought himself into his cuddled potion, cradling himself; with his perpetual tears, streaming down his face, endlessly.

The images, flipped through his head. From the day, he met them. To the day, they found out about his girl side. To the day, they tore him from limb to limb. To the day, he ended up in _this very_ psychiatric hospital.

Disrupted, by the thunder outside; it jolted Ranma, back to awareness. He laid back down, awake, feeling empty. He let out a long sigh. (There's no way, I could sleep now.) Ranma, sighed as he stared at the ceiling, waiting, for the rest of the hour to pass. To his, disclosure, it was sorter then what he thought.

Five-thirty hit, when Ranma, heard someone come into the room. His tired voice reached Dr. Kuno. "Why the hell, are you here?"

Dr. Kuno, turned to him. "Shh… go back to sleep. I'm just in here to grab a few things. I'll be back later."

Ranma, glared at his doctor. "As if."

"Storm, keeping you up?" Dr. Kuno, smirked.

"Uh…" Ranma, paused for a minute. (If I tell him what's really going on, he's gonna wanna question father. If I just agree, then he'll go away.) "Yeah…" He glanced out, the barred window. "It's just the storm."

Dr. Kuno, wasn't convinced; he turned to Ranma. (What…does he think I'm _stupid_ or something?) He slowly, walked up to Ranma's bed.

Ranma's back, was all ready to the wall. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Dr. Kuno, stopped, five feet away. "What's really keeping you up, Ranma?"

Ranma, turned away. (Shit…well, so much for that.)

"Is it- _him_?" Dr. Kuno, asked.

Ranma, sat in his cuddled position once again, cradling himself. He tapped his fingers to his knee; circled his thumbs, around each other, and tapped his feet together, in the process.

With just a tent of moonlight, Dr. Kuno, saw Ranma, nod.Right after, he heard Ranma,snuffle up, whatever tears he had shed.

"Shh…Hey- hey there, it'll be all right." The only thing Dr. Kuno, could really do, was comfort him with his words; and get something to calm him down, for the moment. "If thou would like, I could get you something to help you get back to sleep. "Milk, Hot chocolate, maybe Chamomile Tea, Yogurt, music perhaps. I would give you any pills right now, but I can't; not in your condition. Still, there must be something I could do."

The snuffles, continued. "Don't, make me go back to sleep."

Dr. Kuno, kneeled down on one his knees, and looked directly at Ranma; with whatever light he could see Ranma, with. "Ranma, you need your rest."

"I-" Ranma, choked as his voice cried out. "I- can't. (He looks even more attractive with the moonlight, reflecting against him.) I-" Ranma, blushed deeply this time, as he hung his head down.

Dr. Kuno, studied him with his own odd expression. (Is he- blushing- again?)

Ranma, covered his mouth as he sprung over, to the other end of the bed; he discharged more blood. [AN: Let's just say it was his new spot, ever since they took his bucket away.]

"Ranma…are you okay?" Dr. Kuno, inquired. "Art thou sure, there's nothing that I could get thee?"

Ranma, shook his head.

Dr. Kuno, sighed as kneeled down, on both his knees, this time.

"Try closing your eyes."

Ranma, swallowed tense again, but finally closed his eyes. "If you move any closer, you're dead."

"I'm not going anywhere Ranma," Dr. Kuno, reminded him. "Now try to get rid of any negative thoughts."

"Well, I can't really think of anything now; since you're in here and stuff," Ranma expressed.

Dr. Kuno, gave out another exhale. "Just think calm thoughts, breathe deeply and slowly." Dr. Kuno, could tell, by the way Ranma, was breathing, that he was still on the edge. "Don't be so tense, let your muscles relax. Remember, keep nice- calm, relaxing thoughts."

Ranma, didn't change.

"Look, I have another patient to check up on; so just focus on that for now," Dr. Kuno implied.

Ranma, nodded in reply. Just when Dr. Kuno, was about to leave; he heard a voice.

"Doctor…. Could I get my bucket back; or perhaps a new one, or something?"

Dr. Kuno, looked back with a small grin. "Sure thing, Ranma."

Seven-thirty hit, when Ranma, heard the sound of keys, unlocking the door; assuming it was Dr. Kuno. (So, he finally found a bucket?) However, to Ranma's dismay, it wasn't Dr. Kuno; coming back with a bucket. Neither was it Nurse Rita, with a bucket; or anyone with a bucket, for that matter. It was some strange women. A women who he didn't know. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my _room_?"

The women, put down her things, turned to Ranma, and laughed. She had long black hair, which she wore up all the time. She had, bright brown eyes, and a nice face. Her body was small, like Ranko's; which fit into a red polo shirt, wearing a white one underneath, with dark-blue pants. Even her uniform, had fit her quiet fine, as well.

[AN: Must be genetic- j/k]

"Why, I'm your Physician, Saber, Tachi's cousin. Didn't Tachi, tell you I was coming?" She put her finger, under in chin, in thought. "Umm…Well, at least I thought he told me, that he told you, that I was coming."

Ranma, relaxed a bit. "Oh- it's _you_, I must've forgotten."

"So, you must be Ranma Saotome." She walked up to his bed, and held out her hand.

Ranma, still felt a little intimidated, but let her shake his hand. "I've heard so much about you. Tachi, hasn't shut up about you since."

Ranma, narrowed his brow a bit. "He what?"

Saber, laughed again. "Awe…relax, there's nothing to worry about?" She turned around, and grabbed some paper- work out of Ranma's file. "Well, let's see here. I see, we're here, for some blood test. Very well then, let's get started."

Ranma, shook a bit, afraid of whatever was yet to come.

"So, when did your sickness start. Tachi told me, it was you first met him."

Ranma, nodded.

"Okay, and he also told me, that it was getting worse."

Ranma, nodded again.

"Do you normally eat, anything before hand?"

Ranma, shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Now, is it more a food discharge, or a blood discharge?"

Ranma, frowned, but look straight at her, with the answer. "Blood."

"Tachi, told me, that it happens a lot of the time, when he's around," Saber, pointed out.

Ranma, looked aside. "Humph. All the time."

Saber, seemed satisfied, she was going somewhere with this. "And, no one else?"

Ranma, shook his head. "Why?"

"It's just he told me, that Nurse Rita told him; that you've never vomited in front of her before."

Ranma, sighed. "Oh."

"I also heard that, you have an intimacy issue, as well-" Saber, poured out.

"Look! There's nothing wrong with me!" Ranma declared, in obvious denial.

Saber, gave him a look. "Well, look, here's the thing. I'm gonna have to draw some blood from you, and run some test. You know… like how much blood you're losing. If anything infectious got in, or not…. anything like that. Who knows, it could be just from nerves. I mean Tachi is a-" She coughed slightly, aside. "a man, and you're-"

Ranma, rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Saber, gave him a serious look. "I know, how nerve- wreaking it could be. Especially, since Tachi is- has, his own way of viewing on life." She cleared her throat.

Ranma, narrowed at her, suspicious. "You wanna explain, why you keep covering up things about my _doctor_?"

Saber, sighed. "It's just that some things, are better left unsaid.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this done and over with."

"So, you don't mind any physical contact?" Saber, asked out directly.

"I don't have too- much of a problem with it. Just don't start hitting on me and stuff."

Saber, smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I promise." She, then, brought some equipment out. She first cheeked Ranma's heart- beat, some pressure points, his eyes; blinding him with the light. Next, she cheeked inside his mouth, checked his temperature, ear- pressure and so on. She had him walk around the room a bit; and believe or not, made him to jumping jacks.

Ranma, was just getting annoyed now.

"Do you ever feel faint, dizzy; any headaches?"

Ranma, nodded. "Yeah; they should really re-place those damn lights."

Saber, laughed with a shrug. "Yeah, I know how that is."

After she ran a few more test; she was silent for a moment.

"Well?" Ranma, asked.

"Well-" Saber, was about to continue; when they both heard a knock on the door.

Saber, went over to open it. "Oh hi Tachi."

Ranma, immediately dove under the covers.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but he asked for a bucket earlier… so here," Dr. Kuno, handed her, the same old bucket. He shrugged aside. "Just in case, if he gets sick again."

"Why won't you come in for a minute," Saber, suggested.

"Yeah, but Nurse Rita, is waiting for-"

Nurse Rita, came from behind him; then she looked at Saber. "Let's just make it quick."

Saber, nodded to her. "Right."

Dr. Kuno and Nurse Rita, walked in, to see Ranma, concealed away in his sheets.

"Ranma Saotome, out!" Nurse Rita, demanded.

"Never!"

Dr. Kuno, turned to Nurse Rita. "Don't worry about it, I got this."

Dr. Kuno, being sly, cleaver, and sneaky; not to a mention a little spiteful. He walked up Ranma's bed, at this time; standing at the length of six- feet. "Ranma, just so you know, that I am, only two feet from you."

Ranma, tried his best to stay calm. "Not huh? You're just saying that, to scare me. I know you wouldn't dear, come that close to me; you don't have nerve too."

"Well, you know, if I put this bucket under your bed; I'll be even closer."

Ranma, hared the bucket sliding; when he snapped the sheets off. As quickly as he could; he crawled all the way to the top coroner, of his bed. "Back off you shitty jerk!" After Ranma's breathing cooled down; he noticed that nothing happened anyway. Ranma, wore a face that could kill. "Why, you fucking lair!"

Nurse Rita, walked up past Dr. Kuno. "Ranma, you're just fine; there's no reason to shout, so just calm down."

"Please forgive my impudence; I was only trying to get you out. Not to mention the fact, that's the only way I know how to do it," Dr. Kuno explained quickly.

Even though Ranma's glare, seemed like, _it_ could clobber Dr. Kuno, to death; he couldn't help but being lured in, by his eyes. Ranma, went so red so much; that everyone in the room could see it _clearly_. Nurse Rita and Saber, exchanged looks.

Ranma, cover his mouth again, with one hand, as he signaled, the other, for them, to hand the bucket, over to him.

Dr. Kuno, looked at Ranma, to the bucket. "Thou want this?"

Ranma, nodded.

Dr. Kuno, gave Ranma another look. "You're just… going to have to get it yourself."

Ranma, widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Dr. Kuno!" Saber and Nurse Rita, called out.

"Now, I don't wanna have to clean his sheets, if he gets blood all over them." Nurse Rita, was about to head for the bucket, until a hand held her back.

"Stay back," Dr. Kuno, commanded.

Nurse Rita and Saber, stared at them shocked. Dr. Kuno, was usually clam in tough situations, not harsh.

"I just wanna see, if he could do It or not?" Dr. Kuno, looking for anyway to help Ranma, out.

Nurse Rita and Saber, turned to Dr. Kuno; wondering, what he was planning. Before the three knew it, Ranma, leapt off the bed, and gave a few good kicks to Dr. Kuno, to the wall.

Nurse Rita and Saber, stared in amazement. Dr. Kuno, did to; with the exception of him, holding his sore spots, in pain. After that Ranma, puked up, _even_ more blood, into the bucket. Dr. Kuno, looked at Ranma, with guilt. (Well, I was sure not expecting this.) "Ranma…."

Ranma, finally drew from the bucket, looking directly at Dr. Kuno, in hostile. Before, the un-favorable thoughts hit Ranma's head, he turned to the other two. "Why won't all fucking get out, and leave me alone already, seesh." Ranma, went to crawl back under his blankets.

When Ranma, thought he was safe, he peaked out to see Saber, about go out the door. To his disappointment, she simply turned around, as she closed the door behind her. "You may have them fooled, but I, on the other hand, ain't so easy to be mislead."

Ranma, widened his eyes in shock. "You're not?"

"Ranma, I saw your expression back there; hell, I think everyone seen it back there."

Ranma, glared at her. "No fooln' _bitch_."

Saber, wore a small grin on her face. "Try all you can, you can't hide anything from me."

Ranma, blinked confused. "I can't?"

"No. I know when someone has fallen'- for cousin's charm," Saber, notified.

"Feel for-" Ranma, trying to figure it out. "His- charm?"

"Well, quite frankly, it's common around hospitals."

Ranma, was stumped. "Huh?"

"It just means that a lot patients, get these _small_ crushes, on their doctors. However, in your case- it's pretty bad. You may have severe case of homophobia; that doesn't necessarily mean, you can't have a crush on your doctor."

Ranma, looked bewildered. "Crush- on- _him_?"

"Just think about it. Your doctor, enters the room. The moment you see him, your eyes met; which makes you blush. Then you have all these crazy thoughts. The kind of thoughts, which make you _want_ to puke; in your case blood. From the anxiety you have; from being around him. Thus, you think it's wrong, because he's another guy, and you're homophobic."

"You-" Ranma, twitched. "You think I'm puking up blood, because I seem to, out of nowhere, have a crush on my doctor?"Ranma, questioned with a glare. He shuddered, before he automatically went back to the mop- bucket. Once he got done, he narrowed up at Saber. "There's no fucking way, I have a crush on that jerk! You, are fucking nuts! If you think that way; then maybe you should be the one, locked up in here instead."

Saber, just smirked. "You're just being too stubborn, to admit it."

"I am not, because I don't even have those kinds of feelings, for-" Ranma, swallowed. "-_him_ in the first place."

Saber, chuckled. "So, you don't mind; that I share my work, with your crush-" She cleared her throat. "-doctor."

Ranma, eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "No! You can't! You wouldn't!-"

"-I don't have the nerve too; don't compare me to my cousin, please," Saber finished.

Ranma, narrowed at her and growled.

"So admit it then!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Just admit it, Ranma!"

"I have nothing to admit!"

"Just, admit it all ready, seesh."

"I don't have to, say shit!"

"Ranma, I have to write down something over here," Saber implied.

"Then, just blame it on the stupid anxiety; he'll fall for it."

"Fine," Saber, scribbled down her notes; without noticing, that Ranma, was all ready on the other side of the cart."

"I'm puking up blood, from anxiety, because I'm _love_- _sick_-" He ripped the note out of her hand. "Give me that! You can't write that either! I'm not love- sick!"

"Then, just tell me the truth!"

"No! I'm not about to admit, that I have crush on that bastard!

"Then that paper is mine! Oh…and Ranma, unlike the others; I'll cross your bogus lines of intimacy."

"Hey! You can't say, anything about that!" Ranma, snapped.

"Oh yeah, well I just did; so give that note back to me."

"No way!

"Give it!"

"Not on your life, you crazy bitch!"

"Then, I'll just have-" She, gave him a look. "_Dr. Kuno_, come in here and get it."

"Oh yeah, as if he can really take it from me."

"He does, have his ways." She, looked to the wall, with an evil grin on her face. "Or, I could just tell him myself."

Ranma, gave her a nasty look, when his brow twitch. "Don't you dear, push that call- button."

"Then tell me the truth!"

"No!" Ranma, stepped back, keeping the note away from her.

"Then hand me the note!"

"No, cause you'll just show it to him."

Saber, held out her hand. "I promise to change it, if you hand it back to me."

Ranma, took a deep breath. "Fine- but only if I get to see what you're writing."

"Fine."

Saber, got down to write her new note.

The causes for Ranma's blood- discharge, is from a mental disorder that consist of bipolar disorder, eating disorders; stress, obsessive- compulsive disorder, and other physical symptoms. Patient #207, could be highly confused and delusional; by high- blood pressure, dizziness, and insomnia. Sometimes brought on by an affection.

"What the hell, is that suppose to mean?" Ranma, asked.

Saber, just looked up at Ranma. "It just means, love- sickness is a mental disorder, and these are all the systems."

Ranma, glared at her. "Bull- shit! We're fucking done with this appointment! I don't care anymore, so get the hell out!"

"Now, Ranma, there's no-"

Saber and Ranma, both got distracted again, by a knock on the door. Saber, opened it to find Nurse Rita, there.

"Why, hello here –again, Nurse Rita," Saber, put in happily.

"Did you figure out, what's wrong with him yet?"

"Yeah, it was simple."

Nurse Rita, blinked. "So, what was it?"

Saber, gave Ranma, a sneaky grin, as she picked up her _real _notes, to hand them to Nurse Rita.

Ranma, changed his mind at the last minute, and grabbed the notes out of her hand, so Nurse Rita, wouldn't see.

"No! Give me those notes back! I need to give those to your-"

"Shut up!" Ranma, yelled, backing away from Saber.

Saber, gave him a look. "That wasn't what, I was going to say."

"I had it up to here, with your bull- crap. You selfish, _good- for- nothing_ bitch."

"Saotome, Ranma! That's no way, to talk to a young lady, young man," Nurse Rita, sunk in.

Ranma, turned away.. "Humph, what young lady. All I see is a twisted, back-stabbing lair!" He then turned to Nurse Rita, and pointed at Saber. "You don't know what kind of _hell, _she just put me though." Ranma, held Saber's notes in the air, as he was about to tear them, from piece to piece.

Saber, grew serious this time. "Ranma….no, please don't! I was just joking around. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted you, to tell me the truth, okay. So please, don't-"

"Shut up! I'm tried listening, to your bull!"

"Just give them back!" Saber, went for the notes.

"No!" Ranma, drew back, some more.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Ranma!" Saber, went for the notes; just as she grabbed, the end of the pages. They continued, to pull them back and forth, from each other; when they failed to realize that Dr. Kuno, was standing right there, next to Nurse Rita.

Nurse Rita, turned to Dr. Kuno. "Hey."

Dr. Kuno, lowered his voice to Nurse Rita. "What's going on?"

Nurse Rita, shook her head. "I don't know; I've never seen Ranma, act this way before."

"Yeah, and not only that, but I've never seen Saber, like this before, earthier," Dr. Kuno slide in.

"Maybe, they're just having an off day, or something?"

Dr. Kuno, blinked. "Maybe."

"Look Ranma, if you don't hand over those notes, I'm gonna have to test you all over again."

"What test, huh? You seem to know on what it is, pretty clearly."

Saber, raised her brows in shock. "So you really do?"

Ranma, caught on immediately. "No! That's not what I meant, and _you _know it!"

Saber, let go without realizing, and snapped her fingers. "Drat!"

Ranma, narrowed at her stupidly. "Well, that's just comes to show you, how focused you are."

"Ranma….You don't wanna tear those up."

"No? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, those are the _real_ notes!"

Ranma, stopped and blinked, confused. "Real notes?"

"Well you know. The charts, the data; to show if there was anything else wrong. Like I said, if those notes get destroyed; I'm gonna have to re- test you all over again; I'm sure, you won't like that."

"You're, the one who started all this mess."

"If you don't believe me…the paper is right in your hands. You could just look at it."

Ranma, looked at the notes; he looked at Saber. Ranma, looked at the graph; he looked at Saber, again. Ranma, looked at the data; he looked at Saber, once more.

"How do I know that this, isn't one of your stupid tactics, huh?"

"Because it's test for your blood pressure, _heart_ rate-" Saber, smirk. [AN: Saber and I, both had a kick out of that one.] "-temperature, bacterial infection, blood clots, antibodies, platelets. "Saber, dug through her thoughts a bit deeper. "How much hemoglobin you have… the count of, how many different types, of blood cells you have. Even to see, if there's any other type of disorders, you might have…so on, and so on."

"So, where did you put the other notes, huh?" Ranma, glared.

Saber, gave Ranma, an evil glare. "They're still on the-"

"You better shut your mouth, if you know, what's good for you." Ranma, glared. He swallowed, trying to get his breathing under- control.

Saber, shrugged. "Hey, you asked."

Saber and Ranma, struggled over the notes, when they both had turned, to see Dr. Kuno, there.

Ranma, blinked shocked; then he glared. "How long where you here for, huh?"

Saber, simply smirked.

Ranma, glared at her. "Zip it saber!"

Saber, glared right at him back. "And if I were you; I would make the wise choice of you going over there, and protecting those _other_ notes.

Ranma, stood still. (Crap, she has a point.)

"So, what the heck, are you here for anyway?" Ranma, not in the mood for blushing- much.

"He came in, when you guys started to fight over those notes," Nurse Rita replied.

"Oh." Ranma and Saber, in unison.

"To come pick up those notes, that you guys were fighting over," Dr. Kuno, answered. (That's strange, he hasn't spit up yet.)

Saber, with the notes her hand; she gave them to Dr. Kuno. Of course with Ranma, watching her closely, at a distance and all. Saber, tuned back at Ranma. "Don't worry Ranma, I'll keep your little secret."

Ranma, flushed hot- red this time. "Shut the hell up, bitch!"

Dr. Kuno, turned to Rita, as he lowered his voice. "I'll meet you in group therapy, in ten minutes okay.

Nurse Rita, nodded her head. "Sure."

With that, Dr. Kuno and Saber, finally left.

Nurse Rita, turned to Ranma. "Come with me?"

Ranma, nodded; but before he left with Rita. He quickly grabbed the fake notes, and shoved them under his mattress. Rita, just gave out questioning looks.

Ranma, fallowed Rita, to another room down the hall. The room for once wasn't all white; yet the walls and floors of this place, were all wooden. The windows in there, were not barred, yet very high. There where plastic chairs, with mental legs; sitting in a circle. Ranma, looked at the group of people, who were sitting in the chairs. Then, he saw the empty one, sitting in front of him.

"This isn't, what I think it is, is it?" Ranma, inquired. His eyes, finally caught Dr. Kuno, sitting in one of the chairs.

Dr. Kuno, underhanded Ranma's seat, out to him. "Why, won't thee take a seat," he suggested.

Ranma's eyes, grew wide, as he felt everyone staring at him. He flushed in anger, as he swallowed. He felt the room, spin for a minute. (I think I'm gonna be-). He quickly covered his mouth, as blood, first dripped on the seat, and then onto the floor; he tried to escape.

Ranma, felt a tug on his arm, as Nurse Rita, pulled him back. "Wait….Ranma."

Ranma, in that instant, was about to clobber her; but kept his clam. He couldn't do it; Nurse Rita, was a women. Yelling at her was one thing, beating her up, was another.

Nurse Rita, came in as close as she could; she lowered her voice. "Just, give it a try, okay."

Ranma, felt as if he could kill Dr. Kuno, again, again, and again. He simply growled, as he stood there. He looked away. "I guess I got no choice in this, do I?"

"I'm afraid not, young man. Now, stay here, while I go get something, to clean up your mess up."

Ranma's eyes, through dagger's at Dr. Kuno. "I told you, I didn't want to be here."

"Please Ranma, calm down; go ahead, and introduce yourself," Dr. Kuno, in a asking- type of way.

Ranma, growled under his breath. He turned to everyone in the room. The group exchanged glances, with each other.

Dr. Kuno, gave him a look, as he nodded him on.

Ranma, looked at the group again, and sighed; he glanced at the wall, then back. "I'm Ranma…Saotome-" (This really sucks!) "-of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." He, took another breath. "I'm seventeen years old, and-" Then, he got lost in his own thoughts for a minute. "-finally not engaged to anyone, anymore." Ranma, glared at everyone in the group, before he took a quick glance, back to Dr. Kuno. "So, there….satisfied now."

Dr. Kuno, cleared his throat. "Very well then, how about we start going around the room; so that way everyone gets to know one another. "

Ranma, noticed everyone around the room, looking at one another.

Dr. Kuno, sighed. "Yano?"

Yano, slowly looked up at Dr. Kuno, before he backed away, in his chair.

Dr. Kuno, walked up, to chair, Ranma, was looking at. Dr. Kuno, sat down by it, as he looked up at Yano. "It's okay, Yano." Dr. Kuno, pointed back at Ranma. "That's Ranma, he's a new member to our group."

Yano's eyes shook. "Group?"

Dr. Kuno, then let out a more personal question. "Do you know, where you are, Yano?"

Yano, looked around, as he shook his head, back and forth, frantic. "No," don't! I know where I am. I think- I think-" He, lifted his arm to his head, trying to think.

"Where are you, Yano?" Dr. Kuno, inquired.

"No! No! I remember this place." He, cradle his head in his arms. "I'm lost- so scared-so tired- so very tired," he, continued muttering to himself, as tears ran down his face.

[AN: I'm writing this way on purpose; because Yano has schizophreniform; which is a thought disorder.)

Dr. Kuno, sat back down in his chair, as everyone around the room, exchanged glances. Ranma, took a glimpse at everyone in the room.

Nurse Rita, finally came back in, as she cleaned up Ranma's chair.

Dr. Kuno, underhand a seconded time, to Ranma. "Please sit down."

Ranma, first look at Akira, as Akira, gave him an odd look in return. Then Ranma, turned to Kashi; however Kashi, didn't notice. In any case, Ranma, noticed how far his chair was from the other two. To find out, it wasn't that far; Ranma shook his head, as he stepped back. "There's no way!" He, stepped back father, about to make his escape. "You can't make me!"

Nurse Rita, simply pulled his chair, back to the wall. She gave him a look. "Better?"

Ranma, sighed and blinked a few times, before he nodded. He, went to take his seat, as Dr. Kuno, let the next person go.

Anoki, rocked back and forth in his chair. "Hi, I'm Anoki. Do you wanna play a game?"

"What game?" Ranma, shrugged.

Anoki, got up, walking around everyone one else; tapping everyone on their shoulder. "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Go-"

Ranma, jumped out of his seat, and ran to the other side of the room. "Back off!" Anoki, saw Ranma panting heavily. He blinked in question. "What- what happened?"

Dr. Kuno, answered. "You were playing a children's game, with the group."

"I- I don't remember that."

Dr. Kuno, glanced at Ranma, back Anoki. "It's all right, why won't thee take a seat.

Anoki, finished off the circle, as he finally made it back to his seat.

"Okay, Kaori, you're up."

Kaori, turned her head away. "No way! Why should I?"

Dr. Kuno, sighed. "How about you introduce yourself, to our new member, to the group."

"No!" Kaori, snapped.

Dr. Kuno, looked back at Ranma, to see, that he had not let out, any reaction. Dr. Kuno, sighed again, with his head down, until he caught Ranma, staring at another chair. Dr. Kuno, looked up the chair, and the person, sitting in it. "How about you Daichi?"

"Why?" Daichi ,asked.

Dr. Kuno, then, kneeled down by his chair; he first, took a quick peep, at Ranma, to find any reaction, before he turned back to Daichi. "Do you not _want_ to, introduce yourself?"

"What for? What reason would I have to, introduce myself for?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi, we have a new member," Tatewaki, half-turned to Ranma, back to Daichi.

As soon as Daichi, saw Ranma; his past came to his own mind. He stood up faint, as the flashbacks kept rolling in his head. Feeling emotionally numb, he walked un-stabled, across the room. Picturing, that Ranma, was someone else; he started to release his own anger.

"What are you doing here, you filthy bastard, huh? What do you want from me?"

Daichi, edged Ranma, against the wall. Ranma's eyes widened, as he shook, uncontrollably. Not, just because Daichi's out of control emotion. Not only because Daichi, was a guy, with benefits; more or less, it was the words, that sounded all too filmier. Not only had trapped Ranma, against the wall, but in his memories as well.

"You should be dead, after what you done." He was about strike Ranma, to beat the living shit out of him; until Ranma, ducked, tripped him, and ran to the other side of the room.

Daichi, got up as he chased him. "Do you really think, running, is going to help you this time, you're wrong!"

The chase continued, until Dr. Kuno, go in- between them. Ranma, looked up at him, in shock; he heard Dr. Kuno, being to speak. "Daichi, please, try to calm down."

"Move!" Daichi, commanded.

"I'm sorry Daichi, but I cannot let you hurt any patients here. He's not here, Daichi." Dr. Kuno, turned slightly, still having his control, on Daichi. "This is Ranma, not Ryota. Trust me Daichi, he won't even touch you," Dr. Kuno, warned him.

Daichi, feel to his knees; as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm soo, soo, sorry." He looked at his trembling hands. I don't know why I did that."

Ranma, felt relaxed again. "It's- okay, Daichi."

Kashi, ran over, to help Daichi, up. "Come on Daichi, I'll take you back to your seat."

Daichi, looked from his to Ranma, to Kashi. "Okay."

Kashi, took Daichi's hand, as they head back to their seats.

Dr. Kuno, took a breath, relaxing a bit himself.

"I'll go next," Kashi put in.

"Very well then," Dr. Kuno, nodded him on.

"As you figured out, I'm Kashi; I'm 23. I'm going through OCD right now; and I'm Daichi's boyfriend."

Ranma, twitched a bit. "I'm going to pretended, you didn't just say that."

"You two, are nothing but perverts!" Kaori, snapped.

"You just don't understand," Kashi, retorted back.

"I for one, as hell as sure don't. Heck, I get called a pervert, for no reason," Ranma, responded lately.

"Yeah, no one once to hear about your stupid love- life. You're just desperate; especially for someone, who's dating a PTSD gay guy," Akichi annoyed.

"Now- now, guys; Kashi and Daichi, have the right, to express their feelings," Dr. Kuno, added in.

"Can we just change the subject, please, seesh," Ranma, not wanting- at all- to go back to those thoughts.

"Right, very well then, who wants to go next?" Dr. Kuno, questioned.

This time, Naoki and Kaori, got into it.

"You go!"

"No! You go!"

A tom-cat fight was about to begin.

"Girls! Girls! One or the other," Dr. Kuno, put in.

Naoki and Kaori, pointed to one another.

"Girls!" Nurse Rita, shouted.

Naoki and Kaori, looked back at Nurse Rita.

"Now, how come, we're always the one's getting yelled at?" Naoki questioned.

"Who knows," Kaori shrugged. She turned around the folded her arms.

"I guess, I go next!" Akichi said in a angry tone. "Man, I've had enough, of hearing the two of you too."

"Well, everyone's getting sick of you too," Kaori, acting sullen.

Akichi, grabbed her by her shit. "You wanna make something out of this, bitch!"

Nurse Rita and Dr. Kuno, observed Ranma's expression, knowing something went wrong.

"Akichi" Nurse Rita, warned him.

"Why won't you learn to; not get into all of our fucking business." He said, erked off.

"Akichi, listen to your nurse," Dr. Kuno, ordered.

"Make me, you asshole!" Akichi, forced Kaori's hands on his. "Well go on, choke me to death; you know you want too."

"As if! I would rather you be trapped in this crappy place, before I ever think of you finding a way out1" Kaori hissed back.

Dr. Kuno, finally used the oldest trick, in Akichi's book, actually. "You know, Akichi, there's been a known' fugitive, in the area, carrying around a big- giant brown- stuffed teddy- bear."

Akichi, frowned, when he slowly, released his grasp on Kaori. He hung his head down, and walked slowly back to his seat, depressed.

Nurse Rita, and Dr. Kuno exchange looks.

"Kaori, It's your turn," Nurse Rita, ordered.

"No!" Kaori hollered out.

Nurse Rita, came around to Kaori. "Did you take your meds this morning, like I told you to?"

Kaori, just sat there, tapping her foot.

"Kaori?" Nurse Rita put in.

Kaori, looked aside, but then finally looked at Nurse Rita. "No, I didn't."

"And why didn't you?" Nurse Rita, asked.

Kaori, sprung out of her chair; into the nurses face. "Cause I don't have to! That's why!"

Nurse Rita, took control; she looked at Dr. Kuno. "I'm going to take her out."

Dr. Kuno, nodded in agreement. "As you wish."

Suddenly, everyone heard laughter. Looks got tossed around the room, until they all paused at sleepy- looking Naoki.

"Now Naoki, you know it's not nice to laugh about something like that," Dr. Kuno informed her.

Ranma, blinked. "What's so funny?"

Naoki, eyed the room, as she snickered; with a silly smile on her face. Everyone watched her, as she got up, with her chair; and walked up to one of lower- barred windows.

Akira, half- tempted to get up; eyed her suspiciously. "What does she think she's doing?"

Akira, wasn't the only one. Nurse Rita, and Dr. Kuno, kept a close eye on her too.

Naoki, through the chair at the window, over and over again; thinking of breaking it. When she realized, it was going nowhere, she walked back to the group, with the chair.

Ranma, glanced from Naoki, to Nurse, to Dr. Kuno. "Why won't guys stop here. Do you let all of your patients, through chairs, at windows?"

Nurse Rita and Dr. Kuno, were on their toes; the group scared. Not exactly sure, of what to expect next.

"Okay Naoki, that's quite enough," Nurse Rita, warned her.

"Just put the chair down Naoki," Dr. Kuno, declared, as he tried to calm her down.

Ignoring everyone, Naoki, lifted the chair, threw it at Akira. Akira, ducked, as it hit the wall. She just continued to laugh, with the same smile on her face.

"I'm all right," Akira stated. Then he glared at Naoki, provoked "Why you! Why did you attack me, huh?"

Naoki, grew angry, as her lost her temper. "I should burry you're body in a casket, toss your flesh overboard; splashing into the sea, eaten by sharks!" [AN: I will admit it- I got this line from Shutter Island.]

"What did you just say!" Akira, getting more angry by the minute.

Naoki, unstable; walked wobbly up to Ranma. Ranma, was on his toes, against the wall. He kept his hands by his side; learning from past experience. He sweated nervously, and uneasy as hell. He knew that she was cable to do, just about anything right now; anything. She looked up at him, still unsteady. Before Ranma, knew it, she tripped drunkly into his arms.

Akira, twitched in jealously. (What the hell?)

Out of nowhere, one by one; they all started to hear sniffling. Ranma, saw tears, streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me! Just get me out of here. I don't want to be-" She sniffed. "-here any-" She sniffed, again. "-more."

She brought her sheared tears, up to Ranma. "Please- let's just- just-" Her voice lowered. "-get out of here."

"Hey now," Ranma, feeling sorry, yet never more confused in his life. "Don't- don't cry, all- right," He looked aside.

Naoki, had enough. "All right you- who the hell do you think you are? If you lay one hand on her, it'll be your flesh, that will be fed to the sharks!"

Ranma, raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't do anything. You saw what happened.

"Just shut the hell up, and stop fucking making things up."

"But I-" Ranma, glared. "Look, if I wanted girls to be all over me, I would've never left home in the first place."

Even though, there was still tears in Naoki's eyes; she smiled, confusing Ranma again. Ranma, followed her eyes, frightened again. "Let's head up to the roof. We could have a race. We could wrap ourselves with some rope, jump off, and see, who gets to the bottom first; doesn't that sound like fun?"

[AN: You should see the look on Ranma's face.]

Ranma's eyes grew. He had never had once in his life; hear a female talk in such a way. He narrowed a bit. (Well, now I can see why, she's mental institution.) "As-" He swallowed. "- as much as I hate it here, dying ain't on my list, of things to do."

"They'll take pictures of us. We'll be famous. We'll be living dummies."

[AN: Yeah, and that last part- sort of came off from Shutter Island too. Man, if only I finished this beforehand.]

Ranma, just didn't know how to responded to that.

Her tears hit her again. "It's the only way we could escape."

Suddenly, without notice, Ranma and Naoki, felt cold water hit them.

Akira, finally lost his temper. "That's it! I've had enough, of your fucking bull shi-" He paused and blinked.

The whole group, finally saw the image that emerged there. They were at a loss. It even kicked Naoki's thoughts, back into place. She blinked, as she backed away. Well at least, almost anyway. "You're not my boyfriend?"

"I'm not- he is-" Ranko, pointing behind Naoki.

"So then, who the hell are you, huh?" She asked.

"I- uh?"

The whole group, got closer.

"How did you do that?" Yano, asked.

"And here I thought I seen it all," Anoki, added.

"I don't get it…." Akichi, put in, still depressed.

"Are you- some kind of cross- dresser, or something?" Akira, asked.

"I'm not a cross- dress!" Ranko, yelled angry.

"And here, I thought we were the wired ones," Daichi, added in.

"I guess, this would explain why you're here?" Kashi, shrugged. "Hey, but don't worry about it; we all have our own issues, as you last previewed.

"So does that mean, you're attracted to men too?" Akira, asked.

Ranko, slightly glanced at Dr. Kuno, and blushed slightly; just as a mean look took over her face. "No I don't, okay. Now would you all get off my back!"

They all backed off.

"Ranma, dose make a good point. You guy's session is all most over, with. So, let's start getting you guys back to your rooms," Nurse Rita, instructed.

Nurse Rita and Dr. Kuno, helped put the more damaged patients, to their rooms. Then the next few, and last but not least, Kashi, was fine on his own. In spite, for what was out for Ranma, Nurse Rita, had to hand- cuff him to her again, before the left.

Dr. Kuno, smirked.

Ranko, turned around to, glare at her primary psychiatrist. "Well, I rather be hand- cuffed; then having to spend another seconded in this lunatic- circle of psychopathic maniacs."

With that Dr. Kuno, cleaned up around the place; once Ranma and his nurse left.

Nurse Rita, finally dropped Ranko off to her room. "I'll get you some hot- water. Dr. Kuno should be in here, any minute."

"Didn't I just see him, during group therapy?" Ranma, asked.

"He wants to know how your appointment went."

Ranma, grew stiff, as he widened his eyes. He almost forgot about what happened; after everything- else that happened.. "Like he couldn't tell, from when he walked in."

"I meant before that," Nurse Rita, replied.

"Just go get me some hot water, please," Ranko, really not in the mood to be a girl.

"Be right back," Nurse Rita, finally left.

Dr. Kuno, finally arrived in the room; to see Ranko, sitting against the wall, behind the cart. He blinked confused. "So, I assumed that thee had found a new spot?"

Ranko, shrugged. "More or less."

Dr. Kuno, went to got through Ranma's file, for a quick review.

"You _really _still need to look at that?" Ranko asked.

"If you hadn't notice; I have tons of files to look at. Besides, group therapy can take a lot out of a person.

"I can tell. I just can't understand, how you handle all of those lunatics."

"I'm not here to judge," Dr. Kuno, who had not taken a peak up, from Ranma's file yet.

At first, Ranko, glared. Then silence hit, as Ranko, gather her own thoughts. Getting more annoyed and curious by the minute; she sighed, as she glared at her doctor. "There's a hot- red head, that's only a year younger then you; sitting right here- and it doesn't even look like you're interested. What are you- just being timid, or what?"

Dr. Kuno blinked, shocked by what Ranko, had just said. He turned to her, while holding up the file, with his hand. "Thou know, it's shocking to hear someone, like thee, saying something like that; especially after everything _they've_ been through." Dr. Kuno, turned back to the file; subconsciously, hearing Ranko, complain.

Ranko, glared at him, then turned away; a slight blush covered her cheeks. (Strange, I'm not feeling sick. Well that's a first.) She shrugged. (Maybe, I'm just getting more _use_ to him, or something.) "I'm not trying to say anything. I'm just stating the obvious. It's just, there's always guys pursing after me, and all that other crap…. I mean, when I'm in my girl- form. Yet, it doesn't even seem like you care to notice."

Silence, hit the room.

Ranko, scowled. "Hey! Hey! I'm bearing out my soul to you, and you're ignoring me!"

"Not interested," Dr. Kuno, simply stated.

Ranko, twitched confused. "Not interested."

Dr. Kuno, peaked up to Ranko. "No."

"What do you mean, you're not interested? I thought you found me interesting; whatever happened to that, huh?

Dr. Kuno, sigh deeply and put the folder aside; he had not want to continue their conversation, for his own personal reasons. "Look, I'm interested in your life. Not in chasing you, because thou hath changed into a girl, and that's that."

Ranko, blinked shocked. Then, as other thoughts came to her mind; she simply narrowed. "So you're not, one of those guys, huh?"

Dr. Kuno, put the file on the cart, he simply shrugged, afterwards. "I guess not."

"Is it because you're married, or something?"

"I'm not married," Dr. Kuno declared.

"Well, if you're not married, or interested in girls?" Ranko, twitched scared. "You don't- you don't-_ like_- _guys_, do you?"

Dr. Kuno, paused for a moment. His eyes shot wide open, as he sweated apprehensively.

"Huh, Dr. Kuno?"

Dr. Kuno, looked up at Ranko. "Thou really wanna know?" He was trying to hide it, but his eyes gave away the answer.

Ranko's eye- lids flung open; he looked devastated. "No...NO!"

None of them moved that moment, just staring at one another. Which seemed like an eternity, for the both of them. Suddenly, Nurse Rita came in with some hot water; she felt the intense atmosphere/aura. "What's going on in here?"

None of them answered. She shrugged, as she noticed; that tension, between the two, built up, more and more. She walked up to Ranko, and poured the hot- water over her head. (There, that would wake him up.)

Rita, narrowed inward, annoyed; nothing changed. "Then, I guess, I'll be back- later then…. I suppose." She, finally left the room; leaving the two to themselves. (I wonder what's with those two, anyway?)

Dr. Kuno, for the first time; saw the panic, that reside in Ranma's eyes. Ranma, winced anxiously, as he stumbled backwards, into the wall. "Stay- Stay back!" Trembling in fear, Ranma, shuddered as panic tears, cut loose from his eyes. Ranma's thoughts raced, his heart raced; everything in the room raced, and spun around.

Dr. Kuno held back, as he saw Ranma cupping his mouth, as he saw blood going through his fingers. (Oh no…)

To Ranma, everything, seemed to be blear at that moment. He got to his knees with eyes closed. Dr. Kuno, could tell he was in pain. Anew, Ranma painted the floor red. Yet, this time, Dr. Kuno was speechless; he couldn't believe, how much blood, Ranma coughed up, this time.

The only thing Dr. Kuno, knew what he could do; was try to get his patient to calm down. "Ranma, please, calm down. It'll be alright. I am not going to hurt you."

Ranma, looked up at his doctor. Those fiery eyes of his, never faded. (I fear, I might break. I fear I can't take it. The unnerving pressure, I feel, is increasing more rapidly; a million times, closer, per seconded… but no matter what, I _know_, I have to get out of here.)

Dr. Kuno, had no idea what Ranma's intentions, were going to fabricate. Nevertheless, Dr. Kuno, had not expected, the un- expected. Ranma, went straight for the key, that was on the cart. Ranma, paused by the door, before he turned around; the moment he did, Dr. Kuno saw blood all over his mouth.

"Just stay the hell away from me! I'm outta here, you fucking queer!"

Dr. Kuno, looked down, feeling really awful. "Ranma-"


	5. Emergency

**Chapter Four:**

**Emergency:**

A bad feeling hit Dr. Kuno, as he fallowed Ranma, out. Solely, when he bumped into Nurse Rita, who was actually by the door, the entire time.

"What's going on?" Nurse Rita, asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to stop Ranma," Dr. Kuno, commanded.

Unfortunately for Ranma, he was in psychiatric hospital; a hospital that held a lot of different people in it. Not just people, but _walking_ people in it. In consequence, not just walking people, but _walking men_.

Nurse Rita and Dr. Kuno, ran down the hall, after him, until they heard.

"O-o…"

"Ow…"

"Oh…"

Ranma, continued to run, as he clobbered every guy, that crossed his path. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"O-o…"

"Ow…"

"Hey! What did you do that for!" A _almost_ knocked out guy, called out.

"Oaf…"

Nurse Rita, pointed out. "Somebody stop him!"

A few other doctors, and nurses, try to get him in the main lobby; he just tackled all the _male_ workers. Security, blocked the entrance, where as the female doctors, and nurses, stood aside.

Ranma, looked side to side, to see that he was trapped; not to mention pissed off. (Dammit!). In the next moment or two, Ranma, was struggling out of their arms. With the anesthetic, quickly provided, Nurse Rita, hastily handed the needle to Dr. Kuno. Dr. Kuno, then injected it into Ranma's arm. Within seconds, Ranma, was calm and relaxed. By the time, they brought Ranma, back to his room, he was fast asleep.

Eight 'O clock struck, when Dr. Kuno, came in with some Udon. Within seconds, he saw Ranma, rolling back and forth; Dr. Kuno, raised a brow in interest. He put the Udon on the cart, and just stood there, next to his bed. He started to here mumbles, here and there; which eventually, got louder and louder. Dr. Kuno, kneeled down, as he saw Ranma, starting to wrestle around in his sheets; kicking and shouting.

"Quit shoven'!"

"No! Don do this!"

"I don wana do this!"

"Gett'ya hans offa me."

"No! Stop it! Quit that!"

"Get away fromme!"

"Get out!"

"Stop!"

"Get offa me!"

"Jus-leave-"

"-me alone al-ready!"

The shouts and cries, of terror wouldn't end. "No! Stop that! Quit it! Get off! Stop! Stop! No!

Ranma, sat right up, panting in sweat; which dripped from his exhausted body. His hands, gripped at his sheets; he finally noticed the room, he was _really _in. (Was it just- all a nightmare.) Ranma, sighed, as he relaxed back, with the elbow sunk in the mattress. At least, until he heard a voice.

"Shhh…it's okay Ranma, no one else is here… it's just me."

Ranma, closed his eyes for a minute. He had wished, that voice would just go away; that, it was just all an hallucination. In spite of this; unwanted flashback's came back, from the nightmare he just had. A few seconds past, when he had heard the voice again.

"It'll be all right Ranma, you're safe now."

The voice, was enough to distract Ranma, from this thoughts; in spite of this, it was only limitedly effective. Ranma, was still trapped, in a mind- bottling state. When Ranma, went to open his eyes back up; what he saw wasn't Dr. Kuno, this time. To his dismay, however, it was someone else he knew. It was the guy, who had hurt him, so terribly. The guy, who went by the name, Kisho. He eye's flicked in horror. Ranma, had finally lost it. (It's him….No!)

"What the hell are you doing here, you basterd!" Ranma, booted his doctor square in the face.

Dr. Kuno, bent over a little, as he hissed in pain. "Ranma."

"What the hell is the matter with you! Using me- like that! You should be, the one who rotten' in prison. You should be hung, by your fucking neck and feet, and subjected, by Chinese Lingchi. What, did you come here to hurt me again, huh? If you lay a hand on me again, I'll personally, make you dig your own fucking grave, buried alive in it!

Then it finally hit Dr. Kuno, that Ranma, was officially trapped in his past.

"Well, what the hell do you want from me, huh? Huh? What the hell do you want from me!"

Ranma, was breathily heavily, and scared. He swallowed, and shuddered. Tears swarm down Ranma's face. "Now I'm stuck in this damn, _good- for- nothing_ box, because of you. I don't know why the hell, they let you in, in the first place! So just get the fuck out, and leave me the hell alone, already!"

Dr. Kuno, stood there and blinked, stumped. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't give him anymore anesthetic, hell, he couldn't even get close to him. Ranma, was- _dangerous_. One of the most dangerous patients Dr. Kuno, ever had. Dr. Kuno, knew exactly what happen, if he even dear to try. He would leave, but he couldn't; not with Ranma, all wild up. There, just had to be something.

"Ranma….please come back to me; here's no one here to hurt you."

The words repeated in Ranma, head, over, and over again. Suddenly, tears streamed down Ranma's face; when he had realized, that it was his doctor talking to him, and not Kisho. His sapphire eyes, met with Dr. Kuno's cobalt ones.

As a bazaar coincidence, Ranma, leaped over the bed, laying on his stomach, as he try to reach for the, _now- empty_ Sterilite, mop bucket. Dr. Kuno, simply it pulled it out, just in the sake of time. Ranma, had spat up, whatever food and blood, he had in him. However, this time, it wasn't just from Dr. Kuno's charm, but also from the worn- off antithetic, as well.

The minute Ranma, got done, he looked up, as he saw those cobalt- blue eyes, peering into his. Silence slowly rose, among them. The gaze felt it could hold forever. Subconsciously, Ranma, knew he was closer to Dr. Kuno, then within _his_ limits. He also noticed that his doctor, had never let go of the bucket, the entire time.

Dr. Kuno, carefully drew one hand near Ranma. First, Ranma back off, slightly tensed.

"Shh…" Dr. Kuno, calming him down. "There- there, everything will be all right; there's no need to worry." (The poor thing, must be so tired.)

Ranma, sat there, stiff, as Dr. Kuno, patted him on the top of his head. A small grin, rose on Dr. Kuno's face, satisfied. He was relieved, that his patient, hadn't beat him to death, or had run off anywhere.

At the moment, Dr. Kuno noticed vomit, in some of loose ends of Ranma's hair. Each time, Dr. Kuno, drew nearer, and closer; Ranma's heart, raced like crazy, as his held eyes expanded, broader and wider . (No! Don't! Back- off.) He was about to lean back, even father, but he couldn't move.

Awaiting for something bad to happen; Ranma, noticed Dr. Kuno, holding a few strands of his hair, between his doctor's fingers. Ranma, didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to feel. All he did was blush, watching his doctor, wipe the vomit, out of his hair.

"Doctor, I'm-" Ranma, whimpered out, in a whisper.

"Shh..hey now, there's no reason to apologize; it'll be all right," Dr. Kuno, whispered back.

Ranma, simply let his face, hit the side of the bed, as he groaned, sick again. More blood, had made it's way, into the bucket. Ranma, finally looked up, to realize, just how close he was, to his doctor; disregarding the thoughts before. His cheeks grew darker. Scared to death, he kicked Dr. Kuno, away from him, once again. Then, in that moment, Ranma, had pinned himself against the wall. The redness never wore down, but this time a glare, came from his eyes.

"How do you know? I've been drugged- _again_; not to mention, dragged back here, and man- handled, by a bunch of _guys_. Now I'm trapped in some room, with a another _guy_; the one who just happens to be, my_ gay, good- for- nothing _doctor of all things."

Dr. Kuno, smirked aside. "I wonder how long thou art, is going to hold that against me for?"

"Forever," Ranma, answered with a nasty vein; that was appointed, straight at Dr. Kuno.

"The anesthetic, was just to help you calm down." Dr. Kuno, stated in all honestly. "You had, just about every guy, knocked out….including some of the doctors, and nurses. I can't let ye leave like that."

"Well, you could've told me sooner you know; you didn't have to lie about it?"

"And when exactly, did I lie? There was, a very good reason, for why I hath not mention to ye just yet; we had to make sure, that you would've been able to handle it."

"And you think, waiting, would've helped?" Ranma, quizzed harshly back.

"Yes, because we've would've eventually known, each other better. Withal, I hast not even told ye; you figured it out."

"Well, you weren't exactly honest, either, now were you?" Ranma, spat, as he dove under his covers.

Dr. Kuno, sighed, a little annoyed. "Ranma- get out from under the covers?"

"Give me one _good_ damn, reason why I should?" Ranma, furiously hissed.

Dr. Kuno, smirked. "If thou not do, then I'll go over there an pull those covers off myself."

Ranma, released his sheets, revealing himself, as he flushed hot- red. "Don't you come near me, you fucking queer!

Dr. Kuno, sighed, as he went to kneel back down, to the floor. "Is there anything you would like for me to do?"

Ranma, frowned. "Get the hell, out?"

Dr. Kuno, looked aside. "Besides that."

Ranma, fixed his glare, on his doctor. "How about exchanging me to a female doctor. The faster you leave, the faster I'll get better.

"Not happening. There is a really good reason, for why ye not have, a female doctor.

"Why, because of Saber?"

"Indeed not, Ranma." Dr. Kuno, replied. "The reason is, is so that you, could get use to, being around another man."

Ranma, narrowed and then raised his voice. "I never asked, for a _gay_ doctor! Besides, I thought you choose me, as your patient, because you were interested."

"That's my reason; the other one, was Rita's."

Ranma, simply closed his and cracked his knuckles. "I see then." Ranma, sharp- blazed eyes, appeared as if, they could grill Dr. Kuno, now. "This would probably be a good time, to get the hell out here doctor!"

Dr. Kuno, shook his head. "Ranma, please, try to understand; we're only doing this for you own go-"

Ranma, then raised his voice. "Before I knock you out, and do myself!"

Dr. Kuno, put his hands up to surrender. "All right, all right, you win, just relax." Dr. Kuno, went to the door and opened it. "I'll go-" Dr. Kuno, paused. When he finally turned around, and let the door close, on its own. "No."

Ranma, blinked a bit shocked. "Did you just say no."

Dr. Kuno, looked straight at his patient. "That's right, I'm putting my foot down."

Ranma, glared furiously, as he threw annihilated scowls, at his doctor. "And you know, as a patient of this hell hole, I have right to choose, for you to be in here or not! Don't make me press charges."

"Aye, Ranma, you have a point there. Though, I'm the only one, out of this whole entire hospital, who knows the _real reason,_ why you always, want us out. It's so, that ye, doth not, have to answer any questions; about, what had happened back there, to thee. Methinks, you think, that if ye keep on creating diversions, to kick us out, then we'll subconsciously forget about it. For, all these diversions, create all these setbacks."

Dr. Kuno continued. "Setbacks far enough, so that you can find a way out of this hospital, for good. So that way, thou wilt _ever_ not, have to talk about it; about, what happened that weekend. I've asked thee these questions, since day one, and none of them, have been answered yet."

Ranma, widened his eyes, amazed and still. Yet, he glared, as he watched Dr. Kuno, grab his file off the cart. "I hate you."

Dr. Kuno, smirked and shook his head together, all at once. "Love you to, Saotome."

Ranma, froze stiff in place; he watched his doctor turn to him. An awkward silence hit, leaving Dr. Kuno, confused.

"What?"

Ranma, slight coughed, as he turned his head. "Nothing."

Dr. Kuno, then sheared through his thoughts, when he finally realized, what had just happened. He sighed, with a smirk. "It was just a little bit of sarcasm, Ranma. Thou not need to be, too apprehensive about it."

Silence hit.

"So thou art gonna try to create a new diversion, or art thee going to tell me, what had happen?"

Ranma, tossed his head aside. "No way man!"

"Would thee, rather have hypnosis done, instead?" Dr. Kuno, scaring Ranma, but also being completely honest, at the same time.

Ranma, was taken aback. "I don't think so!" Frightened, for what he might say, under hypnosis.

"Do we have to, resort to head's and tails, then?" Dr. Kuno asked.

"Head's and tails," Ranma, felt like, he was being mocked. Then a thought hit Ranma; particularly using head's, tail's, and deals. "All right, fine, you win, I'll tell you," Ranma, said aside. After that, he turned to his doctor. "Only if you tell me about that Kaito guy, first?"

That right there, had hit Dr. Kuno, pretty hard.


	6. Darlin

**Chapter Five**

**Darlin**

"_I'll tell you," Ranma, said aside. After that, he turned to his doctor. "Only if you tell me about that Kaito guy, first?"_

_That right there, had hit Dr. Kuno, pretty hard._

Dr. Kuno, stood there shocked. Then he closed his eyes, silent for a moment. "So ye heard about that too, huh?"

"Yeah, I overheard it, with everything else," Ranma, added in; referring to the other time, when he was _spying_ on them.

Dr. Kuno, lift one a finger, "Okay, but thou have to promise, you'll tell me."

Ranma, nodded. "I promise."

Dr. Kuno, sighed as he grew, really series. "Now, I just don't go around, telling everyone about this. So whatever I'll tell you now, about Kaito, stays in this hospital, thou understand?"

Ranma, widened his eyes, a little frightened of Dr. Kuno, at the moment.

Dr. Kuno, put his foot down, hard, as he drew closer, to Ranma, "Thou understand?"

Ranma, startled, scouted back to the wall. "Yeah- yeah. You have my word, Dr. Kuno."

Dr. Kuno, back away and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, I just had to make sure, because what I'm about to tell you- it- well…."He, glanced aside. "…it carries a lot of weight; not only on my shoulders, but my families as well."

Ranma, nodded in replay.

Dr. Kuno, started. "I was living with Saber, my sister, Kodachi, and my step brother- Kaito, at the time. Even though, we weren't doctor's then, Saber and I, use to come here to help out; by cleaning, assisting nurses, aiding people- that sort of thing." Dr. Kuno, paused. "We only got the jobs, because Kaito, was there at the time. Not to mention the fact, they were the only jobs, that would support us at the time; after our parents died.

Ranma, widened his eyes; the feelings of empathy, caught up to him. "What about Kodachi?"

"Kodachi, was in school at the time. As of right now, she's under Saber's custody, and is going, to an all girl's school. Saber, works at one of the clinics downtown. If I had custody of her right now, she would be going, to your school. As for me, I would be taking care of Kaito, right now, but-" Dr. Kuno, looked away, as he felt tears to his eyes.

Ranma, read his expression. He finally had an idea, what hardships, his doctor must had went through, throughout his life. Nevertheless, he didn't know; all he could do, is try to understand. He didn't want to see, his doctor like this. He had never thought, he would _ever_, see his doctor like this. Ranma, didn't want to push him over edge, but he had to know. "You- you said, that- he- he died?"

"His father had a drinking problem, and his mother couldn't handle it. When it got too hard to handle, she sent to Kaito, to his aunts and uncles. They never watched him. They were never there for him. They always, had their nineteen year old son do it; and he had, always made things hard on Kaito. He always got him, in all sorts of trouble; even when, it wasn't even his fault. Kaito, tried to defend himself plenty of times, but it was all in vain; they had only fought. By the time his biological parents, meet mine, Kaito, needed up here; physically, psychologically, and emotionally abused. And he was only, eleven years old.

"And his parents, didn't know?" Rama, questioned outward.

"Not until we, took him to the hospital. His mother, couldn't take care of him; so my family took him in."Dr. Kuno, simply shook his head. "Every day, I would walk in there; I would see him lying there, lifelessly, looking at the ceiling."

"Later on, he was on two prescriptions for a while, before that day came. When it had, finally arrived, Kaito's doctor wasn't there, and he was having a seizure. I try to search for a doctor on hand; yet, they were all busy, and I was running out of time. I checked everything. His files, his bottles, the dosages, even his pills. So when I knew… or at least, when I thought it was all right, I gave him his prescriptions. I had to make sure, he was my _brother_, the only little brother, I would ever have. I thought- he would've been fine, but-" Dr. Kuno, turned away for a minute, as tears streamed down his face.

More sympathy, drew to Ranma. "Dr. Kuno."

Dr. Kuno, looked back at him. "Yeah, I know what thy art thinking."

"You mentioned that, someone switched out his medication?" Ranma, asked on.

"Well, it turns out, that there was a mix up in the lab. Someone, put the wrong medicine, into the cap; that was for someone else. Then there was a mix up at the pharmacy. Someone, put the wrong dosage amount into the bottle, because it was the wrong medication, to being with." Tatewaki, shrugged. "I mean, it was the same type of medication; yet the dosage percentage of each pill, where slightly higher, then what he was taking."

Ranma, gave a look at his doctor. "And, you didn't notice that, before you gave it to him."

"Those kinds of dosages art not, written on the bottle, or the file or anything; it just simply comes down, to the mathematics," Dr. Kuno, informed him. "Like I said, I wasn't doctor, so I didn't know about it." He, shrugged aside. "Now I know, but there's no way I could've known before. I mean, the doctors where giving him those pills, all that time… only to find out, that it was, what made him have the seizure, in the first place."

"Did you look at the side- effects, on the bottle?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded. "Of course I did, and yes, it was posted on there, as a side- effect."

"Are you sure, you didn't overdose him?" Ranma, questions, kept pouring down.

"I checked the time too," Dr. Kuno added. "It turns out that, it was time for him, to take his medication. "Anyone, that doesn't know the facts, thinks I killed him. I mean, what was I suppose to do, nothing?"

"Do you think, he would've came back, if you didn't do anything?"

"With his chances, I doubt it; the stakes would've been really high. If I hadn't done anything, the results, most likely, would've been the same. Besides, death is very critical. The word eventually got around, and all the doctors and nurse came at the last minute, running me along. I heard all of their voices, commanding and shouting. _"Move it along, speed it up." _There was a least, a good seven to eight of them there; it was unbearable."

"What about, the other doctors? Like they couldn't have done something?"

"They probably, would've done the same thing, I did. Seeing, as they were rushing me onward."

"So, they just- let you do that?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded.

"Even though, you weren't a doctor," Ranma, tossed him another look.

Dr. Kuno, grew frustrated. "Look, it doesn't matter, because that's the last thing you think about, when you try to save, someone's life!"

Ranma, pulled back by Dr. Kuno's outburst.

"Sorry- doctor," Ranma replied.

Dr. Kuno, looked aside. "There's no reason, for ye to be sorry. I shouldn't have, let it get to me."

Ranma, steeped up. "Yeah, but you have every right, to be upset."

"Look, what's done, as been done. I, for one honestly, like to think of it not, the way it is. Withal, we aren't here, about me. We're here about you. I've shared my story; now, it's time to share yours."

(Shit!… and just when I thought, he would forget, about the whole thing too…dammit!… Well so much for that.)

Silence hit the room.

"Ranma…" Dr. Kuno, stared, with a tone.

Ranma, tossed a anxious look, over to his doctor. He then, canceled himself in his sheets, with his head popped out of them. "What if I'm not ready yet, huh doctor?"

Dr. Kuno, looked directly at him. "You, gave me thy word."

"Why do I have to tell you, huh?" Ranma, narrowed. "It's not like, I'm gonna broadcast your story, or anything like that."

"Is there a trust issue, I'm sensing here?" Dr. Kuno, asked of Ranma.

"Trust?" Ranma, rolled his eyes. "Oh- oh…that's rich. You really wanna talk to me about trust. I've been pursued by freaks, who are over- obsessive of me. I've been a lab rat, for that un-cute, tomboy's cooking. Not to mention, used for cat- bait. I've been falsely accused, and blamed for just about, almost everything. I've been swindled, deceived, betrayed, ambushed, taken' advantaged of. I've been used as a hostage, captured, poisoned; sold more than once, and to top it all off I am cursed!" Ranma, shouted, as he raised from his sheets.

Dr. Kuno's eyes, lit up. (He's finally opening up.)

Ranma, kept his narrowed eyes, on his doctor. "That's not even counting, what had happened that weekend. "None of this even compares to what, that damn group did to me." In any case, it's the reason why I left, in the first place."

Some thoughts, finally struck Dr. Kuno. "According to thy file, it said, that you were attacked, on both sides. So, is it true, did they get your girl side, too?

Ranma, slowly nodded, as he looked down aside.

"When did they find out, about your girl half?" Dr. Kuno, questioned curiously.

"They found out three months ago…." Ranma, turned to Dr. Kuno, eye to eye, furious. "I've lived with them, for three whole months, doctor; three whole fucking months!" Ranma, retorted harshly. "Plus, I didn't know, they knew about it, until that weekend!" Those bastards, knew the whole entire time Dr. Kuno!"

Dr. Kuno, blinked, he could now see, that Ranma, really needed someone to listen to him. He kneeled down, on the floor, next to Ranma's bed. "When did you first meet- _Kisho_?"

Ranma, crawled back in his sheets, as he went through the, struggle of his memory. "It was sometime, back in august, after I ran away. I ran into him at the park, the same one they-" Ranma, held himself back. "-chased me out of, before I needed up here, like this."

Ranma, was silent for a minute, but then continued, in an angry tone."All he ever did, was through fucking lies, in my face. First, he made up the fact, that he, ran away from his home. Then, he went through the pretense, that it was because, he was being abused, by his two older brothers. Then, he fabricated the idea, that they threatened to kill him, if he ever, told anyone about it. He even, showed me his so-called_ scars_, to prove it."

"Afterwards, he told me, he was living in cabin, with some friends of his; so, he invited me, to stay with them." Ranma, just shook his head. "I didn't want too, but he's kept on insisting, that I should. Then, he kept coming up, with all these stupid comments; on how I shouldn't be alone, and whatnot. He- he's the kind of the guy that- that's hard, to say no to. By the time, we got there, his _friends_, were working on some project; to win tickets, to a beach house.

"What were, his friends like?" Dr. Kuno asked, in curiosity.

Ranma, growled silently, expressing his anger. "They were just – strange; there was just something, _off_ about them."

"Strange, in what way?" Dr. Kuno, inquired, once more.

No comment.

"Ranma?" Dr. Kuno, pressed in, with another tone.

Ranma, sighed with another growl; he gazed aside. "Well…I was first introduced to _Akitsu_; he was the leader. He was actually quite normal, from the other ones. Although…one minute he was clam; the next, he lost his temper, over the some simplest things."

"I see…" Dr. Kuno, stated aside. "Who did you meet next?"

"A really hyper- active _queer_, named Kano." Ranma, sent a small glare, back to his doctor. Then he turned back, to where he was, with a shrug. "Who was over- obsessive, with his leader."

Dr. Kuno, sighed, in thought. "I see, how that could be strange to you."

"Then, there was Kenta. He was more the _polite_ side, of the bunch. However, he was just odd. He speech, was kind of unusual, and he did the most strangest things; like-" Ranma, paused, as he looked up, in thought. "-if someone would yell at him, or criticize him, or something, to that effect. He won't yell back, he wouldn't even make a comment. He just, got all gloomy about it, and walked around, in some kind of trance; until he got he returned, back to normal. His phase, or whatever, never even to last long; yet, it felt like he could turn on you, in any minute.

"Who else?" Dr. Kuno, cut in short.

Ranma, narrowed his expression upward to, Dr. Kuno. He gave out a sigh, not wanting to talk about, the next person. "_Yuchiro_- was one of the strangest, out of all of them. He claimed, that he could read people's aura's."

Dr. Kuno, blinked surprised, as he let out a small breath. "Huh?" Subsequently, his voiced his question. "Really?"

Ranma, let out another sigh. "Really. He did it-" Ranma, raised his voice, as he rolled his eyes; in annoyance. "-all the time.

"You're kidding?" Dr. Kuno, asked in somewhat of amazement.

Ranma, scuffed aside. "I wish I was."

"Did he read yours?" Dr. Kuno queried.

Ranma, nodded.

"What was it?"

"Red, orange, and yellow-" Ranma, paused with a slight growl, before he let out the rest. "Pink, and purple."

"Can thee re- call, what they mean, or, did thee forget?" Dr. Kuno asked.

"Well, not really. Red, stood for something; like survival, anger, and being overwhelmed by change. Orange, stood for- stood for-" Ranma, grew aggregated. "Screw it! I don't remember, what that stood for."

"All right, calm down, there's no reason, to stress yourself about it… now is there?" Dr. Kuno, gave Ranma, a look.

Ranma, sighed once again, before he, turned to his doctor. "Well, anyways, Yellow, stood for- mental alertness, ego driven, and something about thoughts, and feelings-" Ranma, paused again. "I- can't really recall, the rest of it."

"And the last two?" Dr. Kuno, inquired outwardly.

Ranma, narrowed his eyes, at his doctor. "They were pink and purple, what do you think they stood for?"

Dr. Kuno, answered Ranma, directly. "I wouldn't know Ranma. I don't read people's auras."

"Well, they both stood for-" Ranma, rolled his eyes. "_female energies_." I think the pink one, also mentioned something about, being gay-" He turned quickly to his doctor, with a sharp glare. "But I'm not!"

Dr. Kuno, almost felt like laughing, at this point. At the least, at the way Ranma, was reacting about to it all. However, he simply smirked aside. "Don't worry yourself over it; no one said, that you were."

Ranma, kept his sharp glare on Dr. Kuno. "They thought I was pregnant, doctor. "At least until they found out, that, that I changed into girl."

"Did they figure out your change, from reading your aura? Or, did they find out some other way?"

"I'm still not really sure, myself." Ranma, pointed to himself. "I didn't find out, until _that_ weekend."

"Okay, then," Dr. Kuno, pushing the specific topic aside. "Who, did you meet next?"

"Next?" Ranma, thought through. "Next was- _Ryochi_; he was a freak, just like the rest of them. I mean, I think he could even work here, for how clean you keep this place. Once he starts, he doesn't stop."

Ranma, continued. "He had to make everything, perfect. He, had to organize his paints brushes, every five minutes. He was really picky, about his art work. He even _had_ to organize, everyone else's mess. He didn't even let, anyone in the group help him out, or to stop him. If they tried, he would go out on a fray, and start beating people up. It was unbelievable."

"I believe, he might have, been going through OCD," Dr. Kuno, told flat out.

Ranma, narrowed. "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?"

Dr. Kuno, shrugged aside. "That's what it sounds like."

"Well, I guess this brings us, to _Senichi_, then," Ranma, cast his eyes aside, as he grumbled.

"What was Senichi, like?" Dr. Kuno, wondered aloud.

"He's always angry, about something; even, when there was no reason, for him to be. When he was, in a good mood though, all he did, was make sleazy jokes. Not only that, but he helped, that _bastard_, do all his dirty work." Ranma, cringed at the thoughts, that pass through is mind."

Ranma, continued. "See one day Senichi, got really pissed off, about somethin', and threw a clay pot to the wall. It was one of the clay pots, they held, their paint bushes in. That was the first time, that I've noticed Ryochi's odd behavior."

Ranma, sighed, but prolonged right through. "Last, but not least, there was a guy there, named _Ryozo_; _Kisho's_-" He rolled his eyes. "-boyfriend… Just when I thought that freakin, dumbass, couldn't get any lower."

Ranma, cleared his throat. "Well anyways, he was more of the emotional type- I guess. He was quiet, he _normally_, liked to keep his distance; especially from me. He was just as violent, as Senichi, and jealous- really jealous; he just flat out hated me. In spite of that, he was just as twisted, as that crappy boyfriend of his."

"I see…" Dr. Kuno, said, looking at the file. "What about their project Ranma, did they ever finish it?"

Ranma, slowly nodded. "Although, I wish they never had." He looked down, to the white floor; then to his right, away from his doctor.

Dr. Kuno, paused, as he skimmed through Ranma's file. "So, when did you guys go, to this beach house?"

"It wasn't until, the end of September-" Ranma, froze in his tracks."

Dr. Kuno, read the expression on his face. He could tell that his patient, wanted to say more. In spite of this, he just watched Ranma, who had concealed away in his sheets, once again. His expression had never changed. He appeared concerned, when he heard sniffles, from under Ranma's sheets. "Ranma?"

Ranma, suddenly felt weight, on the other end of his bed. "….that- _that weekend_."

Dr. Kuno's eyes, flew open. (I honestly didn't think, we would've made it this far.) He, looked down at the lumped sheet, then asked for Ranma's reinsurances. "I- I hope, thou mind not?"

Ranma, popped his out, with dried tears, and a mean expression across his face. "Any closer, and I'll have to hurt you."

"Of course." Dr. Kuno, blinked a few times, as a strange thought hit him. "Wait…you guys went to a beach house-"

Ranma, narrowed at Dr. Kuno, with annoyance. "Yeah, I just told you that doctor."

Dr. Kuno, gave him an odd look. "In September?"

Ranma's annoyed look, turned to a fierce one. "Like I said, they were strange. Hell man… if it's anyone, that should be locked up, in a insane asylum, it should be those, fucking psychopaths; they're the ones with the freakin psychotic disorders!"

"Hey now…there's no reason for you, to make this harder on thyself," Dr. Kuno let out; in order to take the edge, off of Ranma.

Ranma, in a passive- hearing state, just ignored his doctor. He simply crawled back into his sheets; to the corner of his bed, as the nightmarish flashback hit him, once again.

There, was nothing but silence

"Ranma?"

More silence.

Dr. Kuno, fixed his stare, on the white lump, there in the corner. "Art thou- gonna finish?"

He heard this time, nothing, but shuffling.

"Ranma?"

And again…

Dr. Kuno, put his head down in disenchantment, into Ranma's file. He studied it, as he observe the movements, of Ranma's white bed sheets. "Just give me something, anything."

A few minutes later Dr. Kuno, heard a voice, from under the sheet. "We went to the movies."

"Okay…" Dr. Kuno, wrote aside; when he had noticed, that it wasn't in Ranma's file. "And, what happened at the movies?"

Ranma, ducked back under again.

"Ranma?" Dr. Kuno, started. "What happened to you?"

Silence.

Dr. Kuno, took out a serious look, on lump. "What did he do to you, Ranma?"

Ranma, groaned, as the thoughts traced back to him. (What he- did?) Minutes later, his head popped up, from under the sheet. "That- that night-"

Dr. Kuno, stared directly at his patient, in silence.

Ranma, blinked a few times, as stared directly back at his doctor. "We- went to the movies." He shrugged, as he sighed in an angry tone. "At- at first, throughout the movie, they- they just- kept on, making these sleazy comments, here and there. You know, just joking around and shit." Ranma, glanced aside. "After that, they got offensive- _really offensive_. Which later, turned into, just plain harassment; which eventually turned- abusive."

"What kind, of sleazy comments?" Dr. Kuno, addressed.

Ranma, was still for a moment.

"Anything in particular?" Dr. Kuno inquired.

With his brows, narrowed inward, Ranma, simply shook head, as he glanced aside. "They were yakking about, all sorts of crap about me. At first, they thought I was sneaking girl's, in back of the theater. Then, they thought I was sneaking guys, in back of the theater."

"Why would they, think that?"

"Because, they thought that, I was sneaking girl's in their bathroom, before. That was before, they thought, I was _pregnant_."

"Did they mention anything, about your _pregnancy?" _Dr. Kuno asked, getting a kick out of it.

"Yeah, they were talking about, my- _baby_?" Ranma, put out in sarcasm. "Which, led them to believe, that I got surgery done. One of them, even suggested that I was a hermaphrodite."

"A hermaphrodite, really?"

"Yeah," Ranma, paused still for a minute. "Why, you don't believe me? You should've seen the way, they were talkin."

"No, I believe you. I can see where, they might've, gotten that off from."

"Yeah, well, you have no idea, how downright disgusting it got," Ranma, edged in.

Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "I guess I don't." He paused, for a moment in thought. "Is there anything else that happened?"

Ranma, went quiet. He flush bright red, from embarrassment, before he quickly shook his head. "No- no!"

Dr. Kuno, gave a disbelieved look, to Ranma. "Something, happened there, what was it, Ranma?"

"Look, nothing else happened," Ranma, mopped aside.

"I can tell, clearly," Dr. Kuno, took the file, and held it, right beneath one of Ranma's tears; he then, showed Ranma, the wet spot on it. "What else happened?"

Ranma, twitched as he shuddered; from the memory, from the incident.

Dr. Kuno, gave a look to his patient. "Ranma…"

Ranma, simply looked away.

"Thou not think that ye, would feel better, if thee just let it out now?"

Ranma, scowled. "Hey, that bastard didn't hit on you, now did he?"

"So, that's what happened?" Dr. Kuno, winning the obvious battle.

Ranma, frowned in embarrassment; he turned back and forth from Dr. Kuno, to wherever, or whatever else, in the room. "First he tried to hug me. Then he tried to grab my hand. Then he almost- kissed me. After that, he tried to-" Ranma, stopped for a minute; then continued. "-grab at me- below."

Dr. Kuno, glanced back and forth, to Ranma, back to _his_ file. "I see…"

Ranma, sat into his cuddle position, with the white blanket around him. Ranma's face tone, turned serious, as he re-connected, with Dr. Kuno's eyes. "After, I kicked him off, I was on my way out. Before I knew it, he was chasing me; yelling at me, about a bunch of things. Then, after that, we got into this huge blow out, over it. Afterwards, we- well at least _I_, tried to avoid him, but that just made, everything worse; it was a mess. They said that, it wasn't his fault. They claimed, that he had some sort of condition; one, where he couldn't control himself, at times. They told me, to let it go," Ranma finished out.

"Did Kisho, ever apologize, for what he did?" Dr. Kuno, queried.

Ranma, paused for a moment, before he nodded.

"Did ye, ever forgive him?"

Ranma, scowled in vein. "I didn't then, and I'm now; why the hell should I? Especially, not after all the other shit, that fucking bastard put me through. Ranma, re- covered himself into a ball, leaving his head out. "Hell man, every time he tired, he started to hit on me again."

"Would ye, like to take a break?" Dr. Kuno, offered.

Ranma, clenched his teeth aside. "I don't wanna do shit, doctor. If I stop now, I may never get through."

Dr. Kuno, nodded in understanding, so he let Ranma, continue. However, this time, Ranma, just covered his head. Over the next, ten minutes, Ranma got pulled into his subconscious memories, once again.

The eight run- aways, were laughing, talking, and enjoying their time in the Jacuzzi; when Ranma, had found them there. Ranma, and the run- had exchanged, their looks with one another.

"Hay, look who finally showed up!" Ryochi, shouted.

"Well- if it isn't the kid, who ditched us at the theater," Senichi, replied.

"You know what kid, all Kisho try to do, was apologize." Ryozo, glared.

Ranma, glared back at them. "Then maybe, you should tell your sick- twisted boyfriend, to stop hitting on me already."

"Oo come on, I was just teasing you; it's nothing to get upset about," Kisho, replied.

Ranma, glared at him. "Stay away from me, you pervert!"

Akitsu, gave Kisho a look. "Kisho, try to control yourself."

Yuchiro, caught Kisho's expression, as he sighed.

Kano, started jumping up and down. "Oh! Oh! You should come in! Come on in!"

"Come on in, you should?" Kenta, actually stated.

Ranma, shrugged. "I donno…"

Akitsu, held out a drink to him. "Oh come on, don't be such a party- waster, man!"

Ranma, narrowed at the drink in Akitsu's hand. "So I'm a party- waster, huh?" He, glared to rest. "So what?"

Akitsu, Kano, Ryochi, and Kenta, all shared a small laugh. Ranma, was about to grab the drink, until a hand, came from behind, and pulled Ranma, down by his swim- trunks. Everyone, exchanged glances, as they grew quiet.

Ranma, re- appeared, as he just stood there, when his brows dropped. (Well, at least this time, I didn't turn into a girl.) Ranma, thought afterwards.

Akitsu, slowly walked up to him. "Sorry man, I kinda asked Kisho to do it before- hand; and I kinda forgot I told him."

Ranma, just glared at Kisho.

Akitsu, came up to him a bit slower; he slowly handed him, his drink. "Still, want something to drink?"

Ranma, ripped the glass out of Akitsu's hand. "Give me that."

Kano, jumped from behind Ranma, as he placed one hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up man, it's a celebration!"

Akitsu, shrugged aside. "It's tradition for us. I mean he's got me before."

"He's got me too!" Kano added, out of nowhere.

"Me too," Kenta replied.

"Don't forget me," Ryochi called out.

"Yep, even me," Senichi, replied.

"Me too," Yuchiro said, with his two hands up, posing.

Ryozo, nodded in replied.

Ranma, turned his side to side, before he sent them all, odd looks. Then, out of nowhere, Ranma, started to rock side to side, feeling dizzy. (I feel- loopy…What did they put in my-…I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here!) Ranma, made his way to the Jacuzzi wall, as he tried to step, his way, on out; until he felt someone, pull him back in.

It was longest ten minutes, of their lives. Dr. Kuno finally heard tears, that cut from Ranma's eyes. That's when it hit, Dr. Kuno. Ranma, wasn't just hiding from him, but from his past. He also, figured out the reason why Ranma, didn't want to answer any of his questions, before. The reason why, Ranma, didn't want to bring up his past, is because, he was trying to prevent it, from coming into his future.

"Ranma, you don't have to hide anymore."

Ranma, stopped his tears from falling, as he froze in place. His wet eye's, grew wider than ever. When Dr. Kuno, satisfied enough, let out his next words, in a soft tone. "You're safe here, safe with me, thou understand?"

Ranma, poked his head of his sheets, as he fixed his eyes upon Dr. Kuno. The tears he held before, ran straight down his face; he turned to a quiet tone. "They- they drugged me, doctor."

"When?" Dr. Kuno, had the information, but he needed to hear it from Ranma.

"Well…after he pulled me in, that dumbass leader of theirs, offered me the drink. At first, I was trying to walk away, but then that basterd, pulled me back in; then, I took it out of anger, and I drank it, without even thinking." Ranma, looked away. "I should've known better, that would most-likely be something in it."

"Did you notice anything strange, when ye consumed it; color, taste, packet sprinkles."

Ranma, shook his head, and then, look downward at his bed. "When the drug took effect, I felt dizzy and faint. That's when I knew, that they were all up to something.

Ranma, then gave out a nervous swallow. "I- I was halfway out the Jacuzzi, when that damn pervert, kept pulling me back, again and again. Then they-" Ranma, shuddered uncontrollably, as he twitched, flinched, and winced; his face was soon soaked, buried with his tears. "-they never stopped….and- and the things, they- they for- forced me to do-"

Dr. Kuno's eyes widened, at the shocking expression of words. (Forced him- to do?)

Ranma, incapable of dealing with much more. He automatically pulled the bucket from under his bed, as he puked up, in it. "Uugh." The moment he was done, he had his face down, against the side of the bed; he groaned aside in dispirited state.

Dr. Kuno blinked, as the feeling of insight grab at him; tolerant to Ranma's words. "Ranma…"

Ranma, slide off his bed, as he sat in his cuddled position once again; this time on the floor. Dr. Kuno, left the file on the bed, as he went to join him.

Ranma, exchanged looks with his doctor. "I was out after that. When I woke up," Ranma, quivered at the next thought. "I- I was stripped down to no- nothing, freezing. I was hand cuffed, to the end of one of their beds, back at the beach house. I- I have no idea, what the hell they were up to; at least, not at first. Not until, I noticed, that the bed and floor, were soaked, all over. Then hit me, right there." Ranma, turned to his doctor. "I finally found out, that they knew about my girl- side.

Ranma, glanced away, as he shook his head. "And you know what doctor-" Ranma, turned back to him. "- it didn't end there! That-" Ranma, clenched his hands together, in anger. "That freakin asshole, came up to the room, and started screaming at me, about all this '_I'm hidden a secret from them'_, crap!"

Ranma, brought his tone back down, when he closed his eyes and twitched. "He un- cuffed me, then threw me off the bed, and into the wall. After he got yelling, and stuff, he- he-" Ranma, paused and re-opened his eyes, wearing a questioning brow, on his own frowned face. "He- he like- scanned my body; Inspecting it or something, like I was some kind of experiment to them.

"After that, he started- touching me again, and- and…that's when he- forced himself on me. I tried to fight him off, but I was already too tired, and too weak, from that fucking drug, they gave me." Tears, shot up from Ranma's eyes again. "Everything was blurry; the room was spinning-" He then, pressed his own tears, into the side of the bed sheets. Ranma, was talking through his tears now. "By- by the time he got done, with whatever strength I left, I kicked him across the room, grabbed my clothes, and ran out."

Dr. Kuno, look down aside, as he hardly whispered. "Ranma… I'm- I'm so sorry."

Dr. Kuno, took Ranma's file from the bed. "Thou art all most finished. Thou think ye can make it through, the rest?"

Ranma, shook his head. "I donno…I donno…"

"It's okay, Ranma, I'll wait right here; you can take, as much time, as you need.

Ranma, nodded slowly, taking in his doctors words, but continued.

"Before I knew it, I got jumped and beaten." Ranma, brought his narrowed glare to himself, this time. "Then those deceitful bastards, changed me- into a girl. I tried to fight them back-" Ranma, tossed an eye aside. "But I'm weaker as a girl, and with that damn drug…they were just too strong; not to mention persistent, very _persistent_.

"Ryo-" Ranma, choked. "Ryozo, _Akitsu_, and that bastard Kisho, all had pocket- knives on them. After they jumped me…Ryozo… held me by my arm, and had his blade to my wrist. Senichi…. grabbed my other arm, and threaded to break it, if I tried to break free. Ryochi and Kenta, had my legs. Akitsu…that crazy bastard, was by my head; he intended to strike me, with his knife, if I didn't cooperate."

"And…what of the other two?" Dr. Kuno asked, concerned.

Ranma, wore an intense- infuriated face. "Yuchiro and Kano, were standing nearby, just in case if I escape. Then, that fucking psychopath, was at it again. This time, he ripped my shirt off, with that knife of his; not to mention, the rest of my clothes…fucking pervert."

"What else did he do- Ranma?" Dr. Kuno, asked in a serious tone.

Ranma shuddered, as tears rolled from his eyes, once again. He held his hand around his mouth, having the erg to throw up. "-why he-he…touched me in- places-" his voice, cracked. "It hurt-" He felt humiliated, sickened, and was just pain pissed. "-in front of, the rest of those perverted freaks too. I was so scared… I wasn't sure, of what they were- trying to do with my body."

Through the tears, anger, and sickness, Ranma, vomited up so much, his throat was burning. Ranma, was breathing excessively, heavily, from getting so worked up. He sobbed, as his bottom lip quivered. He bit on it, as an indication to his doctor, that he was done; at least, for the most part.

Dr. Kuno nodded, as he undertook Ranma's pain. Again, it was un- nerving, for the both of them. "Is there anything doth thee, would like me to do?"

Ranma, crawled into a ball, as he cradled himself. He, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Donno. I'm not- I'm not sure."

"Would ye, like me to leave?" Dr. Kuno, offered.

Ranma paused, as he peeped up, with a glare. "No, I want you to listen."

Dr. Kuno, let his voice go out soft. "Of course."

Ranma, slowly picked up his head, as his damp eye's, were glued to his doctors. "Af- After, they- they did that to me. He struggled, through his memory, as his subconscious, brought up his past, through his mind. "They practically strangled me, as they try to flip me over." Ranma, looked away and closed his eyes for a minute, before he re- roved his shirt. "Afterwards, he did some _other_ things, then got my back, with that damn knife of his."

Dr. Kuno, eyes widened in shock; he saw blood- tattoos all over. He then, brought himself half- way in, to get a closer look. A soft voice took over, as he whispered. "Ran- ma." (The poor thing.)

Dr. Kuno, hesitantly brought his hand forward; just bleary examining Ranma's blood- tattoos. Ranma, startled, he tightened up, as he just barely felt Dr. Kuno's fingers, tracing his back. He had no idea, what Dr. Kuno's attentions were. Nevertheless, he caught a glimpse, of his doctors saddened face expression. He sighed, still hesitant, as he tried to bring himself, to relax. Dr. Kuno, simply drew his arm down, as he looked down. He grabbed Ranma's shirt, before he handed to him. "Here, put your shirt back on."

Some extra thoughts, hit Ranma, when he realized, he had no shirt on; in front of his gay, doctor. He slightly flushed, as he hustled, to put his shirt back on. "Oh- oh, sorry doctor."

Dr. Kuno, looked directly at his patient, as he shook his head. "Hey now. There is defiantly nothing for you, to be sorry about."

Ranma, looked aside, as he kept his voice low. "After what that fucking pervert, did to my girl- half-" Ranma shuddered, quivered, and felt more tears, come to his eyes. "That all got in a line-"

Dr. Kuno, just sat there, as he kept his ears open. He could tell, that his patient, was barely hanging, on his last thread. "And they- they all took turns; doing, whatever the hell they want, to me!" Ranma, dropped his head down to his hand.

Dr. Kuno, was speechless, he couldn't believe what he just hard. "_All_ of them."

Ranma's wet face, turn to his doctor. "All fucking eight of them, doctor, on both fucking sides!" Ranma, shook uncontrollably. "It didn't just end there, with my girl- side; they did the same amount of things, to my guy- side too."

Ranma, automatically crawled up, under his white sheets again; fully covered.

Dr. Kuno, had met many patients, dealing with sexual assault. Even, causes with murder attached. Yet, he had never heard of it, getting this screwed up before. Dr. Kuno, just watched him, shed tear after tear, feeling hopeless at the moment.

Right now, all he wanted to hold him, comfort him; to tell him, that it'll be okay. On the downside, he had to keep his distance; so he couldn't perform any of those task. Since, what Ranma, believed him to be, a gay, untrustworthily doctor, it'll never work. It would be, almost impossible to accomplish.

Dr. Kuno, simply joined Ranma, as he sat back on Ranma's bed. He gently reached out to Ranma, when he padded the white- lumped sheet. "Hey- hey there…shhh…it's okay; everything will be all right. I promise you, that _none_ of that stuff, will ever happen again. I promise you, they won't hurt you again. I promise you, that they'll never come near you again. Not even a thousand feet- no, two thousand feet, no, has far away as thou want to them to be."

Dr. Kuno, felt the sheet move, from under his hand. He noticed the lump crawling over toward him, and then into his lap. Dr. Kuno, leaned back surprised. He, let the lump sit in his lap, as he caught up, with his own breathing.

Ranma, popped out half-way in tears, as he gripped onto Dr. Kuno's dark- blue, scrub. "No more! No more- doctor!" Subsequently, he buried his face in it, in tears. "No more!"

Dr. Kuno, gently, wrapped his arm around Ranma, as he held him in close; rocking him back and forth. "Shhh…I know- I know. We are done. We are done."

Ranma, just limped against his doctor, as some of the flashback, re- played in his mind.

"Get his arm," Akitsu, shouted to Ryozo.

They were all, resulting with Ranko, on the ground, as Ryozo grabbed one of Ranko's arms.

"Ah! Hey guys, what are you doing! Let me go!" Ranko, shouted.

Ryozo, finally pulled out his knife, as he made it blade- to skin- contact, with Ranko's wrist.

"I said, let me go!" Ranko, shouted again.

Senichi, grabbed his other arm, as he shouted in inappropriate anger. "Shut the hell up, bitch! If you try to escape, I'll break your damn arm, got it girly- man!"

Ranko, blinked, as tears escaped her eyes, scared.

"Hey, one of you two grab her legs," Akitsu, shouted in order.

"We'll do it!" Ryochi, grabbed Kenta, behind him, as they grabbed her legs.

Kenta, blinked, with a big grin across his face. "Hi there Ranko. Please stay calm, we won't hurt you- too badly."

Some of the group, shared their laughs, as Ranko, continued to struggle, out of their grasp.

Ryozo, glared at her. "Hey, wench, watch your damn, movement!"

Akitsu, pulled on her pig- tail, as he pulled out his own knife. He tightened his legs, around her head, as he narrowed in, with a small laugh. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine." He pointed the knife, in front of her. Slowly, moving the blade, along her cheek, he continued his point. "So if I were you, I would try anything funny, or suspicious."

Ranko, swallowed, even more scared. (How am I going to get out of this? They're all over me!)

Akitsu, finally looked up, to warren Kano and Ryochi, to head out, as look- outs. For any witness, or police; or if Ranko/Ranma, tries to escape.

Kisho, finally came out at last, walking slowly towards Ranko. He slowly poked his head in. "Hi cross- dressing, bitch."

Ranko's tears, continued to inch down her face, as she shook scared.

Kisho, inched closer, as he slowly pulled out his knife. "You wanna play a game, sweetie?

"No!" Ranko shook head, desperately. "No!"

Kisho, walked closer, as he knelt down, sitting on top of her.

"No! Don't! Stop! Stop!" Ranko cried out.

Kisho, ripped her shirt open, along with, the rest of her clothes, with his knife. Starting from the top, Kisho kissed her, to his way down.

"What the hell- do you think you're doing. Stop! Stop!" Ranko, screeched out.

"As Kisho, started to mess around, with the rest of Ranko's body; she screeched out some more."

"No! No! Don't Do This! I don't want to this! Don't do this! Don't! Kisho, finally undressed halfway, as he went in full and hard.

"No! Stop! Please don't! Please stop…" Ranko, tossed her head side to side, as tears came streaming her face. She, hissed at the pain. "Ow…ou…that hurts! Stop! Stop!"

After Kisho, done his share, he crawled back up by her face; with an evil smirk on his face. "Now, wasn't that fun?"

Ranko, spat in his eyes. "Get the hell offa me, and back off, you fucking sick- twisted pervert!"

Kisho, glared at her, as he punched her in the face. "I'll teach you to spit at me, you fucking bitch!"

"Let's flip her over!" Ryochi, called out, adding ideas.

"Yeah, let's do it! Let's flip her over!" Senichi, called out, in agreement.

A malevolent grin, hit Kisho's face, as he finally got off. Ranko, on the other hand, continued to struggle, as they flipped her over. Akitsu, held her head down, as Kisho re- positioned himself, to finish _his_ _workout_.

"OW! Hey, quit doing that all ready!" Then again. "Ow…quit…" she murmured, as she continued, to cry out.

Kisho, was tired of Ranko's _whining_, so he then, made a few cuts, on her back. "Shut your trap, tramp!

Ranko's jaw dropped, as she screamed in pain.

Kisho, made a few more cuts, longer and deeper, this time. "What did I just got saying, you cross- dressing whore!" After he, practically made a design on her back, before he finally got off once again. Afterwards, he turned to the rest. "You guys- take turns now okay?"

"Haii."

Ranko's eyes were opened so wide, they could've dropped, right out of her sockets. (No…No…) Then, she felt the next person, on top. (NOOO!)

She try to let out a voice, but she couldn't. Ranko, couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think; she was horrified, helpless, hopeless, hanging on for her life.

Kisho, finally came back, with some hot water, when the last person, just got off. Kisho, this time, at Ranko's side, he knelt over, with a thermos in hand. "So, ready for round two, bitch!

Too stun, and too frighten to answer; Ranko, just kept quiet. She couldn't believe her ears. In spite of this, it was too late. She felt hot water, trickle down her body, from her head, as she became _Ranma_, again. In addition to their plan, the run- aways', finally got Ranma's guy- half, to the same extent.

[AN: I swear, I normally don't write stuff like this.]

At this point, stress tore Ranma, apart, as his anxiety ate him up; he had fear, that he might have, another panic attack. He felt awful, infuriated, sickened, disgusted, not to mention nauseous. A stream of tears, descended down his face. He was disoriented, helpless, miserable. He loss all his senses that moment; when he turned to his doctor, and started to pound his fist against his chest. "Why me doctor! Why me!"

Dr. Kuno, gently rubbed his hand, back and forth, down Ranma's clothed back; he shrugged, as he muttered. "No one's really sure, of why bad things happen to them."

Ranma, pulled away, as he felt lost in his eyes; just for an instant, when he looked down. "Doctor I-" Ranma, brought both of his, doctor's hands together. "I'm-" Ranma, swallowed tensely, as he brought his head up to his doctor. "-I'm so scared, Dr. Kuno."

Ranma, then, brought his drenched face to his doctor's hands, as he buried his tears in them. So forth, he heard a whispered.

Dr. Kuno, held Ranma up, by the side of his neck. "Shhh…shall not be afraid, dearest."

Surprisingly, without warning, Dr. Kuno, bent over, as he press his lips against the back of Ranma's head. Ranma's eyes, jumped wide open, when his heart began to race. Ranma, frantically blushed, as he whole body froze up. At first, Ranma would've normally kicked him off his bed; despite the fact, that he felt, as if he couldn't move, speak, or even think at that moment. He just squeezed, Dr. Kuno's hands within his. "Dr. Kuno?"

Dr. Kuno, widened his eyes a bit, surprised by this. Even he was expecting Ranma, to clobber him to death. Nevertheless, he lowered his voice. "Aye, Ranma?"

Ranma, quickly squinted his brows, in question. He looked down, in thought. Then, he looked up at his doctor. "Doctor?"

Dr. Kuno, expression turned serious, but his tone, was still soft. "Yeah, what can I do for you Ranma?"

Ranma tripped, continuously, over his words. He swallowed, with his gaze, still on Dr. Kuno. "St-" Ranma, looked down for minute, with his eyes closed. (Would he actually do it, if I asked him?)

Ranma, re- opened his eyes, to his doctor. "Don't go. Stay-Stay! I don't want you to leave. Stay with me- tonight. If you leave- I'll- I'll- "Ranma, narrowed at him. "I'll, have to pound on you, a little bit."

Dr. Kuno, couldn't believe, what he was hearing. He, kept his voice low. "Ranma, why do you want me to stay?"

Ranma, felt his tears come back. "I feel- that if you leave, doctor- I'm afraid that- that I- I might- lose you."

Dr. Kuno, felt a bit worried, but also satisfied, at the same time. He smirked, seriously, as he glanced to the side. Then he looked, directly, into Ranma's eyes. "Thou art not, going to lose me. I'm right here, Ranma, and I'm not going anywhere, thou understand?"

"Yeah- but- for how long?" Ranma, questioned sadly.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what," Dr. Kuno, promised. His eyes priced right through Ranma's.

Ranma, wept. "I feel so lost doctor; I feel like- I feel like, I don't know who I am, anymore."

Dr. Kuno, widened his eyes, as he blinked. (That's it! That's gotta be it. I'm almost sure of it.) "If thou still want me to stay, I'll have to pull, an extra bed in here. I mean, cause I highly doubt that ye would share-"

Dr. Kuno, was the one who was lost, now. He fixed to Ranma's gaze, clearly reading his expression. Just then, Dr. Kuno, took and deep sigh, and shook his head. "I don't think that'll be a good idea, Ranma. (I think I might be right. There's no way he'll ever-)

"Please, Dr. Kuno; don't leave me. I'm so afraid."

Dr. Kuno, blinked surprised by Ranma's offer. (One minute, he couldn't wait for me to leave and now, he doesn't want me, away from him.) "I know thou art afraid Ranma. However, that was a long time ago. So, I don't – really understand why you're-"

Ranma, blinked a few times, trying to hide his tears. "I'm afraid- I'm afraid, that one of them- might come in here, and hurt me- again. You, could protect me, keep me safe."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-" Dr. Kuno, began.

"You promised!" Ranma, shouted.

Dr. Kuno sighed again, with his head down, with his eyes closed. He, then lowered his voice to his patient. "Very well then, I'll stay ye, if that's what thou wish to desire."

Ranma, swallowed. "Besides, I haven't finished my _story_ yet."

Dr. Kuno's eyes expand once again, quite shocked, from Ranma's expectations. "Your file, did mention something about, _running into the police_. What happened there?"

Ranma, narrowed inward "Well….after I was able to _walk_ again-" Ranma rolled his eyes. I was trying to make my escape, when I heard sirens. The police finally came up to me, and started asking me questions. "

"Before I knew it, I saw that bastard, pointing at me; yelling at me about something. He was crying, but I wasn't too sure why, at first. Then it turned out, that those fucking, back- stabbing perverts, purposely bet each other up."

"After that, they made this crappy- make- believe story, that I who had hurt them, with a knife. The same one, Kisho, used on me. That's when I found out, that one of those back- stabbing fags, slipped it in my shit. Which, I wasn't obviously wearing at the time."

"There was nothing, that I could've done. That bastard Kisho, so- called proved it, when he showed them the same scars, he had showed me, that one time. Expect this time, he didn't put the blame on his shitty –fictional, two older brothers. He put the damn blame, on me. All of it! The whole fucking thing Dr. Kuno."

Ranma sighed, as he leaned into his doctor; with his head against his clothed chest. "That's it doctor. I'm done now. That's the end, of my fucking nightmare.

Dr. Kuno, held him for a few minutes. When he felt that Ranma, was calm enough; he gently pulled back. Dr. Kuno and Ranma's eyes, were glued together.

Dr. Kuno, curved his hand behind Ranma's ear; holding him by the side of his neck again. Ranma, approached him fretfully, when his doctor, drew him near. On the other hand, he couldn't pull his eyes, away from him. He couldn't push him away; hell, he couldn't even pull himself away, at all. His whole body, froze in place. He couldn't tell him to stop, he couldn't tell him to leave, he couldn't tell him, do anything.

He just continue, to lock his eyes with his doctor's. He felt Dr. Kuno wrap his arm, around the back of his neck, as he pulled him in; holding him closer and lighter.

Ranma, approached him, this time, a little hesitant. Dr. Kuno, blinked confused, as he watched Ranma, wrap his own hands, behind his doctors neck. Dr. Kuno, noticed a small flush on his face, as he saw Ranma, draw nearer, and nearer. Dr. Kuno, flushed this time. (There's no way, he woul-).

Ranma, just went for it, when, he had latched his lips, onto his doctor's. Dr. Kuno froze. His eyes shifted up and down, going along with Ranma's lip- locked position. After that, he finally closed his own eyes, as he soaked up sensations, he had never dreamed of. He never thought of the day, were it would had, come to this.


	7. Unaffected

**Chapter Six**

**Unaffected**

_Ranma, just went for it; when, he had latched his lips onto his doctor's. Dr. Kuno froze. His eyes shifted up and down; going along with Ranma's lip- locked position. After that, he finally closed his own eyes, as he soaked up sensations, he had never dreamed of. He never thought of the day, were it would come to this. _

Dr. Kuno, placed his hand gently, on the side of Ranma's neck, as he stroked his ear. He felt Ranma, twitch, before he unexpectedly, tasted the tears, that fell from Ranma's eye's. Dr. Kuno, was about to pull out, until he felt Ranma, spontaneously teased him, with his tongue. Which was gently, pressed against his lips.

They both, smirked at the same time; which interrupted their kiss. They both pulled apart, at the same time, before they got caught into, another staring contest.

Ranma, just then fully realized, what he had just done. His eyes grew huge, when he quickly let go, and had backed up, against the wall. Ranma's breathing quickened, as he started at his hands. "Oh no….what have I done." He cupped his mouth, with his hand, before he bent over his bed, and threw up blood, all over the floor. Ranma, wiped his sleeve with his shirt, when he tossed daggers, at doctor. "Why didn't you stop me, huh doctor? Huh? Why, doctor! Do you take advantage of all your patients like that, or somethin!"

Dr. Kuno's eyes, jumped open; for he, had not thought about his own actions. "Please Ranma, don't get me wrong. I- I thought that's what thee wanted. So, I wasn't gonna stop you, until thou gave me the signal too," Dr. Kuno, referring to body langue. Then he, pointed at himself. "Don't compare me, to them. I only held thee out share comfort, because-" He looked down, with a sad expression across his face. "I thought, that's what thee wanted too."

Ranma, sighed, with his head down. "I don't know what I want, doctor." He crawled back over, to his doctor, when Ranma, picked up his wrist, to look at his watch; after that, he held his hand. "Come on doctor, it's getting late."

Dr. Kuno, paused, as he backed away, as he shook his head. "This is exactly why I think, that this is a bad idea. I don't want to ye to think, that I've taken advantage of thee; I'm not like that.

Ranma, narrowed at his doctor. "Then don't."

"Yeah, except, that's exactly what thou art gonna think, in the morning, if I sleep with you tonight."

"Would you, just do it anyway?" Ranma asked.

"No."

Ranma's raised his voice. "Look I'll probably snap at you, earthier way."

Dr. Kuno, thought it over, and then nodded in reply. Ranma, led Dr. Kuno to his bed. Dr. Kuno, took the left, side of the bed; Ranma took the right. To Dr. Kuno's, surprise, Ranma, snuggled up close to him; using him, like a big giant pillow. Dr. Kuno, simply smirked, with a grin on his face; before he took Ranma, into his arms. Dr. Kuno, bent over gently, to give a good- night kiss, on his forehead. Then he whispered by his ear. "Good night my sweet, I love you."

The next morning, Nurse Rita and Saber, came in, to see the two boys sleeping together. Nurse Rita and Saber, both exchanged looks, as they noticed Dr. Kuno, sitting up in Ranma's bed; who was actually wearing all white.

Dr. Kuno, stretched out lightly, before he paused, at the site of Nurse Rita and Saber. He blinked, confused and trippy. "How- how did you guys- get in here?"

"We, had the alarm disabled; we thought, there was something wrong," Nurse Rita, sent him a look.

Dr. Kuno, swallowed anxiously; he knew he was in trouble. Trouble, which will only get worse, once the moment his patient, awakens.

Saber, took a few steps closer to Ranma's bed, she leaned over. "How is he?"

Dr. Kuno, looked from Nurse Rita, to Saber, to Ranma, back to Saber. "We won't know, until he wakes up- I guess." He shrugged, as he gently lifted the covers off of himself. "But for now, I better get out of here, before he wakes up."

Nurse Rita and Saber, both turned to Dr. Kuno, in amalgamation. "You sunk in his bed?"

Dr. Kuno, shook his head. "No." He paused, as he grabbed his uniform that was on the floor. "But, he might think so."

"He might think so!" Nurse Rita expressed. "Not only are you, in enough trouble the way it is. The whole staff has been, looking for you. You even got security, checking around. You didn't come for lunch, or supper. You, never signed out; no ones, seen you for hours. Half of the doctors and nurses, think you ran away. They, need you here Dr. Kuno; this place would fall apart, without you!"

"Well, I'm sorry guys. I was with a patient."

"We see that," Saber, put in pretty obvious.

Dr. Kuno, direct his next question to Saber. "What are you, still doing here anyway?"

"Well, if you were with us, you would know that, within the next month, Saber, is going to start working here."

Dr. Kuno's eyes, widened with surprise. "Ah, verily?"

"After I tested Ranma, they looked at the results, and said, that they could use someone, like me around here; that, I should consider working here," Saber finished. "Not only that, on the contrary, since they know, we're family… they said, that, it would even be better."

Dr. Kuno, quickly put his uniform on Ranma's bed, before he went to share a hug with Saber. "That's great."

They released their hug, as Saber, glanced at the bed. "Well…" She shrugged. "Not for him, so much."

Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "Huh…" He glanced at Ranma, back to Saber. "So, what was it with you two, that day, anyway, huh?"

Saber's memories, came flying back at her. She smirked. "It-it was- huh?" She re- smirked, aside again.

Just then, they all got distracted by Ranma; who then, was sitting up in his bed. He blinked, as he rubbed his eyes, with his sleeve. The moment he got done, he paused and stared, at the three. Ranma, slowly turned his head to the wall; that was on the other side, confused. "Um?"

Dr. Kuno, looked back, toward Ranma. "Ranma?"

Ranma, looked directly at Dr. Kuno; he then held his hands out, to reach out to his doctor. "Doctor."

Dr. Kuno, kneeled down on the bed, as he crawled himself over to his patient.

They, automatically joined hands; when Dr. Kuno, lowered his head to Ranma, with his voice low. "Art thou all right?"

Ranma, nodded in replay. He then, crawled up against Dr. Kuno, as he wrapped his arms, around his doctor's side; his chin, hitting his solder.

Nurse Rita and Saber, just stared.

Nurse Rita, cleared her throat. "So, Dr. Kuno, are we still one for round two?"

Ranma, blinked. "Round two?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded in reply. "Aye. I need to know; especially now, that I have everything I need."

Ranma, blinked a few more times, still confused. "What's round two?"

Saber, studied Ranma's mood. "Are you sure he's ready, to go there now?"

Ranma's widened his eyes, narrowed. "Go where?"

"Group therapy, where else," Nurse Rita, responded truthfully.

Ranma, snapped. "There's no fucking way, I'm going back to that place. I didn't even wanna go there, to being with. I don't know, what possessed you guys, to take me there, in the first place! I ain't going, Get it! Especially, not what happened, after last time!"

Dr. Kuno, took a small breath. "We weren't going to say anything, but your sessions, are tested a bit differently, among the others."

"What do you mean, by different, huh?" Ranma, frowned in a glare.

Dr. Kuno, glanced quickly at Saber and Rita, as he swallowed, a bit nervous. "The _other_ patients go there; so we can help them, through their problems. We're doing the same with you; except, we may have found a new disorder, doth thee might have. Withal, we can't figure it out, innless you come."

Ranma, blinked again, at first in thought; until his put his glare, back on, upon them. "I turned into a _girl_, the last time I was there. There's no way in _hell_, I'm going back."

"You could be cooperative, and come with us. Or you could get's an injection, and test you that way; which mean's you'd be touched young man," Nurse Rita let out seriously.

"Who won't go by the name, of Dr. Kuno," Saber smirked.

Ranma, widened his eyes scared. "You're just trying to scare me."

"I'm afraid your choice, isn't as free, as I thought it would," Dr. Kuno said confused; he turned to Nurse Rita and Saber, with an odd look on his face. (What did they mean by injection?)

Ranma, stepped back a bit. "You're kidding!"

Nurse Rita and Saber, gave Dr. Kuno a look.

Dr. Kuno, choked a bit. "Afraid not."

Ranma, fiercely glared at two, then glanced a glare, to his doctor. Before he answered, he rolled his eyes, before he dropped his head. "I'll go."

Nurse Rita, Saber, Dr. Kuno, and Ranma, all went out to the hallway.

Everyone got ready, when they meet up in the hallway.

Nurse Rita, held the cuffs in the air, as she turned to Saber. "What am I suppose to do with these again?"

Saber, whispered next to her. "Connect one to Ranma, and then I'll connect other, to Dr. Kuno."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nurse Rita asked. "I mean, Ranma will just clobber him, if he gets to close. Besides, who said that Dr. Kuno, will be able to re-strain him, if he takes it out, on anyone else. I mean, what if they both happen?"

Saber, snaked a look over to Nurse Rita, reminding her, of what had happened that morning. "What if they don't?"

Nurse Rita, held Saber, back by her arm. "Don't forget, Ranma, is a spontaneous, impetuous, reckless, bipolar type; I very confused spontaneous, impetuous, reckless, bipolar type. His closeness, with his doctor before, could pass on as a passive-aggressive, behavioral trait. He could flip, any minute now."

Saber, gave her another look. "And, if he doesn't?"

Nurse Rita, sighed with her head down. "I hope, you're right about this."

Dr. Kuno and Ranma, just stood there, waiting for Saber and Nurse Rita, to get done with their conversation. Dr. Kuno, turned to them. "Art thou two quit ready yet?"

Saber, smirked evilly at the two. "Why won't you two go first."

Dr. Kuno, cleared his throat. "Very well then." He looked back at Ranma, nodding for him to fallow.

Ranma, keeping more distance then before, eyed Dr. Kuno. "What's she, still doing here?"

"Well, it turns out, that she's going to start working here, next month."

Ranma's eyes, flew open. "I'm gonna be gone by then, right?"

Dr. Kuno, frowned, as he turned to Ranma; he knew that it was gonna happen, sooner or later. "Aye, thou should'st."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, they both felt, cold, mental, and hands.

Ranma, jumped away. "Get away from me-" He, finally saw the cuffs. "Again?"

"Just in case," Nurse Rita, simply put in.

"You never know," Saber filled.

Dr. Kuno, left his hand. "I guess you guys, got me as well."

Ranma, scowled in annoyance. (Yeah, sure, he's getting a kick out of it.)

The four entered the _now_ –empty room. When Nurse Rita, got her own thing's organized. Saber, went to help Nurse Rita out, as Dr. Kuno, signaled Ranma, to fallow him.

Ranma, watched Dr. Kuno, pull out a huge, white binder; which, was stuffed with papers. (AN: What a surprise.) Being, snoopy, he glanced over his doctor's shoulder; looking at the paperwork, in front of him. Ranma, handed Dr. Kuno, a narrowed look. "Don't you guys know, what an organizer is?"

Dr. Kuno, blinked, surprised by _just_ how close, Ranma, was to him. He turned his head to Ranma. "They are organized; it's just a lot of paperwork, that's all." He lowered, his voice. "Thou mind, doing me a favor?"

Ranma, blinked, as he backed up in surprised. "Uh, yeah, sure, what?"

Dr. Kuno's voice, grew back to normal. "There's a brown, desk over there; could thee, roll it over here?"

Ranma, nodded in reply. "Sure thing, doc." Ranma, went to go for the desk, when Dr. Kuno, went back to his own thoughts. (Well, he's certainly helpful.) Dr. Kuno, dug around for the other two big- fat- paper- white binders. Then he smirked to himself, back in thought. (Well at least that's one disorder, he and I won't have worry about.)

"Where, do you want it?" Ranma, asked.

"Where it was last time?" Dr. Kuno, responded. Then he turned around. "Thou remember where?"

"Over here?" Ranma, making is best guess.

Dr. Kuno nodded, with a simple grin on his face. "Yeah, that's it."

After, Ranma parked the chair, he walked back over to Dr. Kuno. "Anything else doctor?"

Dr. Kuno, first, glanced at the chairs, on the other side of the room; he then, turned to Ranma. "Um..thou see those chairs over there?"

Ranma, nodded. "Yeah?"

Dr. Kuno, hit a thought. "Could ye, circle them up for me?"

"How many?" Ranma asked.

"I'll let thee, decided on that," Dr. Kuno tested.

"Uh- okay." Ranma, went back through his mind; to the people, that were there last time. He stopped, as he looked up at the chairs. (Well let's see. First, there was the one who- strikingly acted like Ryoga. Then, there was the brat- who acted a lot like Akane. I guess, she won't be out, for long this time. Then there was that crazy girl; the one with the chair. Met, enough of those. She was, also the one who was tried hitting on me- just like Shampoo, would.) Ranma, shook out of any other memories, that may have replied, to any particular- last thoughts, of his.

(Not to mention the fact, the one who wanted us, to jump off the roof; and let us hang like living dolls. I swear, she as crazy as Kodachi.) Ranma, shuddered at that last thought. (Okay, enough about her. Who else was there?...Umm…) Ranma, put his hand on his chin, in thought, for a moment. (Oh yeah, that jealous boyfriend of hers; I almost forgot about that.) Ranma, paused in thought again.

(Okay, and then there was, the who tried to- _attack me_.) He, quickly shook out any other thoughts, that might've attached, to that line. (Okay, then, there was _his_- _boyfriend_.) Ranma, shuttered, before he pressed his hand, to his stomach. (I think, I'm gonna be sick again.) Shaking off the thought, with the best of his conscious, he went on, thinking about the last one. (Last but not least, there was duck boy; the one who… tried _chasing _me.) Ranma, first twitched, before smirked aside. (Sounds like Mousse, a little bit. So that makes…) Ranma, widened his eyes. (That makes- eight.)

Just then, a flashback had hit Ranma, while he was telling his doctor about what had happen. (_Dr. Kuno, was speechless, he couldn't believe what he just hard. "All of them?"_

_Ranma's wet face, turn to his doctor. "All fucking eight of them; on both fucking sides!" Ranma, shook uncontrollably. "It didn't just freakin end there, with my girl- side. They did, the same amount of things, to my guy- side too."_

All of a sudden, everyone heard a bunch of chairs, topple over Ranma. The moment Dr. Kuno, heard it; he came rushing, to help his patient out. The minute he did, he pulled a bunch of chairs, out of his patients way. "Art thou okay?" He saw Ranma's face, it was streaming down with tears.

"Thou should've asked, if help was needed," Dr. Kuno said, as he pulled Ranma into a hug.

"I- I didn't need any help. I- I just – had something on my mind."

"Okay- okay, it's okay….shhh…"

Nurse Rita and Saber, started picking up chairs, as they put all eight of them around, in a circle. When they were done, Nurse Rita, walked up back to them. "Saber and I, are gonna grab, the other patients; will he be all right?"

Dr. Kuno, looked away from Nurse Rita, to Ranma. "Art thou, gonna be okay?"

Ranma, nodded nervously.

Dr. Kuno, looked back at Nurse Rita, with a nod. With that Nurse Rita and Saber, went to get the others; Dr. Kuno, on the other hand, helped Ranma, back up. Dr. Kuno, held onto Ranma, for support, helping him to his chair. However, by the time they got to it, Ranma just shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Too close," Ranma said, as he pointed to his chair.

"We'll move it, when the other students come," Dr. Kuno, told him. He pulled his seat out, as he gently drew Ranma, in to sit down. "Sit down- sit down." Then he quickly grabbed, the next chair next to him, as he sat in it; he held his patient's hands, in his. "What's on your mind, Ranma?"

"Eight," Ranma, answered with his head down. "If they didn't remind me, of anyone back in Nerima, they remained me of- _them_."

Dr. Kuno, nodded along. "I see." (Well, that's a plus; maybe he'll finally realize the _real truth_, behind these therapy sessions.)

Ranma, swallowed. "Doctor, you told me that it was up to me, to pick how many chairs, go around this circle. Why?"

"It's-" Dr. Kuno, looked a aside, took a breath, and then, looked back at his patient. "It was just a test of memory, that's all."

"Oh."

"Why do you think, they remained ye of _them_?" Dr. Kuno, referring to the two groups.

Ranma, turned to the floor, before he gazed, upon his doctor again. "Besides, whatever differences there is, they all seem alike."

"Alike, how- Ranma?" Dr. Kuno asked in directly onward.

"Well, first…..Yano, reminds me of Kenta." Ranma, stated with a shrug. "It feels as if, they can both turn on you. Kaori, reminds me of Senichi; with their anger problems and all." Ranma, then glanced down. "Then there's Naoki, and Kano. They both get strangely excited, for no reason whatsoever."

Ranma, paused for a minute, as he twitched. "And there's Anoki, who's just as wired off, as Yuchiro. And Akira, acts just like Ryozo; with their jealously issue and all." Ranma, paused again. "Daichi, and Ryochi; are always usually yelling at somebody, about something. Last, but not least; Kashi, reminds me of Akitsu. They both seemed very calm, when I first met them." Ranma, narrowed his brows inward. "And- and Akichi- reminds me of – that bastard _Kisho_."

"I see…" Dr. Kuno stated.

Just then, Nurse Rita and Saber, finally came back in with the other patients. Dr. Kuno, had got up, to help a few, into their chairs. After Ranma, saw Dr. Kuno, set the other two down, Ranma, scouted his chair, back to the wall; like he did last time. After the struggling few, finally came to a calm, the _session_ continued.

Ranma, felt everyone's eyes on him; well everyone except Kaori, who was rolling her eyes, at the ceiling. Dr. Kuno, on the other hand, went on, talking about what, they were going to talk about, that day. "First, let's start off with Kaori, since she was shortly with us last time. Dr. Kuno, turned to Kaori. "So Kaori, how was your da-"

"Oh, I see now, the man- lovers back?"

Everyone turned to Akira, as Ranma, muttered under his breath; he twitched slightly. "Man- lover?"

"So, you came dressed up, as a boy today?"

Red, grew on Ranma's serious cheeks. "Shut the hell up! Like you would know. You have no idea, what it's like!"

"Woo- woo, wait- wait…..now boys…" Dr. Kuno, looked back and forth, at Akira and Ranma. "Now, there's no reason to fight. Let's just continue."

"Are you going to dress up like her, again?" Kashi asked.

Ranma, narrowed. "Hey, that wasn't my fault last time."

"Don't worry about it- um- dude, or girlfriend, or-"

Ranma, stood up in his defense. "I'M A GUY!"

"Don't understand, still, you did that last time," Yano, switching his words around.

"Look, no one cares, about some stupid girl! Can we get this stupid lesson done and over with, so that I can leave," Kaori, put in angrily. "

Akichi, turned to Kaori. "Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't here. You missed out on so much."

"So, and since when did you, start caring about things?" Kaori, retorted in question.

Akichi, shrugged. "I don't. I was just saying."

"Can we _please, _just change the subject?" Ranma, feeling annoyed.

Dr. Kuno, cleared this throat. "Yes, of course." He, turned back to Kaori. "Okay, Kaori, why won't you fill us in, on your day."

Kaori, glanced from her finger-nails to Dr. Kuno. "Boring." She went back to her finger-nails.

"I love your nails, where did you get them done at?" Saber, inquired in curiosity.

Kaori, through daggers at Saber. "I got them done at Coco's; what's it to you?"

Then it hit Ranma, as he hopped, out of his chair. "You, let her leave!"

Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "Of course, I let her leave; she wanted to go to Coco's."

Ranma, narrowed at his doctor. "Oh sure, you let her leave, but you don't let me?"

"She was with me," Nurse Rita replied.

"Oh." Ranma, simply sat back down.

"Can we talk about someone else, for a change…seesh?" Kaori, asked in a angry mood.

Dr. Kuno, looked at Anoki. "How about you Anoki?

Anoki, glanced at Dr. Kuno, before he shrugged away.

"Is there something doth thee, would like to say Anoki?" Dr. Kuno asked.

Anoki, then exchanged looks with Dachi.

Kaori, grew irritated. "Ugh…." She let her eye's roll. "…just _move_ on."

Nurse Rita, sent over a look to Kaori. "Kaori…"

Kaori, tapped her foot on the ground, impatient. "Look, if he's not answering, just skip him all ready- seesh."

Dr. Kuno, turned to Kaori. "Kaori... he is answering."

Ranma, took a look from Kaori, to Dr. Kuno, to Anoki. Ranma, observed his quietness, with now, a quit bit of understanding . (Well…it seems like I'm not the only one, whose having a hard time of it…I guess.)

Dr. Kuno, turned back to Anoki. "Would, you like to us how your day went?"

Anoki, remembered what he saw, but he just simply shook his head, again.

"Very well then," Dr. Kuno, went to Daichi, next. "How was your day?"

Daichi, jumped, easily startled. He swallowed, as he sighed away. "Um…" He continued to blink; he then, exchanged looks with Anoki.

Dr. Kuno, blinked, sort of surprised. "Nothing at all?"

Daichi, just kept his eye on Dr. Kuno, as he quickly shook his head.

Dr. Kuno, turned to his left. "Okay, Kashi….is there anything, you'll like to share?"

"Yeah, in fact there is. You're going out of order, doctor?"

Some, small laughs hit the room.

Dr. Kuno, sat there in thought. "I believe- we're in fact going backwards, yes."

"You, missed someone," Kashi replied.

"Who did I miss exactly? We aren't done yet," Dr. Kuno, blinked a bit confused, as he replied.

Kashi, pointed to Dr. Kuno. "You forgot, yourself."

More, snickers went out.

Dr. Kuno, was taking shockingly aback. "Um.." Dr. Kuno, then cleared his throat. "Very well then. My day is growing, extremely shocking, by the minute. My work is improving, and I just found out that my cousin, Saber-" Dr. Kuno, nodded across the room to her. "-is going to be, working with us next month."

"Are you sure, nothing else happened, doctor?" Daichi, asked, putting Dr. Kuno, on the spot.

"What, do you mean?" Dr. Kuno asked, more surprised by the minute.

"I-I saw you," Daichi, finally let out.

"I saw you too," Anoki.

"Saw me what?" Dr. Kuno, inquired.

"Kiss girl!" Anoki pointed out at last.

Ranma's eyes flew open, as he went read.

"Yeah, we saw you doctor, kissing a girl, in one of, the other patients' room."

Ranma, sank slowly into his chair. (Bad enough, that they found out about my girl-side, the way it is.)

Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "I kissed a girl- I see…"

Everyone, was getting interested now.

"On, the guys side?" Anoki pointed out.

"How could you, go so low doctor; sneaking in girl's, on the boys side?" Daichi accused, as he commanded, on an answer.

Ranma, sunk back, even more, as his face, stood red.

[AN: You should see the look, on Kaori's and Naoki's face.]

"You kissed a girl; ah, score man!" Akichi, let out, a bit more excited than usual.

"Pa-" Akira, put aside. "Woppy, he kissed a girl; well I kissed lot's of girls. There's nothing to be excited about."

Naoki, glared at Akira. "Mind, repeating that!"

Akira, just narrowed his eyes to the ceiling. "Relax sweetie…I wasn't talking about you."

Dr. Kuno, simply cleared his throat; when he, Nurse Rita, and Saber, all exchanged looks.

Suddenly, everyone heard a _thump_ on the floor; after Ranma fall out of his chair.

Dr. Kuno, swallowed a bit nervous.

"You and those chairs today, huh?" Saber asked.

Ranma, let out a small cough, as he looked aside. "Yeah." Then he paused for a minute, before he turned around, to snap at Saber. "Oh, yeah, who asked you anyway."

Nurse Rita, cleared her throat. "Okay, okay, that's enough Ranma. Kashi, it's your turn."

Kashi, sighed back at the memory. "I bet of a nurse today, and cleaned my room; her blood was spilt, all over the floor."

Ranma's eyes widened a bit, as he sat back in his chair. "You killed a nurse…" Ranma, looked back and forth at Nurse Rita, to Dr. Kuno. "And, you guys, let him get away with that!

Nurse Rita, sighed. "Kashi, I told you already, you may had hurt a nurse, but there was no blood….sweetie, okay"

Dr. Kuno, took in a small sigh; he simply turned to Ranma, as he nodded him on. "Okay Ranma, how was your day?"

Ranma, swallowed, as he sweated nervous, as he felt everyone's eyes on him again. He narrowed, as he hissed at Dr. Kuno. "I keep getting trampled on by chairs; how do you think my day went, doctor?"

"I see….." Dr. Kuno, simply stated. "Anything else."

Ranma, looked away from his doctor. He rested his head his palms, as he leaned on his elbow. "I got nothing nothin' else to say."

Saber, finally got up, and walked over, with one of the fake notes she had. "Oh, but Ranma, I believe, you do have something else to say."

Ranma, threw daggers at Saber. "Don't you dear, start with me."

Saber, held up the note in front of his face. "Remember this."

"Aren't you, suppose to be gone!"

"And miss out on all the fun? I don't think so."

"Give me that back!" Ranma, tried to snatch the _love-sick_ note away from Saber; but he was too late. Saber, pulled it back, right in time.

"So…..I'm assuming that you never told, your little friend yet?"

Ranma's teeth, grained against each other. "I will _burn_ that piece of paper, got that. I will _burn_ it."

"I just understand why, you won't say anything about it?" Saber, in thought. "But….I at least thought you would've said- at least something; especially after this morning."

Ranma, put on an intense glare. "I hate you….."

A grin hit Saber, as she sighed; acting like Ranma had hurt her. "Well…I guess, I could give that a pulse."

Ranma, flushed hot- red again. "Shut up!"

Dr. Kuno, who was watching them, with the rest, cleared his throat. "Um, Saber, we do have other students, to get to."

Saber, grinned back at him. "Of course." She, walked back to her own chair.

Ranma, growled under his breath, in his.

Dr. Kuno, turned toward Akira. "So, what could thee entertain us with today?"

Akira, simply lifted up the _love-sick_ note. He, just managed to sneak away from Saber.

Ranma, popped his eyes out of his sockets. "Saber!"

Saber, looked at both of her hands confused. "Oh- oops…oh boy… sorry Ranma; Akira, must had slipped away from me."

"Then, get it back from him!" Ranma commanded.

"Well…it looks like, you're just, going to have to, get it back from him, yourself….it looks like you're on your own, little man."

Akira, snickered, as he stood up.

"No! No! Don't…wait!"

"Patient #207, is puking up blood, from anxiety, because he's-"

Ranma, just then, kicked Akira, across the room, as he obtained the letter in his hands. He let out a small sigh, with his eyes closed. "Few."

Only before, the letter was soon slipped into, Dr. Kuno's hands. He stood behind Ranma, as he gave him a look. "Don't be, kicking my patients, across the room."

Ranma, soon looked up, to notice, that his doctor had the note. Ranma's eyes, grew wide again. "No! No! Don't read that! Don't Read That! I Beg ya, don't read that, doctor! Don't read it!"

Dr. Kuno, glanced at Ranma, before he turned back to the note. He simply read it silently to himself. (Um..) He, turned back to Ranma. "Really?"

Red, covered, Ranma's whole face. "I am not love-sick!"

Dr. Kuno, snickered a bit. "This is- this is cute, Saber."

Ranma, held his fist to his doctor. "Why you?"

Dr. Kuno, glanced back at Ranma. "Well, thou had a choice, to broadcast it not."

Ranma, flared up. "Screw you, I'm outta here!"

Dr. Kuno, stood still, surprised that, not that even he, had see that coming. He quickly, held his hand out after. "Wait…."

Nurse Rita and Saber, were just about to get up, and go after him; until they noticed that Dr. Kuno, had stopped them. He turned back at them. "Let me go. You guys can finish up here."

Nurse Rita and Saber, nodded as they watch Dr. Kuno, leave out behind Ranma.

"Ranma…wait…Ranma…"

Ranma, turned around, as he snapped off, pissed. "Why should I, you jerk!" He, was about to take off again, until he noticed he was hand-cuffed, once again. Ranma, growled, when he turned back around. "I specifically told you not to read it; yet you did it anyway. You, have some fucking nerve, you freakin' asshole!"

"Look…Ranma, if it wasn't important, I wouldn't have read it."

Ranma, gave out a fierce look, to Dr. Kuno. "And who said it _was_ huh? According to Saber, it's fake."

"Saber, mentioned, that she had an important note, for me to read."

"Well, it's not, okay doctor. Saber was- just giving me a hard time, okay."

"Then why art thee, making such a big deal, out of nothing?" Dr. Kuno, in all seriousness.

Ranma, dropped his head, as a flush appeared on his face. "I- I didn't want you- to get the wrong idea, you see…especially after last night. I'm not love-sick all right!"

Dr. Kuno, paused, when his thoughts came together. "Oh." Dr. Kuno, hit another silent pause, until he saw Ranma, lift his head up again. "I can't say I wasn't surprised; I can't lie, cause I know I liked it, but-" Dr. Kuno, simply shook his head. "-that doesn't necessarily mean, that you're love-sick. Thou were just, under a lot tension, a lot of stress. I understood your reasoning."

"You did?" Ranma asked.

Dr. Kuno, smirked aside. "Of course I did."

Before, they both knew it, they were back in room #207; still hand-cuffed together. They were soon back on Ranma's bed; exactly six feet, away from each other. Ranma, narrowed at his doctor. "So… when are you, gonna un-cuff me, huh you jerk?"

"When I know, that a certain patient of mine, won't take the chance to escape; the minute, the cuffs are released," Dr. Kuno, added in.

Ranma, growled under his breath. "Just- stay on your side!"

"Hey, these cuffs do keep us six feet apart," Dr. Kuno, noted.

"Good, then keep it that way, or I'll have to, pound on you, a little," Ranma in a 'I mean it' way.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to talk to you, about that," Dr. Kuno, stated.

"About what?" Ranma asked.

"Impulsive Control disorder, Conduct disorder, and Intermittent Explosive disorder."

"What?" Ranma, inquired; who, in which, had a pretty good idea, where his doctor was headed. "Are you trying to say, that I was the one, that hurt those freaks."

"Not them- others. Besides, I found out, that there was some property damage as well."

Ranma, threw dagger- looks at him. "I was only, trying to protect myself."

"From innocent people, walking down the street?" Dr. Kuno, questioned.

Ranma, kept his dagger- eyes, on his doctor. "Hey, I'm just trying to make sure, that there's not more whacko's out there; planning on dragging me off someplace, to drug me again."

Dr. Kuno, put his head down in frustration; when he dipped his focus, into a small part of Ranma's file.

"Not every guy that crosses your path, is going to start harassing you, Ranma," Dr. Kuno, declared.

"Yeah, but you never know….when some queer….is going to start hitting on me again;" Ranma, shot back.

"Not every guy out there, is a homosexual; and not every homosexual out there, is a rapist. Even if he is, it doesn't mean, he's going to start hitting on you; more or less, attack you. Kisho, is just one guy, who gave you the wrong idea, that's all."

Ranma, glared. "I know that, I'm just trying to protect myself, just in case if another lunatic comes along, and tries to do the same thing."

"That doesn't mean thou, hast to take it out, on every- guy." Dr. Kuno shrugged. "Thou need to learn, to control thyself."

Ranma, pointed to himself. "Me, control myself!" Then he pointed to no one, or nowhere in particular. "Why won't you try telling that, to that fucking queer!"

"I'm gay, and thou don't see me, going around, attacking other guys," Dr. Kuno, pointed out.

Ranma, scowled. "Yeah, well….you sure, like to take advantage of your patients, until you're satisfied. You treat us all, like we're some kind of test subjects, until you get what you want."

Dr. Kuno, was taken aback. "Now, don't be ridiculous Ranma, I do not, treat my patients like that."

Ranma, turned aside. "You're the one, who admit it."

"And since when did I, admit to such a thing."

"When you admitted the fact, that you liked it, when we- kissed," Ranma, stumbled honestly. "I asked you why, you didn't stop me, and you said-"

"Like I said, I thought, that's what you wanted."

"And what makes you think I want that. I'm not gay!"

"I never said, you had to be. Being gay, and kissing a man out of hurt/or sure comfort, is not the same thing," Dr. Kuno, replied. "There's nothing wrong with excepting a kiss, from another man, and liking it. That doesn't, necessary mean you're gay," Dr. Kuno, included. "Besides, I can tell by way you kissed, that you liked it yourself."

Ranma, turned to snap at his doctor next. "Well, if you liked it, and didn't push me away- that would indicate you, taking the advantage, out of my misery, wouldn't it? I'm suppose to a patient here; aren't you suppose to _control_ my actions?"

"Eh-"

"Besides, even if it _did_ feel good; it was wrong for you, not to stop me."

"That doesn't mean, I was taking advantage, of you." Dr. Kuno, closed his eyes for a minute, as he turned away; he shrugged aside. "Look, I have my own personal reasons, all right. Besides, I was confused, of why-"

"Why, I did it in the first place; which was the reason why, you should've pushed me off." Ranma, had hit his own silence, for the minute, then he glared at Dr. Kuno. "And what do you mean by, _personal reasons_. That's taking advantage!"

"No it's not! Thou art, just thinking about it too much," Dr. Kuno, said aside. "I would never just hop on in here, take a advantage of you, and then leave, to go off with another guy. I wouldn't do that to you; if I enjoyed our kiss, it wasn't out of selfish greed."

Ranma's eyes, jumped open, a bit scared, in the processes. "What- what hell, do you mean by that, huh?"

Dr. Kuno, simply cleared his throat. "I'm not ready, to tell you yet."

Ranma and Dr. Kuno, got distracted once more, when saw the door open.

"Handcuff him, to something else for now; things are going haywire, with the session."

Dr. Kuno, slowly drew Ranma, to the cart, as he re-handcuffed him there. "Forgive me Ranma, but we can't let you leave just yet."

Ranma, just slide himself down, annoyed. (Damn!)

A good half- an hour hit, by the time, the three came back; walking down the hall. Since the door was ajar, Ranma, got a front roll view, of their conversation, once again.

Dr. Kuno, starched a bit behind his head. "Well, that was a mess?"

"It's a good thing, no one jumped off," Nurse Rita, added; swiping a few sweats, from her forehead.

Saber, looked towards Dr. Kuno and Nurse Rita. "Maybe the girls need some fresh air; I should take them out, for awhile. I realize I don't work here yet, but we could send another Nurse, and/or, perhaps, one of the guards."

"That sounds, like a great idea. You take Kaori and Naoki out, with one of the guards, and…" Nurse Rita turned to Dr. Kuno. "What are your plans?"

Dr. Kuno, held out his breath for a moment, as he let his head hang down. He simply shrugged. "Well, I was actually planning on, visiting Kaito's grave site today; after I check up on Ranma."

Saber, frowned, as she went over to pat his shoulder. "Tachi."

Dr. Kuno, turned away a bit, as tear's hit his eyes.

Saber saw this, and simply hugged him; holding him for comfort. "I'm sorry Tachi...shhh…it'll be all right Tachi." Saber, finally loosened her grip, as she brought her head around. Then she held his hand, tapping it a bit. "It'll be all right-" She gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Dr. Kuno, wiped his face with his own sleeve, as he nodded. Then he looked aside. "I know….I know it well."

Nurse Rita, blinked, not feeling as effected. [AN: But that didn't mean she didn't care.] "Here's an idea…how about you invite, that patient of yours along. You told him about Kaito, right?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded. "Yeah, I did." Dr. Kuno sighed. "You have a point there; it's been days, and he hasn't really gotten out, you know. Dr. Kuno, sighed again. "I just, I can't risk taking him out, knowing that something bad, is going to happen. I mean, he has to keep his distance, or he'll lose control."

"I mean, I don't want anything else _happening_ to him; or he'll end up like this forever…or even worse. I don't want him, to be like that forever; hell, no one wants to be like that forever." Then another thought, hit Dr. Kuno. "I mean, we could…." He, glanced aside. "….but I don't think, he's gonna want police around him."

Saber and Nurse Rita, turned to one another.

"He has a point," Nurse Rita, added in.

Saber, shrugged aside. "I think even with police, he probably could still manage, to run off. I mean, he does, want to get out of here, doesn't he not? He hates this place, I can tell…especially, me. There's no way, he's gonna stay here, once I start working here. He defiantly take off, and I don't think anyone, is going to be able handle him, then. I highly doubt, that a couple of police man, are going to stop him now.

"Saber's right, I don't there's anything, that could stop him. Or at least, anything to make him change his mind. He's looking for an escape, in every way possible," Nurse Rita, added in.

A serious look, grew on Dr. Kuno's face. He sighed as he sat down, on the white tiled floor. "Not only does he hate this place, but he hates me, on top of it. Now, that he has found out- that I'm a homosexual, I'm afraid, I might lose him. I don't want to lose him. I want him, to be able to trust me. I want to be there for him. I promised him, that I would do whatever it took, to protect him, but….

Saber, sat down beside him, rubbing his back. "You want to keep him, don't you?"

Dr. Kuno, looked straight toward her, as he swallowed. His eyes shook in place, in grief. "But he's frightened of me, guys. It's gut- wrenching, realizing, yet, not believed; he really thinks, I might hurt him…he hates me." He held his face, in his palm. "He can't- bear to be around me."

Saber, put one hand on his shoulder. "It'll be all right, Tachi."

Dr. Kuno, released some stress, as he turned back and forth, from Nurse Rita, to Saber. "It's just- I never, had patient like him before. Most of other patients, just sit there and fire out that, they don't care anyone, or they hate the world. Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "Nothing they do, surprises me."

"Ranma, on the other hand; why, he's always doing something, out of the unexpected. One minute, he's letting out all his stress; the next, he's concealing in his sheets. It's like I can read though him, but then I can't. Even the small things he does, as well; the things I can't explain."

Ranma, continued to keep his eye, through the crack. (Doesn't want to lose me? He, wants to-) Ranma, netted his brows together, in question. (-_keep_ me?) Then his questioning glare, turned to a curious one. (Never had a patient like me, huh?)

Nurse Rita and Saber, kept her ears open.

"The way he answers my questions. The way he reacts to certain things. One minute he ignores me, the next minute, it seems like he need's the attention. He's like this baby- ferret, you wanna cradle in your hands." Dr. Kuno, held his hands out, like he really was cradling one; a small grin appeared on his face, as water hit his eyes.

Nurse Rita and Saber, grinned at one another, as they exchanged looks.

Dr. Kuno, then smirked. "He's fast like one too… crawling all around the room."

Nurse Rita and Saber let out a little laugh.

Ranma, looked oddly annoyed. (Baby- Ferret?) He's redden checks, darkened. (I'm fast- so what?) He, frowned at this point.

As for Nurse Rita, she paused for a minute, as she dropped her jaw. "You're completely smitten' with that boy, aren't you?"

Ranma's brows, come together. (Smitten? With me?)

"I'm-" Dr. Kuno, paused and blinked, as red covered his face. "-what?"

Saber, gave him a look. "Don't you deny it now, Tachi."

"That's what I thought," Nurse Rita, took in place.

Dr. Kuno, glanced back and forth from, Rita to Saber. "You mean, you can tell?"

"Of course we can tell, it's written all over your face," Saber, smirked, as she gave Nurse Rita, a look, from the corner of her eye.

"It is?" Dr. Kuno, was taken aback, shocked.

"There's also a chance, that your patient over, just might, feel the same way."

Dr. Kuno, was taken aback again, surprised. "We are- talking about the same person right?"

Saber, laughed, as she tapped him on his shoulder. "Of course, silly."

Dr. Kuno, shook his head. "There's no way; he's homophobic."

"That doesn't necessarily mean, he can't have a crush on you," Saber implied.

Dr. Kuno, let his eyes drop. "Now, I can see why he's coughing up all the time. The poor thing, must be so confused."

"Take it from me, the both of you are confused." Nurse Rita, put in seriously, yet jokingly.

Saber, laughed again, taking her hand back.

Ranma, scowled through the crack. (How dear she…she has a lot of nerve; especially after what happened.) Then Ranma, thought of some of the things, Dr. Kuno said. (Do I really-) He, flushed red. (No… No way! He's a _guy _for crying out loud. Not only a guy, but my twenty- two, year old, _gay_ doctor- for crying out loud. Seesh…what's wrong with him.) He, then slapped his hand against his forehead. (What's wrong with him; what's wrong with me?)

As soon as, the three doctors, finally got done with their conversation, Saber and Nurse Rita, left. Dr. Kuno, on the other hand, stepped back into the room, to find it was empty. Dr. Kuno, looked, back and forth. "Ranma?" Then, he saw the cart. (Oh yeah…almost forgot.)

Dr. Kuno, walked up to the cart; he then leaned in, peering over. "It seems someone, has been listening again."

Ranma, who had, slowly, lifted his head, above the cart. Though, the minute, he turned to Dr. Kuno, his eyes enlarged, as he let out an abrupt sound. "Ep." After that, he accidently banged, his head against the cart; this made him, automatically sit back down.

"Thou, could stop hiding now; our conversations, over with."

No comment.

"Art, thou worried, about what Saber, said?" Dr. Kuno, inquired.

No movement.

"Well, is it true?" Dr. Kuno, naturally curious.

No answer.

Though, this time, Ranma, shifted his eyes, slightly towards his doctor. The minute he saw him, was the minute, he barfed up this time, on impact. He couldn't be anymore pressured, then what he has, already been.

"Ranma," Dr. Kuno, quickly walked over to the other side. He knelt down, by the red spot, like he did last time. "Thou do not, have to answer that."

Ranma, was about to wipe is mouth, with his sleeve again, until he saw a towel, in front of him. Ranma, slightly looked at his doctor again, with a shrugged. "Thanks- doctor."

Dr. Kuno, grinned with delight, but answered seriously. "Any time, Ranma."

There was a slight pause, between the two; until another thought, hit Ranma, alone.

"So, that's what's making ye spit up, huh?" Dr. Kuno, throwing in a highly- educated guess.

Ranma, looked away. "I guess, I'm gonna have answer this one, I guess, right?"

"Yeah," Dr. Kuno, toned in, quietly.

Ranma, slowly nodded, but kept his head aside. "Just thinking about it, makes me wanna-"

Dr. Kuno, held the both of his hands out. "Hold it in! Hold it in!"

Ranma, using his conscious again, held it back in.

Dr. Kuno, simply shook his head; he glanced aside. "Thou art, losing enough blood." Dr. Kuno, then turned to him. "We can fix this. We did it before, we could do it again."

"What do you mean?" Ranma, questioned aside.

"Thou art, not the only one, who has had a crush, on a doctor before. I mean, I've had most of them for me…anyway."

Ranma's cheeks, were stained red. "I do not, have a crush on you!"

Dr. Kuno, leaned in a bit. "Art thou, sure about that?"

Ranma, looked away. "I'm sure."

Dr. Kuno, leaned in a little bit more. "Art thou, positive about that?"

Ranma, turned, to see Dr. Kuno's face, right in front of his. "Back off already-dammit!"

Dr. Kuno, only laughed. "So…how would thee, like to get some fresh air." Dr. Kuno, then, pointed his finger out, teasing. "We could, make it a date."

Ranma, wore a disgusted look, on his face. "A date?"

Dr. Kuno, simply tossed his hand aside. "Relax, Ranma, that was just a joke."

Ranma, sighed, before he glared at his doctor. "If you bring any guards, I ain't going."

Dr. Kuno, eye to eye with Ranma. "Okay, but ye have to promise, not to take off, while we're out."

Ranma, narrowed at Dr. Kuno. "I won't." Ranma, glanced aside as he shrugged. "If I ever ran off on you, you'll probably spend the rest of your life, looking for me."

Dr. Kuno, slowly brought his hand, part- way, around Ranma's neck, slightly, pulling him in. Then, he lowered his voice, to a whisperer. "Of course, I would. Why wouldn't I?"

Ranma, simply dropped his head, as he turned it aside. "I-" Ranma, looked back at Dr. Kuno, being drowned in his eyes, again. "I wanna visit- your brother's grave- with you."

Dr. Kuno, felt his tears come, but kept clam. "Thank you, Ranma."

Ranma, nodded, when he felt Dr. Kuno, pulling him into a hug. Ranma, held still for a minute, then felt Dr. Kuno's lips, press lightly, against the tip his head.

Ranma, swallowed a bit nervous, as he looked aside. "I don't- hate you."

Dr. Kuno, eye's grew wide, surprised. "You- you don't?"

Ranma, shrugged. "I was- just- over doing it- I guess…"

"Glad to hear it," Dr. Kuno, past in.

Then Ranma, flushed. "...but could you mind, not treating me, like a baby- ferret?"

Tatewaki, chuckled a bit; soon face to face, with his patient again. "Oh, but thou shall know, thou art a ferret."

"Am not…" Ranma, grumbled, red.

After lunch, patient #207 and Dr. Kuno, finally went out to visit Kaito's gave. However, they stopped, by the a flower shop first.

Dr. Kuno, came from behind Ranma, by his ear. "So, which kind art thou gonna get?"

Ranma, shrugged, but then turned to Dr. Kuno. "He's your brother, what kind should I get him?"

"Well, let's see…there's Tulips, Roses, Carnations-"

Ranma, shrugged again. "How about all three then?"

Dr. Kuno, grinned towards Ranma. "Any, color reference?"

Ranma, narrowed toward Dr. Kuno. "Um…doctor…" Ranma, cleared of being annoyed, cleared his throat, "I think they're all, pretty much the same color."

"Then very well….blue and white, it is then."

Dr. Kuno and Ranma, picked up the smaller bouquets, which were packed together, in one big one.

While the young women, rang up the flowers, she studied the expression on Dr. Kuno's face. "I'm sorry for your loss. I give my deepest apologizes." She, glanced at Ranma, before she handed Dr. Kuno, the flowers.

Dr. Kuno, now with the flowers in his hands. "Thank you, Mam."

Ranma, shrugged aside. "Uh…yeah…thanks…miss."

The women at the counter; watched as Ranma and Dr. Kuno, finally take off to the grave site. (Huh…that's pretty odd, to wear at a gravesite.)

Dr. Kuno, and Ranma, finally arrived at Kaito's grave site, when Dr. Kuno came to a sudden halt. Ranma, who was not too far behind, came up, as he placed a hand, on his doctors shoulder. Then, Ranma finally nodded him on.

Ranma, then just stood back, as Dr. Kuno, went to put the flowers, down at Kaito's grave. Dr. Kuno, finally knelt down to his knees, when he bowed his head, down for payer. Once he got done, he titled his head to side, gazing upon Kaito's grave. With his mouth half- way open, with barely no words, he let out an apology. "I'm so sorry…" Dr. Kuno, finally let his tears fall, before he shakingly, got back up. Ranma, was about to help him, but Dr. Kuno, pushed him back. "I appreciate the off, but I'll manage."

Dr. Kuno, stood there for a minute; before he felt two arms, wrap around his own. After a few seconds later, Ranma, felt Dr. Kuno, turn around, as he wrap his arms around him, coming in closer. They both, held each other for the meantime, when Ranma, finally heard a whispered voice, close to his ear.

"Why did ye not run off, like ye plan too?"

Ranma, blinked, as questions filled his mind . "You- you were there for me…when I was having, a hard time." Ranma, shrugged. "I figured it would be wrong- to take off, in your hour of need." Ranma, shrugged again, as he swallowed nervously. "I want to be here- with you."

Dr. Kuno's eyes, widened in shock. "Verily?"

Ranma, brought his eyes, right up, into his doctor's. "What you said before- in the hallway….was it true?"

"In the hall?" Dr. Kuno blinked, blank of the memory, of what he said.

"That you- didn't want to lose me," Ranma, shrugged aside. "That- that you wanted to- keep me, and all that…."

"Of course it's true" Dr. Kuno, added. "From before…I- I wasn't trying to be selfish. I'm, in love with you…Ranma." Dr. Kuno, finally confessed.

Ranma, blinked a few times, confused; he tried to figure out, what was what, that moment. He had forgotten, what _love_ was, ever since that day. He slowly released his grip, as he stood back, still in his doctor's arms. "Love?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded, as he creased Ranma's cheek, with a small grin, across his face. "Of course- sweetness…"

Ranma, placed his own hand on his doctors, still lost. "I'm- I'm so confused."

"I know," Dr. Kuno, added.

"Is this- suppose to be love?"

Dr. Kuno, chuckled a bit. "Only if thou, want it to be."

"Well you, stay with me again- tonight?" Ranma, asked a little nervous.

Dr. Kuno, pulled Ranma, in closer to him. "Any time…."

They both pulled, into another deep hug, as Dr. Kuno, pressed his lips against his cheek. "Ready, to go back my sweet…"

Ranma, flushed, but nodded."Yeah…I'm actually getting, pretty hungry, over here."

Dr. Kuno, gave out a gentle laugh. "Then, how about, that date then?"

Ranma, eyed his doctor, in shock. "Seriously?"

Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "Why not? It seems, as if things, are going in that direction, are they not?"

Ranma, looked down at his clothes, before he pointed to his clothes. "In this?"

Dr. Kuno, turned to him. "We could, stop by a shopping center, beforehand."

Ranma, nodded in reply, with a confused shrug. "Good, because, I don't want to be known, as the crazy person, who goes out on dates, with their, twenty-two year old doctor."

"I highly doubt that, people would view us like that; especially the way we're dressed. They'll most likely think, I'm asking you questions, as your doctor; or think, I'm there, to test you or something. Besides, we're only four years apart; it's not like it's ten years, or anything."

Ranma, shot him a look. "You, asked me out on a date, to test me?"

Tatewaki, held back, as he waved his hands, in front of him. "That's not, what I meant. I'm just saying, that's what they would think."

"Why _would_, they think that?" Ranma, glared, in suspicion.

Tatewaki, then tenderly pressed his palms, against Ranma's back shoulders, as he lightly push-walked him, away from the site. "Now, now, now, there's nothing for ye, to be upset about. I mean, would ye, rather have them, thinking you're on a date, with your doctor, or there, for a test?"

Ranma, blinked, in thought. "Good point."

"Thou art, still hungry?" Dr. Kuno, questioned for reinsurance.

Ranma, nodded, when he felt Kuno's hand, bump into his. For a minute, Ranma ,pulled back, tense, but decided to let it go.


	8. Afraid

**Chapter Seven**

**Afraid**

Ranma, woke up the next morning, to find Dr. Kuno, missing. (Gone!) Ranma, looked back and forth across, the room. (Gone!...I can't believe that jerk; ditching, me, first thing in the morning.) Ranma, groaned as he rolled around, when a few flashbacks overlapped.

"That you- didn't want to lose me," Ranma shrugged aside. "That- that you want to keep me, and all that…."

"Of course it's true" Dr. Kuno, added. "From before…I- I wasn't trying to be selfish. I'm in love, with you… Ranma." Dr. Kuno, finally confessed.

Ranma, rolled around a bit more. (What did mean by, selfish?) The answer came more near, then what he had expected.

"If I enjoyed our kiss; it wasn't out of selfish greed."

Ranma's eyes, jumped open, a bit scared, in the processes. "What- what hell, do you mean?"

Dr. Kuno, simply, cleared his throat. "I'm not ready, to tell you yet."

Within the next minute, Ranma froze. (Oh… so if Dr. Kuno wasn't being selfish about the kiss, and it was because he _loved_ me-) Ranma, eye's jumped open, as he cupped his mouth. (Oh!...) Ranma's eyes, shifted down. (But, he isn't here…does that mean, he doesn't love me?) The word, resounded in his head. (Love…love…love…err…) Ranma, blinked a few times, when more flashback's struck.

(Ranma, blinked confused. "Love?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded, as he creased Ranma's cheek; with, a small grin across his face. "Of course- sweetness…"

Ranma, placed his own hand, on his doctors, still lost. "I'm- I'm so confused."

"I know," Dr. Kuno added.

"Is this- suppose to be love?"

Dr. Kuno, chuckled a bit. "Only if thou want it to be."

They both pulled into another deep hug, as Dr. Kuno pressed his lips against his cheek. "Ready to go back my sweet…")

At first, Ranma, shuddered at the thought. (That's suppose to be…erg…love?) Ranma, braked again. (He- he loves- me? He _loves_ me, he loves _me_…) Ranma, banged his head, against the wall. (How could he _love_ _me_; he's- he's my- _doctor_. Not only is he my doctor, he's my _twenty- two_, year old primary psychiatrist, for crying out loud. Not, only that, we're both- guys- _guys_.) Then some other thoughts hit him. (…oh yeah, that's right, he's suppose to be-) Ranma, swallowed nervously. (…gay…and according them, I'm homophobic…then, how can he?)

More thought's, dripped into his brain, little by little. (love…) He eye's broaden, as he made a small connection. (Love- sick…) A few more, drippy flashbacks hit, with him and Saber; as he re-called the note in his head.

_("I'm puking up blood, from anxiety, because I'm love- sick-" He ripped the note out of her hand. "Give me that! You can't write that either! I'm not love sick!")_

Ranma sighed, as he flushed red. (But…I'm not…dose, dose mean- I feel- feel- feel…)

And then….

("Fell for-" Ranma, trying to figure it out. "His- charm?"

"Well, quite frankly, it's common around hospitals."

Ranma, was stumped. "Huh?"

"It just means that a lot patients, get these _small_ crushes, on their doctors. However, in your case- it's pretty bad. You may, have a severe case of homophobia; that doesn't necessarily mean, you can't have a crush, on your doctor."

Ranma, looked bewildered. "Crush- on- him?")

Ranma, started puzzle his confusion, together. (So despite the fact, that I'm homophobic, and the fact, that I'm love-sick- or whatever, I still have a crush on-) He swallowed. (- _Dr. Kuno_…because I- fell for his _charm_?)

A small flush, arose in Ranma's cheeks. (So, does that mean I love him too, or something that like?) Ranma, re- banged his head, against the wall. (Ugh…I'm sooo confused…) After, Ranma, puked up some blood, one last thought hit him. (So, where is he anyway?)

Ranma, put one hand, on his aching head; when he heard someone, unlocking the door open. He watched Dr. Kuno, enter the room; who had a huge vase, in his hands. Filled within the vase, was a bouquet; filled, with a mixture, of blue and yellow, Hibiscus and Orchids. Dr. Kuno, sat, beside Ranma, as he handed him the vase. "Here…these are for thee."

Ranma, first looked at vase; which he held in his hands, sadly. He then, moved them to the side, to make eye- contact, with his doctor. "I guess… this explains why you were gone, earlier this morning."

Dr. Kuno, was taken aback. "Art thou not happy, with thy giving's."

Ranma, shrugged, but was honest. "Well, I was a little disappointed, once I woke up… I was kind of, expecting you to be here." Ranma, glanced aside. "I- I can't think straight, when you're gone. I need you here- to keep me in order."

With the exchange, of flower- tossing, Dr. Kuno, placed them on the cart. He walked, directly back, to where his patient was; when he gather Ranma's hands, into his. "Why, thou think that is?"

Ranma, shrugged. "I donno…I mean, isn't it suppose to be, like your job or something."

Dr. Kuno, smirked aside for the moment; before he released one of his patient's hands. After that, he traced his hand, behind Ranma's ear, as he pulled him in. "Thou ever think, it's because that ye were, falling in love?"

Ranma, flushed hot- red, as his eye's jumped open. Staring, into his doctor's, they started to shake.

Dr. Kuno, kept his grin, as he started to mess, with Ranma's ear. "How about some breakfast, what do you say?"

Ranma, grinned happily at that, as he nodded.

Dr. Kuno, got up, as he brought a tray in; he placed it, in Ranma's lap.

Ranma's eyes brightened, as his grin never wore off. "Wow….hey…thank you Dr. Kuno."

"It's not- terrible is it?" Dr. Kuno, asked a bit anxious.

Ranma, paused, as he brought his grin up to him. "No, this is really good, thank you- again."

Dr. Kuno, sighed, as he scratched his head lightly.

A few minutes hit, when the tray had finally, hit the cart. Ranma, was about to get up after, when Dr. Kuno, stopped him. With that, he simply walked over, as he brought Ranma's hands, into his.

Ranma, studied the worried look, on Dr. Kuno's face. Ranma, grumbled aside. "I knew it was too good, to be true."

"How, art thou feeling?" Dr. Kuno, inquired.

"Well…fine…until now. You're kinda freaking me out, what's wrong?"

"Well…technically…there is nothing _wrong_." Dr. Kuno, paused, as he glanced aside. "But thou, aren't going to like it."

"Then why the flowers, and the breakfast; if you knew, that I was just gonna be upset."

"Originally, that had nothing to do with it." Dr. Kuno, tossed his eyes aside, for the minute. "On the other hand, maybe it's a good thing, I did stop by, after all." Dr. Kuno, referring to the flowers.

Ranma, finally snapped, as he glared at his doctor. "Will you just tell me, what's going on all ready?"

Dr. Kuno, glanced down, back up to his patient. "It's thy, test results."

Ranma, blinked. "Test results…" Ranma, pointed to himself. "My- test results?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded.

"So, that means, you guys figured out, what's wrong with me?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded again.

"Well then, that's good, that's great news. That means, I get to get out of here soon, right?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded.

"Yay!" Ranma, jumped into Dr. Kuno's arms, and hugged him, this time a bit more tightly, then from before.

Dr. Kuno, cleared his throat, as his hand behind his own neck; pulling Ranma's away from him.

Ranma, blinked confused. "Huh?"

Dr. Kuno, lowered his voice. "It's about- what your test results say."

Ranma, frowned, as he expression turned serious. "Well…doctor, what did they say?

"Okay, this is going to be long, and hard to fallow; so let's just take this, one step out of time, okay," Dr. Kuno, warned him.

Ranma, nodded. "Okay."

"No matter what happens; stay strong, all right?" Dr. Kuno, looking for reinsurance.

Ranma, nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Kuno, turned to Ranma's file, as he pulled out a paper; that had a chart on it. "This is a chart, that has- all your disorder's on it." After that, he slowly handed the paper to Ranma.

After Ranma, took a fair, yet odd look at it; he held it up to his doctor. "You are- going to explain this right."

"Thou art is going through a disorder, called dissociative identity disorder; also known as, Multiple Personality Disorder."

"I have a split, personality?" Ranma, queried.

"All of the traits, from all your other disorders, match up to this particular one."

"Traits?"

"Traits, such as anxiety, phobias, and Manic- depression. Including, sleep disorders, severe trauma's, compulsions, false memories, and a lack of connection; a loss of reality."

"What do you mean, _a loss of reality_?"

Dr. Kuno, cleared his throat. "The result of your Impulse Control Disorder; specifically your Intermittent Explosive Disorder, only comes, because of your fear of physical intimacy. Thou, try to protect, try to guard thyself, from being intimately attached, to anyone else. It is simple, avoidance and ignorance, because thou only push those away, by using a Passive- Aggressive Behavioral Trait."

"Yeah, I already know, that I'll clobber anyone, who gets too close. I think you made it pretty specific before, that I shouldn't be taking it out on random strangers," Ranma, re- called. "What does this have to do, with having false memories, and all that other junk?"

Dr. Kuno, simply sighed. "Thou, will find out soon enough." Dr. Kuno, shook from any unwanted thoughts, when he continued. "Anyways, your fear of physical intimacy only came, because of thy Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Ranma inquired.

"It's a disorder, where someone, such as yourself, will have night terrors, insomnia, delusions, hallucinations, and flashbacks, of that traumatic event," Dr. Kuno, explained.

Ranma, narrowed aside, in sarcasm. "Great, not only am I homophobic, but now I'm delusional and hallucinate too."

"Even thou, thought I was Kisho, at one point," Dr. Kuno, declared.

Ranma, blinked a few times. "I- I don't remember that." Then Ranma, turned back to Dr. Kuno. "Wait…does that mean, I have memory problems too?"

Dr. Kuno, slowly let out a breath. "Let's face it sweetheart, everyone has memory problems."

"Even, false memories?" Ranma, inquired as he lowered his brow, to his doctor.

"Usually a lot of people with Amnesia, can actually create false memories; and re-create the same trauma, to re-turn back to normal."

"That's insane."

"It's possible." Dr. Kuno, got back on topic. "However, in your case, you're also going through, two specific delusional, disorders. The one is called Munchausen Syndrome, and the other, Somatoform Disorder."

"Now I have syndrome's?" Ranma, growing irritated.

"Munchausen syndrome, points out the fact, that you've never _actually_ been through the trauma, you thought you went through."

Ranma, gave Dr. Kuno an odd look. "Wait….hold on…back up- what?"

"Thou art, under the delusion, that those boys did, was real; the truth is, they don't even exist, none of them. There is no Kisho, there is no Akitsu; or Ryozo, or Kano, or even Yuchiro. There is no Kenta, or Senichi, or Ryochi, either." Dr. Kuno, toned in seriously.

"Wait…what do you mean, they don't exist!"

Dr. Kuno, simply shook his head. "They don't exist. Their town, doesn't exist. Hell, not even the beach house, exist; there's not even a single police report, about it.

Ranma, backed away, as he through daggers, at his doctor. "I think you're fucking insane, doctor!"

"Ranma….listen to me, your trauma, doesn't exist. We know, that you've been having, _very _server hallucinations lately; your _group therapy_ sessions proved it."

"What the hell, do you mean by that?" Ranma, tagged in seriously.

"Your group therapy sessions, where noting but test. To be clear; you've never actually been, to a group therapy session…Ranma."

Ranma, narrowed confused. "What do you mean, I've never been to a group therapy session. You guys hand-cuffed me, and dragged me off there- twice!"

"When we, tested you the first time, all we did, was brought eight chairs down, and acted out our part. You…my sweet…you did the rest. The other eight, they don't exist, earthier. That's way those eight, remained you so much of the _other_ eight. You even, picked out the names, yourself," Dr. Kuno, planted down.

"Trust me Ranma, the first time, it was just you, me, and Nurse Rita. The seconded time, Saber was there- no one else. All that time, there was no Yano, Kaori, or Naoki. Anoki, Akira, or Akichi, had never existed either. Not even Daichi, and Kashi; they were never there."

Ranma, back up, now against wall, as he shook his head. "No! No! You're- you're trying to, lower me into a false sense of security; so that you guys can play your little mind games, on me. This is probably, just some other test; ain't it, ain't it? I ain't really getting out of here, now am I, am I?"

"You've created false memories, to escape your reality. You needed to find a reason, for you to escape."

"Why the hell would you think, that I would ever come up with something, that sick and twisted, all things?"

"I'm not saying, you made them up. They're just compulsive, thoughts. Thoughts that ye not want, but they came, because that's how badly, _you_ wanted to leave."

"I'm fucking, on to your doctor; I was attacked. How else, do you explain the scars on my back?" Ranma, brought up.

"Those blood- tattoo's were self- inflected Ranma; to convince yourself, of what you've _been_ through."

"Bull shit, doctor! I wouldn't have done this, to myself."

"I'm not surprised, you don't remember. You're, so far from reality; it's almost impossible."

"Then explain, why I'm here then?" Ranma, waiting for a good answer. "Cause I know, I didn't just pick up the phone, and dial to stay in this hell- hole."

"You've hurt people, Ranma. You injured doctors, nurses, other patients. You've, attacked people on the street; from coming, to close to you. If there's anything on recorded, it would be that. That's why, you're here. Especially, the fact that you have, Dissociative Identity Disorder; it's a good thing you're here."

"At first, we had no idea. We just thought, you had Intermittent Explosive disorder, and a fear of physical intimacy. Then after I read through your file, then it was P-TSD. However, after testing, a lot things changed."

Dr. Kuno, glanced aside, back to Ranma. "Now, do you understand why we have to test you?"

Ranma, handed a look, over to Dr. Kuno. "And about all this talk of _love_, huh? Is that all in my head too, or is that real?"

"I sure hope _whatever_ you feel, on that subject, is real," Dr. Kuno, put in worriedly.

Ranma, glanced down. "So, all of that- never _really_ happened."

"I assure you, that none of them exist…sweetie." Dr. Kuno, reinsured.

Ranma, twitched, as he scowled. "You're lying!"

Tatewaki, slowly, came in closer to Ranma, as he placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Why, would I lie to a patient. Not, just to any patient, but a patient, that I love. Being, honest, is one of the most important things, in love and in relationships. Thou, wanted to the truth. I worked hard, to get ye the truth, and now here it is. Now, why would I lie to you.

Ranma, had a sadden narrow, across his face. "To mess with me. You know, you were that, honest before."

"There were reasons for that, very good reasons," Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "It wasn't like, I was _never_, going to tell you; that would've been nearly impossible, especially now. I can _assure_ you Ranma, that I don't mess around, with someone like this." Just then, he saw tear, rushing out of his patients eyes.

"I'm- I'm so confused…doctor… I'm- I'm so afraid. What if, I never leave this place. What if I'm stuck here, forever. I don't wanna be, stuck here forever; I'm so afraid, Dr. Kuno. I mean are, they still gonna let me go?" Ranma, shrugged aside. "I mean, now that they know."

"They'll let you go, but now that they know; they aren't going to be, that easy about it. They're gonna wanna, keep a close eye, on you." Dr. Kuno, shrugged aside. "…and they're most-likely, gonna take you, back to your last residence."

"Like they can't just let me go, on my own?"

"I'm afraid not." Then an idea, had hit Dr. Kuno. "If worse comes to worse; if they let me, you can live with me," Dr. Kuno, offered.

Ranma, froze, when he looked up, into his doctor's eyes. "Re- really?"

Dr. Kuno, shrugged aside. "Of course. I'm not staying with anyone, and I could sure use the company-" Dr. Kuno, was taken, quickly aback; when he felt two arms, wrap around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…I'll do anything, not to go back- _there_."

Dr. Kuno, pulled Ranma in closer, as he held him back. "I'll make, the dates for court, tomorrow."

"Okay," Ranma, grinned happily.

That, tomorrow afternoon hit; Dr. Kuno and Ranma, finally meet up with Nurse Rita, Saber, and a couple of other doctors, at the courthouse. After they got their passes, they headed to court-room #207. [AN: Yeah, just admitted, you never saw that one coming.]

Judge Ritsu, was looking through, Ranma's file; as everyone, took their seats. Once, she got her paperwork together, she first, looked at the gallery, then directly to Ranma. "Will, Ranma Saotome, Patient #207, come to the stand?"

A nervous, Ranma, and a calm, hopeful, Dr. Kuno, exchanged looks, before, Ranma, slowly walked up to the stand. After the promising; Judge Ritsu, glanced at the file, to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, you've been sentence's here today as a verdict for your release."

Ranma, swallowed nervously, when he noticed her, looking at his file again.

"Ranma Saotome, you're 17, correct?"

"Yes, your honor" Ranma put in scared.

"When, where you committed here, son?"

"October 1st," Ranma, scarcely voiced.

"So, you've been here for about, 4 months, 2 weeks now?"

Ranma, nodded. "Yes, your honor."

"Please state your reason, for being committed."

It took Ranma, a minute, as he exchanged looks with Dr. Kuno. Dr. Kuno, simply nodded him on.

"I've been committed here, by an Impulse Control Disorder," Ranma, answered, not wanting to fill in the rest.

"It also says here, you've tested positive, for Dissociative Identity Disorder." She turned to Ranma. "If we let you go today, we'll have to keep in close contact, at all and any possible cause, do you understand?"

Ranma, nodded. "Yes, your honor."

"Your last residence, was located at the Tendo Dojo; awaiting of an arranged marriage. It also states here, that you have a mother, by the name of Nodoka, and a father, who goes by Genma, correct?"

Ranma, nodded again. "Yes, your honor."

"We can put you back, at your last residency, or back to your place. However, with some cases stated here, there are some things, to be aware about. The file clearly shows of, child endangerment, neglect, and abuse; by the amount of injuries, broken bones, and tearing."

"According from other Medical files, and from various hospitals and clinics. It also states, that you have a severe case, of alurophobia, and other disorders. It also says, that you've have been sold for greed and food..What's most disturbing of all, is the contract to commit seppuku, if not a man, among men."

"Combing the amount of multiple fiances, and enemies alike, you do also have a choice, to stay under the custody, of one of the doctors here. We could send a legal document stating, of your current custody If your parents, refuse to sign the form, or have any disable of approval, we will take it to court. If they refuse to sign it then, they could be sent to jail, up to a year."

Dr. Kuno, stood up just then. "I will be willing, to take him in."

Saber, stood up. "And I will be willing to sign, with Dr. Kuno."

Judge Ritsu, cleared her throat. "Very well then, you two will be responsible for Ranma's care; and any other rules, under the conditions of conduct." She, turned to Ranma. "Do you think, you can handle yourself out there?"

"I'll manage," Ranma, tuned in.

Judge Ritsu, handed Ranma, a piece of paper, with a pen. "Just mark those, who you don't want near you. We'll put a restraining order, on them. The court ruling is, that if any of these people, come within four- hundred feet of you; they'll be sentence to prison, for no less than six years. [AN: There's a few lines in there, that do not belong to me; to be honest, I don't remember where they came from. O.o.]

After a few more papers get signed; Judge Ritsu, re- called the court ruling. "At last, Dr. Kuno- Saber, Ranma Saotome, patient #207, is now under your custody." Then, she turned to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, you're a free man."

Ranma, couldn't believe his ears. (I'm- I'm free…I'm Free!)

Most of the doctors headed out, as Ranma, ran up to his doctor, cheerfully. "I'm- I'm free!"

Dr. Kuno, smiled at him back, before he messed up Ranma's hair. "Congrats you." Then, he tapped Ranma, with his file. Just then, his eyes broaden, from the last thing he expected; to feel those arms, around him again. Dr. Kuno, dropped some files back on the table, and hugged him back. Ranma, then lifted his head, with his face inches from his doctors.

Getting closer, they rubbed their noses together, before they inched, closer and closer; before they shared a long- lasting passionate kiss.

Nurse Rita, Saber, and now Judge Ritsu, just watched them in peace.

Nurse Rita, shook her head. "Wait a minute, isn't he now, Ranma's parental guardian?"

Judge Ritsu, looking guilty. "Not really…."

Nurse Rita and Saber, turned to Judge Ritsu. "Huh?"

"I just had Saber, write on the real form; what I gave Dr. Kuno, was a piece of trash," Judge Ritsu shrugged.

Nurse Rita and Saber, gasp slightly. "Oh…"

"So, did you know, that this was gonna happen?" Saber asked.

"Well, from the way Dr. Kuno, was acting the other day…" Judge Ritsu, went back to the memory; where she and Dr. Kuno, were sorting things out. "And the way, they kept exchanging looks, every five seconds. So, I figure something was up."

"Then, who signed the other line?" Nurse Rita asked.

"I did," Judge Ritsu replied.

"Can't you get fired, for that?" Saber asked.

Judge Ritsu laugh. "Can I get fired, from that?"

Nurse Rita, and Saber, gave her a look.

"It's just in case, if something does happen. I couldn't watch their relationship, go up in flames, over some paper- document." Judge Ritsu let out. "Besides, it's only for the rest of the year. Once Ranma, turns eighteen, it won't matter anyway."

"Should we warn them anyway, just to see the expression, on their faces?" Saber, asked.

Nurse Rita, shrugged. "Yeah, but, let's just watch them for now; we may never get to see this again."

Saber, shouldered aside. "We could wait until they're done."

With the same amount of timing, Dr. Kuno and Ranma, finally pulled out; when they heard a voice, clear. Dr. Kuno and Ranma, turned, to see the three standing there.

"You're his parental guardian now, you guys can't be doing that," Nurse Rita, teased.

Ranma's eyes widened, but Dr. Kuno, kept clam. "You mean, the piece of junk I signed before. "I'm not his parental guardian, Saber is."

Now, Ranma was lost. "Huh?"

Judge Ritsu, was taken aback. "Wait…so you knew- that it was a fake."

"Yeah I knew, so who signed the other line anyway?"

Nurse Rita and Saber, pointed to Judge Ritsu.

"Just in case," She replied.

"I can still live with you, right?" Ranma, asked, as he eyed Dr. Kuno, worriedly.

"Of course you can, Judge Ritsu, is covering for us," Dr. Kuno, added in.

"All right then, can we get out of here now?" Ranma asked.

Dr. Kuno, turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Why won't you guys, go on ahead."

The three, turned to one another, before, they made their way on out.

Ranma, pulled him in close, as he came up to his ear, before, he turned red. "I love you, Tachi."

Dr. Kuno chuckled, hearing it from Ranma, the first time. "I love you too."

After that, Ranma, pulled back out, before he notice his doctor, digging through his white hospital, overcoat. Then, Dr. Kuno, then got on his knees, before he pulled a small dark-blue box. "Ranma Saotome-" Right after, he opened the box, and looked up at Ranma; he saw the expression, of complete shock, frozen on Ranma's face. "Will, you marry me?"

Ranma, jumped at Dr. Kuno, knocking him over, and kissing him everywhere. "Yes, yes, yes! I do! I do! I do!"

They both, shared, under deep passionate kiss, when Dr. Kuno, fitted the ring, on Ranma's finger. That was, until they got interrupted, by a bunch of female tones.

"Aw…" The three let out.

"Look at you two," Judge Ritsu, let out.

"It's about time," Saber added.

"Well, you two love-birds, coming or what?" Nurse Rita, added in.

Dr. Kuno and Ranma, blushed, before they stood up, facing the three.

Dr. Kuno, turned to Ranma, with a smile, before he grabbed his hand; he turned to the rest. "Aye, we ready, indeed."

With that said, the two, finally walked out.

[All of you guys, are probably wondering when this Fanfic, is going to end.]


	9. Goodbye

**Chapter Eight**

**Goodbye**

"Wake up," One, voice said.

"Wake up," Another voice, replied.

"Come on Ranma, wake up," A third voice, punctured.

Ranma, ventured awake, up to see that he wasn't in room #207, or in a hotel room, or even in the court-room. All he see saw, was the white Furinkin high- school building, ahead of him. Everyone, that was beside him, just watch and stared. Ranma, slowly looked to his left; surprised to see Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo. Without, any father words, he slowly turned to his right, to see Mousse, Ryoga, and then, Tatewaki Kuno, who was face to face, looking right at him.

"AHA!" Ranma, jumped, as he crawled backwards, away from him, with his hands and feet. "Stay, away from me!

Everyone, was surprised by his action.

Ranma, automatically covered his mouth; feeling nauseous. (Oh man…am I gonna puke, _again_?) Just then, he heard another voice, from behind at a 4 feet distance. "Ranma, it's okay, has long as you haven't forgotten about me; I'll always be here for you. Ranma's eyes, grow huge. (No fucking way!) "No fucking way!"

Ranma, slowly turned around, hallucinating his doctors presents. Ranma, slowly crawled up, closing the gap between him and Dr. Kuno. "Doctor?"

Everyone else, just sat there; officially thinking that Ranma, has lost his mind. [AN: Ha, good one.]

Ranma, still hallucinating, watched, as Dr. Kuno, kneeled down to him. Dr. Kuno, slowly put one hand on his shoulder. "Ranma…."

"You- you said, that I could live with you."

Dr. Kuno, nodded. "I did."

"Then, why am I here?" Ranma, inquired.

"Because, this is where you live," Dr. Kuno, simply answered.

"I- I don't get it. I made it clear, that I didn't want to be here."

"I know, but Ranma, haven't you realized it by now?" Dr. Kuno, queried.

"Realized, what?" Ranma asked.

"That Nurse Rita, Saber, Judge Ritsu, and I were all, just hallucinations. To be honest, you just got knocked out, during a fight. You were unconscious, for a few hours. Everything, that had happen, was nothing, but one big crazy dream."

Ranma's eyes, flew wide open. "What!"

"The truth is, you never ran away from home," Dr. Kuno let in.

Ranma's eyes stood still, in shock. "I never what?"

"Nothing, that happened over there, was _real_. Not the disorders, the 8 boys, that you thought, hurt you, or even the other eight. Still, the institution itself; it never _truly_ existed. You were, never _really_ there. Same, thing with the court house."

Ranma, couldn't move. "I wasn't- really there?"

"Or, at the beach- house," Dr. Kuno, shaped in.

Ranma, turned his head for a minute, as he rested his hand on it. However, he turned back to his doctor. "Even, after everything, that had happen? You mean, to tell me that- after everything I seen; after everything I've been through?"

Dr. Kuno, nodded.

"Bull shit! You're fool of it doctor! No! No! That's impossible!"

"It's the truth, Ranma; you know, I wouldn't lie to ye, like that."

"No! No! Not Again! I can't this much longer! I'm tired of living a lie!"

Dr. Kuno, held Ranma, by his shoulder, as Ranma, hung his head down. "I'm sorry my sweet, but I'm telling you, _this_ is the truth."

Ranma, finally looked up at him, as tears built up from eyes, and came streaming, down his faces. "Even us?"

"I will be here, for as long as you need me, I promise. Keep in mind, though, that I am too, only a hallucination. Thus, don't forget, sweetie; all of my promises, I've kept for thee, remain and fulfilled; for they will stay that way. For my feelings, for thee, art real."

Ranma, then looked down at his hands, sadden.

Dr. Kuno, automatically understood why. "Thou shalt have, that returned to thee; for now, to be only kept in heart."

Ranma, looked up at his doctor, confused. "How?"

"You'll see one day. For, when I'm gone; thou shall know, where to find me. I'll show thee, the way."

"Really? You mean, there's a way?"

"There is?"

Dr. Kuno, with his hand on Ranma's shoulder, as he turned him around. "You see that boy over there?"

"You mean- Kuno- Kuno?" Ranma asked, as he sent his doctor, an odd look.

"He'll be me in a few years; even if he hasn't, realized it yet."

Ranma, shrugged aside. "What- you mean, a hallucination?"

Dr. Kuno, chuckled. "No." Then, he grew serious. "The real thing?"

Ranma, gave him another odd look. "We _are_, talking about the same person, right?"

Tatewaki, just sat there and stared, confused by what was going on. "What's that you speakth, Saotome."

Dr. Kuno, laughed a bit. "Of, course we're."

Ranma, cupped his hand over his mouth. "Okay, now I have to puke."

Dr. Kuno, grew serious. "If thou want to be with me; that's the course of action, you'll have to take."

Ranma, narrowed towards, Tatewaki. "So, I'm guessing, all this crazy stuff, is suppose to happen, when I'm twenty-two."

"More or less."

Ranma, turned back to his doctor. "So, you mean I, have to go through all of that psychotic shit, in the future."

"Maybe, maybe not; thou were only seventeen, when you first came. So-" Dr. Kuno, shrugged. "-who knows, what will happen."

Ranma, narrowed. "It's not going to be another test, is it?"

Dr. Kuno, shook his head. "No."

"It won't be all in my head, will it?"

Dr. Kuno, shook his head again. "No, of course not. Like I said, it'll be as real, as it could get."

Tatewaki, just sat there, without saying a word.

Ranma and Dr. Kuno, continued on their conversation; when the rest of the group, continue to stare, as if Ranma, were clinically insane.

"Is someone, gonna stop him already?" Ukyo, asked.

"Shampoo, not take much more of this."

"Why won't you stop him Akane?" Nabiki, teased.

Akane, turned away. "Humph. If you're so worried about him, then why won't you, stop him then?"

"No way, this is getting way too interesting," Nabiki, eyed, satisfied.

(There's no way I'm gonna let, Akane stop a jerk like him.) Ryoga, stood up. "I'll knock him back to his senses."

"Then go ahead, it's not like it matters to me, in anyway. Ranma, could sit there making a fool out of himself, all day, for all I care," Mousse, called out.

Tatewaki, then, simply closed his eyes, as he gave it some thought. Tatewaki, finally stood up. "I'll do it."

Now, everyone turned to Tatewaki, like he was the one, losing his mind. Especially after they thought, he was idiotic the way it was.

"What's the point, if I could just beat it out him?" Ryoga, all pumped up.

Tatewaki, closed his eyelids. "It's not honorable." Then, he reopened them. "Besides, I seem to be a part of this, in some strange way; let me handle it.

That got Ryoga, to hold back, with sigh. "I guess- you have a point there." Ryoga, went to sit back down; while Tatewaki, on the other hand, sat down, in front of Ranma.

"Snap, out of it Sao-" Tatewaki, got a good look, to see, not only Ranma, but a wet- faced, Ranma.

At this point, Ranma, still hallucinated Dr. Kuno, but now, with Tatewaki, in his place, instead.

"Doctor-" Ranma, just barely let out. Then he grabbed Dr. Kuno, by his scrub, or in this case Tatewaki's gi. "Please…wait doctor. Please, don't leave me here...I'm so scared...I'm so confused…I don't even know, what's real anymore…or fake."

Tatewaki, clenched his fist. (Saotome- shedding tears…this should be the happiest day of my life…but…now I don't know, what to do.)

Everyone around, was in thought, of the lines along. _'What's he talking about?'_

Tatewaki, pulled back a bit, even more surprised. In fact, it was one surprise, after another. He finally, felt Ranma, crawl up on him; as he felt Ranma's head, against his clothed chest, sobbing.

Tatewaki, looked up at the other, as they all exchanged look. Tatewaki, sallow a bit nervously, before he looked down at Ranma. "What's the matter with thee. Thou shall, acknowledge, that no man, shall shed tears, in front of the other." After that, Tatewaki, gritted his teeth. "Especially, when they art his nemesis."

Ranma, looked up at him; the tears never stopped. "I don't know what's what anymore, Dr. Kuno."

Everyone, around. (Dr. Kuno?)

Tatewaki, pulled back a little, surprised by the name.

Nabiki, then sent Tatewaki, a warning message, to say something else.

Tatewaki, lowered his voice, as he eyed aside. "No man, shall be not afraid."

Ranma's eyes jumped open, as a flashback of his dream, appeared in his head.

_Dr. Kuno, held Ranma up, by the side of his neck. "Shhh__…__.shall not be afraid, dearest." _

_Surprisingly, without warning; Dr. bend over, as he press his lips against the back of Ranma's head._

Ranma, gradually, moved up closer to him, as he whispered. "I- I don't lose you- doctor…"

Tatewaki, scratched his head in thought. (Why, does he keep calling me doctor, for?)

"Thou, aren't going to lose anyone," Tatewaki, guessing on what he was suppose to say. He gave out a nervous sweat, with one hand behind his head.

Ranma, slowly ran his hands up, Tatewaki's clothed chest, as he wrapped his hands around his neck. Tatewaki, froze, stuck by his actions. "Saotome?"

Ranma, frowned, as he looked down. "But, you're only in my head."

Tatewaki, heard Ranma, sniffling. Feeling a bit sorry himself, he let out a sigh. "That doesn't mean, I won't be here, of course," Tatewaki, gave out a small cough, afterwards.

"Not for much longer, and you know it," Ranma, reached up, pulling himself closer; as he hugged Tatewaki, with his face buried by his tears, in his neck.

Everyone's eyes, broadened now. Nabiki, gave the signal, for Tatewaki, to hug back. Tatewaki, gave her a disbelieved look, as he shook his head, and lip- breathed. "No."

Nabiki, then pressured him into it, as she lip- breathed back. "Yes!"

Tatewaki, scowled. "Out of, the question!"

Ranma, thought Tatewaki's last statement, was referring to him leaving. So Ranma, turned to Tatewaki's ear, and whispered, "I'm glad you feel that way; I'm too in love with you, to let you go."

Tatewaki, automatically blushed, as he dropped his sword, and slowly wrapped his arms around Ranma. He also, couldn't deny on how good it felt, when he felt Ranma's breath against his ear. Everyone was surprised, in wonderment. Yet, felt sickened by the site as well. Tatewaki, closed his eyes for a minute, to think about on how he should responded. Then, it hit him, as Tatewaki, swallowed nervously.

"Are, are you sure?"

Ranma, looped his head around. "Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Then, Ranma, scowled, as he pointed to himself. "Don't tell me, you've changed mind. All, that we've been through?" Then, Ranma, pointed his hand out. "All those promises, that you made me." Ranma, drew his hand back in. "So, I was right; that date, was just was a set up, wasn't- wasn't?"

Some, questioned a bit. "Date?"

Then, it finally hit Tatewaki. Ranma, wasn't talking to him, but through him, to Dr. Kuno. (So, if he thinks, I'm _him_, right now.) Tatewaki, pulled Ranma, toward him this time. "You've got it all wrong; it's not what you think." Then, Tatewaki, whispered in Ranma's ear, as Dr. Kuno. "Feelings mutual, Ranma Saotome."

Everyone, continued, to sit there, shock and sickened.

"Then don't me go, ever!"

Tatewaki, whispered to him. "I'll never let you go."

Ranma's hallucination, was starting to blear. Nevertheless, just in the nick of time, Ranma, moved towards Tatewaki's lips; when Ranma, attached his own to his. Tatewaki's eyes, sprang wide open, in per shock. While everyone else, couldn't believe their own eyes.

Shampoo, twitched. "Shampoo, gonna be sick."

Ukyo, flinched. "You said it, sugar."

Akane, winced. "Look at them."

"I believe someone's getting a bit jealous, wouldn't you say?" Nabiki, testing Akane.

"A pervert that like," Akane, looked away again. "Not, in a million years."

Ryoga, clenched his fist, in flame, as he stood. "Ranma, you pervert; how could you do such a thing, to Akane."

Akane, was about to respond to Ryoga's comment, when Mousse, interrupted.

"So what, you're chasing after guys now; you cross- dressing cheat," Mousse spat.

Tatewaki, just sat there, as he let felt Ranma press his tongue against his. Which eventually pulled Tatewaki, right in. Their hug tightened as their kiss got rougher.

"Well you two, cut that out all ready! You're making all of us, sick!" Akane, red in anger.

Everyone was too shocked, and sickened out; to do anything much more about it. Ranma, eventually stop and pulled away; when he realized he thought, he was kissing air. Ranma, touched his lips, and muttered to himself. "But that- that felt so real."

Tatewaki, narrowed his brow in question.

Ranma, looked up to see Tatewaki, this time and not Dr. Kuno. Once Ranma, realized what had just happened, his eyes popped open. (Crap!) He muttered again. "No, I didn't." He, looked side to side, but nothing. He crawled backwards again, a few feet back, as he cupped his hand, over his mouth. (Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick _again_.) He got up, and ran off.

Tatewaki, got up to go after him. "Ranma-" However, caught himself and stopped. He looked side to side, at everyone else. He sighed, as he shook it off. "Ranma, wait up."

Tatewaki, finally got caught up with Ranma, in the park. "Would thee like to explain, what's going on?"

Ranma, leaning back on a tree, simply dropped his head. "One big, fucking crazy nightmare, that's what."

Dr. Kuno, blinked in question. "So, from before?"

Ranma, turned sharply at Tatewaki. "Look I thought you were- someone else alright."

"I presume you mean, Dr. Kuno?" Tatewaki, asked.

No comment.

"Who is his?" Tatewaki, inquired.

"He's-" Ranma, looked away, trying to act out, the fact, that nothing was brothering him. "-nothing."

Tatewaki, finally, pulled Ranma, by his red, Chinese shirt. "I asked ye a question, I expect it to be answered. So, Saotome, who is he?"

Ranma, shrugged Tatewaki, off with a glare. "That complete opposite of, you, that's who."

Tatewaki, then let out a long sigh. "Thou shall answer me, I have every right to know."

Ranma, pressed aside. "He's earthier suppose to be _you_, in the future; or just a fragment of my compulsive imagination."

"Compulsive imagination?" Tatewaki asked.

Ranma, shrugged, as he glanced at him. "I donno…you're the doctor, you figure it out?"

Tatewaki, looked aside. "Un-wanted thoughts, huh?"

Ranma, narrowed at him. "You have no idea?"

Tatewaki, walked, and paused right in front of Ranma. "Oh- I believe I do."

Ranma, blushed, as he feel to his knees. After that, he tucked his head in, as he cradled himself into a ball.

Tatewaki, kneeled down, as he tapped him lightly on his back. "There- there now…shall not, take it too hard."

Before, they both realized it, Ranma, had actually spat up some blood.

Tatewaki, blinked in surprised. "Maybe _someone_, should tell me about this nightmare _they_ had."

Ranma, widened eyes, as he shook his head. Next, he simply turned his head, the other way, and shrugged. "Besides, even if I do, I don't even remember most of it, anyway."

Tatewaki, slowly brought his hand to Ranma's neck, and turned him toward himself. "Then tell me what ye, do remember then?"

Ranma, shook his head again. "Look, there's no point, it was just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare…thou were hallucinating, that I was someone else. Withal, I seemed to be strangely connected somehow; so why not just tell me, what this _nightmare_ of yours was about?"

Ranma, took in a breath. "Well…"


	10. Clocks

**Epilogue: **

**Clocks **

(It's dark. It's too dark in here; I'm not really sure, where the hell I'm at exactly. It's cold, but I'm not that cold; this blanket around me, is pretty worm. I'm scared, I'm lost, and I'm confused. I feel like, I don't know who the hell I am anymore.)

(I beg and plead, for sanity. Anyway, to find a way out, of this fucking nightmare; it's almost impossible. I don't know what's real, or fake anymore. Confusion, never stops. Right now, I feel trapped, within these dark- blue walls. There's a clock, hanging on it; ticking, ticking, and ticking, and which is, ticking me right off.)

(I'm so tired. So fucking tired. I want to sleep, but sleep, is nearly impossible now. I'm too scared sleep. I'm afraid if I do, I'll never wake up. All I can really do, is crawl under the sheets, into a ball; like the ferret I am. Not just a ferret, but also patient #207, of my primary psychiatrist, Dr. Kuno. All I really know, is who's been with me all this time, and the one person, who's with me now. That's all I know.)

Ranma, hallucinating, turned over, as he grabbed Dr. Kuno's hand. He finally, closed his eyes, as he snuggled up, against him. He then felt Tatewaki, pull him in even closer. They had shared a kiss, before, at least Tatewaki, had drifted back off to sleep. Ranma, grinned, as he simply rubbed his hand, up and down; against his white- tank -topped chest.

(And again, I'm patient #207, and this is my story.)

_**THE END!**_

[I'M **DONE!** 288 pages long….oh boy…. It took me- how long to get this fanfic done. Four, whole months; that's right, four whole freakin months. After, all the information I had look up. All the name's I had to come up with; all the insanity I had to explain, just to get this fanfic, completed. Well, it's finally done. I'm not a psychologist, or anything, and I'm certainly, no expert on the subject; So don't chase me down with anything, if I had typed something, that wasn't as clear, as you hoped it would be.]

[~Ps. I do not own Ranma ½; shutter island; or anything else in this fanfic, that doesn't obviously belong to me.]


End file.
